Beetlejuice Ghost-life: Preparation
by NightangelFW
Summary: Sequel to "Tangled Souls". Only two days after Beetlejuice near-exorcism, Donny finds Ella Knight on his home's door step. he is about to find out how the young woman's living life works and how it can totally effect him. some scenes in this story is mature content
1. We meet again

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
Ella Knight and the story belongs me**

* * *

**We meet again**

"you want to what?!" Beetlejuice yelled at Lydia's roommate Ella, only two day after the trail in the Neitherworld. Even the ghost was still pretty thin after the suffering, he had been through, he was beginning to take some more pounds on his body again in inhuman speed.

"you heard me" Ella said with one of her arms on her hip and look over her small glasses on her nose to look more serious at the ghost(she have only recent have figure out was a ghost). "I. Want. To. See. Your brother again"

"why in the world want you to see that idiot? You can't even come to the Neitherworld on your own" BJ said with a slight mock to her.

"Lydia told me she could come to the land of the dead" Ella said with raise a eyebrow

"BAAAABES!" Beetlejuice whined high and look over at Lydia there sat in her bed and have watched those two argue in a good while, she have decided not to interrupt them for her own reasons.

"well..." she said with a sheepish smile to her boyfriend "I could have by a accident have told it to her"

"and how do you get to the Neitherworld, Lye?" Ella ask before Beetlejuice could even think.

"by saying B.J's name three times"

"is it really **that** simple?!" she looked at them both in hope that just one of them yelled 'just kidding!' and told her the truth... never came. she frowned over something else "wait a minute... how come your brother have to drag us through a man-size reflection before we could come to the Neitherworld?"

"because he is a sap" BJ snorted, Ella looked over to Lydia there shrugs, because she has no idea.

"well, lets get going! Beetlejuice Bee-"

"wait a minute!" Beetlejuice put a hand on her mouth "even IF you say my name you only put** me** back" he remove his hand "you have to **my** permission, when you say my name"

"what?!" Ella cried and the ghost smiled teasing back "okay, will you let me come to the land of the dead?" she could easily see that Beetlejuice enjoyed it too much to have this power, he float(Ella was soon use to all his oddness, but still rolled her eyes over it) up in the air and lay himself in a relax position with a big teethed grin and his hands behind his head.  
"will you take me to the Neitherworld?" she ask again. He didn't answer and took a Beetle out from one of his pocket and looked at it with hunger. "Hey. What did you want me to do? Beg?!" Ella burst out. He looked sideways at her. It was **exactly **what he want her to do.  
_As one of mothers clients once said; if ask nice don't help... treat _so she grab the ghost magenta collar, almost throw him at the ground again and she yelled at him, then she finally have his fully attention;  
"**IF you don't TAKE me to the Neitherworld RIGHT NOW, I will PERSONAL decapitate you and bury your head, so your body can NEVER find it EVER again!**" she could see have make her point by looking at the ghost over-human wide eyes and he have **finally **smear that silly smile of his face.

"okayokay, I got it! Sheesh!" Beetlejuice grumble after he has jerked himself out of Ella's grip and fixed his tie(probably to make it messy again), he looked over to Lydia there have a face there look both surprise over Ella's threat and amused over it "you say it Lyds. pretty sure if sister 'loud mouth' here say it, we will mostly end up in Sandworm land" this time both girl giggle over his new 'nickname' to Ella when Lydia said;

"Though I know I should be wary, Still I venture someplace scary; Ghostly haunting I turn loose ... Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, **Beetlejuice!"** and with one big sound of thunder they was all in the Neitherworld and close to the Road house.

"WOW! What a ride" Ella laugh and began to walk away from them but stopped up then she realize something, she turn her head over to them and look completely lost when she said; "I have** no** idea, where he live..."

*¨*¨*

only 20 minutes later after a new argument between Ella and Beetlejuice, Lydia convince Beetlejuice to give Ella a ride over to the place where Donny lives. So while they drive Ella sat on the backseat in Doomie with a triumph smile with her arms behind her back.

"here. Will you now get of my back?" grumbled Beetlejuice when Ella jumped out. She most wanted to jump on his back just to provoke him but decided instead said almost dramatic;

"thank you my oh so dear friend for all your help. It was really so nice of you-"

"don't insult me. Only did it because Lyds is your friend" he snorted

"sure B" she laugh "have fun with your day, you two"

"we will" Lydia called when they turn Doomie there honked 'bye' to Ella there winked after them.

"well Ell, better get going girl" Ella told herself and began to walk in the area with yellow row houses.  
_Heh.. look almost something from my world _she thought for herself when she looked at the places, with a zombie walk a odd-looking dog, a ghost water some (again) odd-looking flowers and a small family she couldn't decide what was. _Something from my world with a twist of horror... could be a cheap movie seller._ After a while she found Donny's house(look like the hundred other houses, expect for the name tags on the mailbox) and she assure walk over to knock on the door.

"coming!" she heard Donny say on the other side of the door and only few seconds later, the door was open and Donny Juice looked quite surprise at her "Miss Ella?"

"hey. You never call, so I decided to just drop by" she said with a big grin over her face(probably he hasn't forget that she DID stole a one big kiss from him last time she saw him), she notice he have a chocolate-brown apron on top on a white shirt, she could also smell there was something good in the oven. "what'cha cooking, for it smells good" she ask innocent

"crisp cookies to the areas kids" he said with he regular cheerful smile and walk to the side so she could look into his house "please come in"

"thanks!" she cheered and walk almost jumped inside Donny's house. It was quite big to one person, but for a bachelor he did a great job to hold it clean. She could easily see he loves trees for he have many miniature trees in the house. He has also some picture of what most be his family, even one of Beetlejuice there look **really** grumpy. Most of the furniture was in bright colors and almost look fluffy in her eyes. "nice digs" she mumbled

"thanks, I have done all the work by myself and even help some of my neighbor with theirs place" Donny said then he came back from the kitchen holding a baking sheet with two brown-reds potholder "here, try some" Ella was being warned that some Neitherworld food was uneatable for living, so she took a good look at the cookies. It look most like potato crisp than cookies. She took one of them up and poked to it leery. Nothing happen, so she took a bite of it.

"hey it actually taste **good!**" Ella smiled and took the rest of the cookie in her mouth "but I think it best you keep them away from me" she said with a small smile back to Donny

"oh I just make some more" he said with a smile and put them on his coffee table, took the potholder off and sat in his couch, Ella almost jumped in the couch beside him and took a new cookie.

"how come you never call me?"

"I'm sorry Ella, but I did try to call you, but the number was incorrect" he apologized

"incorrect? That can't be, for I gave you my phone number. Can I take a look on you phone?"

"sure" he stood up and show her his phone, she almost burst out in laughter, when she saw his phone most look like a mouth with a long ear, even the number was wrong.

"misunderstanding solved" she laugh "no **wonder** you couldn't rang to me" she took a small note book from her pocket and write her phone number after his phones odd numbers. "here" she rip the new number off her notebook and gave it to him "now it should work. Unless you can't ring out from your world?"

"oh it is possible" he said and put the number she gave him in his pocket. which enjoy her dearly.

"great! Now that's is under control, could you show me around in your house? For the only 'ghost house'(she make inverted commas move at her head) I have seen was your brother and there I **really **hope Lydia learn him to **clean up**" she make a quick foul face.

"sure, we can start up stairs" Donny said so much of Ella day went by she was show around in his house, eat all his cookies(she remind herself not to get to much use to the free food) and even shown around in his area. She most admit even if it still look like a cheap horror movie, it was a quite pastoral place. it was a little too quite for her, she need something action to happen sometimes and that she will never get in this place.

"think it time for me to get back" Ella said and took a look at her wristwatch, it said 9.27 pm "but I have a great time and thanks for showing me your place"

"my pleasure" he smiled

"how can I come back?... better question, how can I meet you again?"

"do you have a mirror?"

"I still live in the school, so I have only this" she show him hers small makeup mirror, he took a long look at it and said;

"it can help for now, but it will make it easier for me with a bigger one"

"when I move in my own place, I will buy a mirror so big you can **walk** out" she half-laugh, he waved his hands in a calm way

"you don't have to do that" he said

"sure I do" she took his arm and lay her whole side against his arm "now can you walk this lady the last way home?" she could swear he blushed, but was not sure then he said;

"sure, this way" he show her over to a mirror he had inside. It was big, but she should still lift her legs pretty high to get though it. He touch it gently with his fingertips and it soon look like it was out of water. "here" he took a step back "the only thing you shall do now it to, think on a place with a mirror or reflection"

"like the girls bathroom" she tease

"ehm.. yes, but remember to take a good look around before you walk out" he looked unsure for her teasing comment, like he didn't quite understood that she was joking.

"sure thing, but it could look funny **if** I jump into someone" she took her arm inside the mirror and took a look at him "can I get trap in a mirror?"

"no, so long I stand here and keep the mirror open, you won't"

"okay. See ya Donny"

"see you Ella" before she jump thought the mirror, she again took a stolen kiss from him and leaved him stunned.

* * *

NEW KISS ATTACK FROM ELLA! XD

you can maybe already see what is the difference with this story and the two others. this time I changes tactic and will mostly follow Donny Juice and Ella Knight. of course you will still hear about Lydia and Beetlejuice in this story. think they appear in every chapter, but I am not fully sure. Donny is easy to write about because he remind a little by myself with his personality :)


	2. A bet and a promise

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tom Burton  
Ella and the story belongs me  
sorry again if there are grammar mistake**

* * *

**A bet and a promise**

There was almost go a week after Ella has meet up at Donny's home and most of that time both girl use the time to share their different opinion about the Neitherworld. This time Lydia use most of her time to get more information out of her roommate how her first 'date' with Donny went and how she could get around him.  
"come on Lye" Ella said then they sat and eat "he is sweet and nice" she took a quick bite of her food "he **have** better manner than his brother"

"did someone talk about a certain Ghost with the most?" Beetlejuice voice said. Both girl looked around to pin-point where he was, then Ella found him.

"B! **get out** of my food. You defile it with your stench!" she half sneered of his face there was in her dumpling, he huffed and popped over to be the saltcellar.

"it just need some salt" he joke and turned over to Lydia "hey babes, what about to say the three B-words, so I can join?"

"sorry BJ, but I can't here. There are to many people" Lydia said sorry

"oh come on come on come on" he beg "let me out, I have bored myself to my second dead all day!"

"well, we could eat our food outside" Ella said to the saltcellar-BJ, she have decided to throw the once BJ-dumpling out. Lydia smiled and took all her food and the saltcellar with her, she even took some extra food with her.

Outside, Lydia called Beetlejuice out there quickly took form as himself with his new cousin BJ outfit on him, so he fit better in in the school. They all sat at a bench as long away from other ears, Beetlejuice gave Lydia a kiss and began to eat at the food they have taken out.  
"how come you still eat, when you are dead?" Ella ask and quickly took her own food away from the ghosts gabby hands

"most habit, I think" Beetlejuice mumble and avoid the salad "we can't die of hunger, but we will weaker if we don't eat something"

"then go and eat a **bug**, instead eating **mine**, I actually **buy **that" Ella quick took all her food away from Beetlejuice, when she soon figure out he could make his hands appear from nowhere, she did manages to stick a fork in one of the hands.

"OUCH!" BJ yelled and quickly took his hands back to himself

"serve you right" Ella smiled ferociously and eat her food without anymore interruption

"do you want to see Donny again?" Lydia ask fast to change the subject before it end too bad, but she couldn't stop giggle over Beetlejuice's agony.

"sure, maybe today or tomorrow"

"wait? You still see him?" Beetlejuice ask surprised and said more malevolent "bet you will soon see what a mistake that was"

"oh yeah? He **is** your brother, so he can't be badder **than **you" Ella gave back

"I am sure he will make you ran screaming away in a **week**" Beetlejuice said with crossed arms

"I give Beej right, Ella. Donny can be too nice for everyone taste" Lydia said and comment then she saw Ella's 'you have to be kidding' face; "but I have also the felling you can make him walk away. No offense Ella, but you two are **way** too different"

"and you two are talking?!" she cried and the duo looked at each other "you are a sweet girl Lydia and he is the **worst** person you can find"

"aww thanks"

"it was **not** a compliment" Ella glare at Beetlejuice there apparently saw her insult as a good thing and added with a raised eyebrow "and didn't you promise me to return the favor for I saved your ass?"

"you have never asked-" he said casual and realized what she was asking "no way Ell! You can ask me take care of guys for you, but I will NOT help you with your Donny problem or what the hell it is!"

"oh come on!" she whined

"no!" he shouted back and crossed his arms sulky "I know I promise myself to try a be a little better, but you don't have to choke me in a stupid promise"

"okay, when lets bet about it" she said instead. she took her purse up and count what she have right now "6 bills if I or Donny ran away from each other-" she smirked "-and 90 dollars if me and Donny end as a couple" now it was Beetlejuice and Lydia's turn to get the 'are you kidding?' face. "what did ya say BJ?" she ask a waved her money around the ghosts face "Do you take the bet?"

"I'm in" he said and try to take the money(for that greedy idiot he was) but she was faster and gave them to Lydia.

"you better have them in safe keeping Lye, I trust you more with the money than 'greedy pants' over there"

"oh come on Ell, dont'cha trust me?"

"**only** as far as I can **throw** you"

–

Donny stood in his home a fixed his bow tie, today Ella ask him to come to her world and she could show her place(she did say school, but it was still her place she said) and he of course he promised to come. After have make his bow tie look better he walk over to his mirror, he was still glad he have learned this little trick with the mirror.  
He touch it's surface and he now show him another room. He knew it was Lydia and Ella's room. He saw the two girls, both reading. Ella sat at the table the medium size mirror was on, Lydia sat on what most be her bed, read to on her stomach with Donny's older brother sitting and read over her shoulder. The sight to see his brother **read **was a surprising look, for he never knew Beetlejuice** liked** to read and it took some few seconds, before he finally knock silently at the mirrors surface. All at once looked at him, Ella brighten up, Lydia look only curious surprise and Beetlejuice throw himself bad in the bed with the words;

"don't let him in, for we never get rid of him again-"

"DONNY!" Ella cheered high with a larges smile, when she remembered "oh yeah right, Donny Juice"

"gah! I told you not to let him in" his older brother whined with his head down in a pillow, he did look up again then he heard Donny land hard on the floor for since he couldn't fly. he has to crawl out of the mirror and out on the table where he trip and fall "but that fall make my day a LOT better" Beetlejuice snicker

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia said and gave him a smaller wrack over the shoulder "I think we should get going"

"why?" he ask dump. while she gave him a killer-stare. Donny have come on his leg again with a little help from Ella. Lydia took Beetlejuice hand said;

"see you later Ell" and said Beetlejuice name and disappear to the Neitherworld.

"well, since you show me your place last time, I think I will show your mine today" Ella said and clap her book in, so hard in that three pencils jump off the table and took Donny right arm in her arms "shall we go?"

"I.. I have a present for ya" he was a little out of his usually track or routine of Ella's fast-going personality. he took a small gift from his jacket and gave it to her, she gave him one big smile and said;

"why thank you D"

"D?" he blinked confused over be called that. Nobody have never called him anything else than his name.

"oh I call all nickname. Beside, there are a big 'D' on your jacket" she said half-laughing and open the gift, while Donny looked at his own jacket "a little music box? Ohh that is soo cute!" she put the little music box on her table and again took his arm "remind me to buy you something"

*¨*¨*

Donny enjoyed Ella's company, but something around her make him a little unease and he could put a finger why. Was is because she was a breather or because she have been sneaky enough to collect three kisses from him. Everything around her was just so suddenly, right now he just enjoy her company and let her take him around in her world, which he enjoyed to as much as he enjoyed her company.

"-and here I use to buy my clothes" she told him then she drag him from different shops in the town, he took a look at the clothes in the shop and then at her.  
She wore a sliver-gray T-shirt with something white under it, for he could see some of the short-sleeves under the gray t-shirt. Her bright-blue shorts was knee-long there ripped in the bottom and on her feet she have black high-heel sandals. her whole appearance gave her a exotic and very beautiful look. Donny quickly looked away then she looked at him, he began to feel it was discourteous to keep staring at her like that, even he barely couldn't help it. She just smiled sweet to him for some reason.  
"I think we can find some clothes to you in here to" she said and almost gave him a cunning look, he blinked utterly confused before he ask;

"me?"

"of course, who else?"

"ehm...I don't know"

"Donny..." she said and walk closer to him still with that smile, he could not put a finger on, what means "that clothes you wear, make you look like you are from my grandfathers time and don't you have it warm in that thing?" she touch his jacket, almost examined it.

"I'm older than that" he said honest back, he look at the clothes inside "I could always take a look"

"great! Come on. I just think what is your kind of stile"

Donny looked at himself in that clothes Ella have chose for him, it was a cream colored, long-armed shirt with a dark-blue bow tie. He have brown-gray pants and gray shoes.  
_Well. I must admit, she was right with what clothes she think I love. _Donny thought with a wide smile and took a look over to Ella there sat with her stomach against the chair backrest and watched Donny with a small smile. "how do I look?" he ask when she won't stop looking at him.

"gorgeous" she said with a bit wider smile, she took her eyes away from him and over to the woman who own the shop and said; "we take that one"

*¨*¨*

most of the day she show him the towns park, it was not big, but it was still big enough to have its own lake. Donny simple love the nature in the Outworld, it was that he have try for years to give to the Neitherworld(until his older brother saw he have a price on his head, it kinda ends bad. But he did get the attention to make sure there come more trees to the Neitherworld through the Mayor) and he also decided to take some picture to his own scrapbook, he never knew when he could came back. "hey D!" he heard Ella yell to him, he turn around and a flash hit him. Still half-blinded, he heard her laugh sorry;

"uuups. Can you try again, just with a smile this time" she apologized laughing with a camera in her hands he pose and gave her one big dazzling smile and she took a new picture of him. "what a smile" she said smiling "every famous will envy that"

"thanks. I do brush them all the time" he said nice back and she shakes her head with a grinning smile. She took his hand and he jumped a bit when he felt the sudden different skin temperature.

"something wrong?" she ask

"your skin, it's warm. It that normal?"

"sure it is Sherlock" she laugh and said matter of factual "I have a body temperature on 37 degrees" he nodded, he had forgot for a moment that he didn't self have a human body temperature anymore

*¨*¨*

When the day was began to be over, he decided as the nice guy he was, to company her to her school.  
"you know? I'm soon moving into my own place" she said still holding his hand in her. It was kinda enjoyable.

"that sound great, I really hope you find that place you have dreamed about"

"smooth talker is what you are" she laugh and gave him a sly smirk "you haven't ask why I moving away from the school, for I'm not even finish with it yet"

"okay, why do you move out, when I can see you have it nice here?" he ask her

"one word D. Preparation" Ella said with a spark in her voice he couldn't figure out what means "like my dear roomie said; preparation for the future"

"I'm sure you already know what you will do in your future" he said friendly when they both walk in the schools empty corridors, they was only two corridors away from Ella's and Lydia's room.

"yep. and if I'm lucky, you maybe also include **you** In it"

"me?" Donny ask utterly surprise. he stop up to looked at her. Ella sighed deep and gave him a hopelessly look.

"you have **no** idea, what I have **trying** to do all the day, haven't you?" he blinked, still confused. She walk closer to him and said; "then maybe I shall tell you what I have trying to do"

–

_some are more clueless than other _Ella thought hopelessly, for the whole freaking day she have almost use all of her best flirting moves and lines she could think of and of course he have keep taking them as friendly complements. She thought it was unbelievably **cute**, but also a bit of a pain. She looked at him with only one idea back in her mind. A leap of fate, as you can call it.  
"you have **no** idea, what I have **trying **to do all the day, haven't you?" he blinked and looked really confused.  
_man Donny boy, how **oblivious** shall I **make **it to you?_  
"then maybe I shall tell you what I have trying to do" she said, walk closer to him and make a move there could look like, she will whisper something in his ear. As she hoped he fall for it and lean closer to her. Without his knowing she have lifted on of her hands, ready to make the last move "or better yet..." she whisper sweet in his ear "I can **show** you it" she put quick her lifted hand on the back of his head and she caught his lips with her own, it was not one of those quick sappy kiss, she have gave him for a while or a fierce kiss.  
No, it was a gently and loving kiss Donny was startled that she (again) gave him a kiss in her now fully embrace. Ella could feel he didn't relax at all and it felt like he was close to panic, so she quickly cut the kiss and took a step away from him and she just felt her inside felt to the ground. First of all, he look like he couldn't find heads or tail of everything and he looked at her with wide eyes

"I-I..you...what-" he tried to say

"you better go home..." she said sad and turn around, so she have her back to him. She counted slow in her head to ten and turn around to look. He was gone... and she know it will happen.  
_It was not first time this have happen to you. Heck, I should be use to it now_. She sighed deep and began to walk over to open her door. _But that doesn't mean it stop hurting..._

* * *

yeah. you got a new chapter pretty quick this time. Poor Donny... but it is also kinda funny how he react on Ella... until he flee from her. let see if he will come back or what he will. the only problem is you have to wait for next chapter


	3. Push in the Right way

**Beetlejuice charater belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, Tom(name and personality) and story belongs me**

* * *

**push in the right way**

Lydia did notice that Ella was **not** in a good mood, when she came back that night and both(most) her and Beetlejuice figure out that BJ won the bet. To Lydia's big surprise and amusement, Beetlejuice did everything to avoid to give those silly six dollars to Ella for the bet, so in Lydia's eyes it could look like a game of cat and mouse and everything Lydia told BJ to give up the money, he always came with a bad excuse like he will feed his fish(to the piranha) or he have some prank he need to test. Most to Lydia's surprise Ella didn't do a **thing** to get the money Beetlejuice promise her, which was odd.

"why have you ask Beej about the money he promise you?" Lydia ask then Ella help her to move all her thing into her new apartment.

"because I don't want to" said Ella short, threw herself on Lydia's black couch and sighed deep. Lydia looked at Ella for at while when she suddenly jump of surprise then she heard Beetlejuice's voice;

"**LYDIAAA!**"

"B.J?" she turn around and saw Beetlejuice in her mirror, she could see he wasn't at home for behind him, it look like some of the nearest city's houses.

"quick. Call me out!"

"what going on?" Ella ask there now looked at the mirror with Lydia.

"JUST CALL ME OUT BEFORE I END UP IN SANDWORM LAND!" he yelled in pure panic, he looked back and two police cars could be seen behind him, he scream high so snakes appeared on his head.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" said both girls on the same time. He quickly jump out of the mirror.  
Correction, two ghosts came out of the mirror. Both Beetlejuice look at each other and said on the same time;

"whoa, double calls" he pull himself together and his head began to ring, he took his hair off like it was a wig and took the telephone there was now on his head and ask in the mouthpiece "hallo?"

"_**you can't get away this time Beetlebreath!**_" someone yelled(could sound like the Mayor) in his phone.

"oh yeah?! I already am! HA!" he smack the mouthpiece back on his head-telephone and said to Lydia with a shrug and confident smile "wrong number"

"sure Beetlejuice" she giggle "what have you done now?"

"oh only paint the town red" he grinned and played innocent

"uh don't say that" Ella grumble down in a pillow, still in a bad mood

"hey Ell, why so de**press**?" BJ ask and turn into a newspaper with him on the front, Ella looked at him but didn't even make a smile "have you hang around with King-moondy to much or what?"

"Beetlejuice" Lydia said with crossed arms "stop bother her and leave her alone" Ella mumble something incoherent in the pillow.

"I know, we can take to the Neitherworld. That will cheer her up" Beetlejuice said while he fly around "you know... away from the city-"

"don't wanna" Ella said. Beetlejuice and Lydia looked surprised at her, she usually beg them to take her to the Neitherworld then Ella saw their faces she said; "it's you brother, **okay?!**"

"Donny?" BJ ask half-laughing "what? Are you afraid to- AUCH!" the ghost yelled when Lydia stomp on his foot before he could finish his line and said while he still jump on one foot;

"what about **you** take a trip to **this** city, Beej? I think I have to have a 'girl-talk' with Ella"

"and do **what?** This dump is no fun without you" he growled over his still sore foot.

"you can always ask Tom with out with you? You know, a real boy trip?" Beetlejuice stood and thought about it for a second

"alright, at least **he** is more **fun** than Knight of Moody over there" Ella response back for that comment by sticking out her tongue against him. The ghost gave back with a raspberry. He gave Lydia a hug and said; "well, squeeze you later" and he was gone in a flash. Lydia rolled her eyes over her lover and turned around to her once room-mate, there still stared evil there Beetlejuice once stood. Lydia sat beside her friend.

"do you want to talk about it?"

"what **is** there to talk about?" Ella said down in the pillow again "for you two was right. End of story"

"I'm sorry it end up like this..." Lydia said with a friendly hand on Ella's shoulder

"me too..." she sighed deep and ask "can we see a movie or something?"

"sure" Lydia smiled

Lydia decided to put a monster movie on(Ella said she didn't want to see a happy ending movie) and they both watched it in silence for a while. Lydia there was so use to all kind of spooky and find it amusing to see Ella(she was not a tough girl with horror movies) hide her face behind a pillow every time something gore in the movie happen.

"Ell, how can you be scare over this" Lydia ask when a man got his head bite off "if I remember right, you try to decapitate B.J once"

"Eiik(she dunk under the pillow again) I only threaten him to do it, I could never dream about to do it" she said and gave Lydia a side look "don't ever tell him I said that" Lydia nodded with a giggle "**how** can you see **that** like it was some cartoon?!** It's creepy!**"

"I have seen Beej be to more frighten things, I just think by staying by his side so long have make me hard over horror movies effect"

"and the real deal?"

"I have never seen a man been eaten by a monster if that you ask me... unless we also include B.J in this conversation?" the both giggle for that.

"you know Lye? Sometimes I just envy you" Ella said still squishing the pillow in her arms.

"for what?"

"for that you have found someone to share your days with. Heck and here I am... not even want to go home, because I miss company 24/7"

"don't worry Ella, you will find your one and only someday"

"sure thing, but the problem with that is most boys only look at my body. I have dated more guy than you ever have and believe me Lye. it not funny when guys keep running away every time you show them how you truly feels"

"I sorry..."

"don't be, I just glad you are here to listen to my over depress talk" she sighed "I though it will be different this time"

"because Donny is Beetlejuice's brother?"

"no, that is just something I have to live with(Lydia giggle for that), no... since all living guys keep running away. I thought I will maybe have better luck with... well, a ghost"

"it don't make it easier. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about" said Lydia there hug Ella "but Donny is a way to nice guy, so maybe he will come back"

"I don't think so-" the conversation ended here for the next they both heard was the front door been open and Beetlejuice voice could be heard;

"hey girls! Look who I found out in the trash!" they heard some commotion and seconds after, Beetlejuice(with one big malevolent grin), Tom and...

"Donny?" Ella ask dumbfounded when she saw Donny one the floor by been push inside the room. He quickly came on his feet, brushed himself and to her sadness, avoid her look and look at everything except for her.

"Ella?" her brother ask there still stood out in the corridor "can I talk with you?"

"sure bro" Ella said, and raise up just when BJ sat down behind Lydia. She took a look at Donny there still avoided her look, she lower her head sad and walk out to her older brother. Tom close the door to the living room after Ella.

"Ella, you-"

"how did you find him?" Tom blinked and short after understand what his sister meant;

"he claim he tried to find you and by a accident found us"

"he tried to find me?" she ask surprise, her confident began to glow again.

"yes, that what he say. I think he couldn't find you because you did move into your own place" Ella laugh sheepish "sis. that guy like you(she smiled even bigger), but you make him nervous" he said serious "**so please** sis. Take it more** slow** around him, okay?"

"I can't help it Tom" she said with her arm out to the sides "what can I do?"

"first of all; stop kissing or been intimate around him, unless he give you permission, okay?"

"buzz kill, you are no fun" she mumbled low, Tom ignore that "more good advise?"

"no, just be friendly around him, you can always give the whole you when he is more use to you" he said and gave his little sister a one armed hug. Ella smiled grateful back, that's why she best like Tom of her two brothers, he gave her advise and still let her live her own life.

"thank you, you are the best"

"no problem sis" he let go of her and open the door again. Ella walk inside the living room where she saw Donny looked at his older brother and Lydia. "I better be going, I shall on work tomorrow. I was nice to hang out with you B.J" Tom said and waved to them all

"no days are boring when you are with the ghost with the most T.K" Beetlejuice laugh back "don't close the door T.K. Lyds did promise me a day only with her" Ella look surprise at the them, when they both walk up beside her and she heard Lydia say;

"admit it, you do care for you brother"

"I have never admit anything in my life or afterlife, babes" he grinned. He looked at Ella with a sly look "if you and Donny trash anything in here, you shall pay double back" she only blinked in response and ask still dumbfounded;

"where are you two going?"

"out on a date I think" Lydia said and Beetlejuice took her in his arms and said;

"and to all mushy dates, you have to do this.." and he gave Lydia a kiss on her mouth. Ella did notice that Beetlejuice keep a eye on his younger brother, before his attention went back to Lydia. When she broke the kiss, he said almost whispered back; "say the three B-words and I will show you how to paint the town red"

"oh Beetlejuice" she giggle and said his name two more time and they was gone. Both Knight sibling look at the place Lydia and Beetlejuice stood for a moment ago. Ella just shrug over it and she heard Tom say something 'that he need to lay down when he came home, to much strange for him for one day', Ella smile amused over that and wave goodbye after her brother. She sighed and walk into the living room where Donny stood.

–

Beetlejuice teleported himself into Tom's apartment and his skin turn green of jealousy. T.K have almost a house instead a regular apartment like Lydia have. He snorted low;

"rich kids... y'know I hate them" he blinked then he realize something "skip that, you gonna love them then you are pals with them" still smiling he heard something in the room beside. He walk over and notice that red-haired boy was watching T.V, but it look like it didn't amuse him for he keep zapping the channels. "remind of me when I'm bored" the ghost muttered and a small light bulb appear over his head "uhh feel like a prank coming up" with his magic he quick possessed Tom's T.V and yelled from the screen; "what'cha watching?!"  
"ARGH!" Tom cried out and almost fall out of his couch, while he pick himself up, the ghost almost laugh his own throat out. "B-B-BJ? How did you get into my T.V?" Tom ask still try to clam himself. Beetlejuice reappear and appear in Tom's couch, he relaxed in it, like he own it.

"Ghost with the most bub" BJ laugh "I can do everything I want to"

"o-okay, but I could swear I lock my door..."

"pff! I don't need a stupid key"

"how reassuring" Tom said sarcastic "but why are you here? I mean, not because I'm glad to see you but-"

"I was bored and Lydia don't have time to me, right now" Beetlejuice said "and since you also look like you was bored, I just thought; hey, why not see what this town can give us. y'know what I mean?"

"I think so" Tom said slow and walk over to take his jacket "do you have anything in mind?"

both boys walk out into a bar. Beetlejuice came in with his large smile like he own everything. He have his so-called 'cousin BJ' outfit on him. not because he was beginning to grew attach to it, noooo. Tom in the other hand have a light-brown jacket on him with a white shirt and some blue pants. The first half hour the two men play quadrillion with some other, BJ saw this as a opportunity to con some suckers for their moneys, Tom quickly jump out when he figure out that his comrade was cheating and decide instead to watch the game over from the bar.

"ha! Suckers" BJ snicker when he finally walk over to Tom with a satisfied grin all over his face and counting his scam money, he sat down beside Tom and ordered a beer. Tom gave him a odd look. "what?" Beetlejuice ask with a raise eyebrow

"are you sure you should be drinking? I remember what happen last time-"

"who are you? My mother?" he snorted and Tom's head turn into Bea(BJ mom) head, Tom almost fall down of his chair for that trick

"stop that!" he quickly touch his head and find out his own face was back "what if someone see that problem of yours?"

"could be funny though" Beetlejuice said and took a large sip of his beer, Tom still gave him a odd look "first of all T.K. I don't get drunk for one or two of those things and second; I don't have a problem, I'm strong as a ox" his head turn into a ox's head and Tom yelped in surprise.

"that! Is your problem" Tom said there was beginning to be mad "can you, you know. Tune it down"

"fiiine I zip it" and he zip his own mouth with a zip, he did zip his mouth open again with a big grin when Tom faceplam himself.

"could you at least try... what?" he saw the ghost stared at the bars mirror with a mix between surprise and annoying face. Tom follow his glare and saw a man. A mans face inside the mirror!

"Donny" Beetlejuice growled low when he saw his brothers face, he look like he search for someone and when he saw his older brother, he waved benign back. Beetlejuice pointed at Donny with one of his red-tipped fingers and pointed harsh over at a reflection far away from others eyes. Donny follow his direction and disappeared from the bar's mirror. Beetlejuice raise up from his seat and walk over to the place he have make Donny go with Tom hot in his heels.

"who-who was that? How could he be inside the mirror?" Tom ask half stuttering

"one of the easier ways from the Neitherworld to here, is by mirrors" BJ explain through gritted teeth and now stood in front of Donny.

"Hi did ya do brother de-" Donny said with his usually cheerful tone

"spare me" Beetlejuice interrupted annoyed and he notice that his sappy brother look like he have something to say but hold it back for a reason, Donny never hold his tongue back so it confused Beetlejuice completely. "T.K, do you know my idiot brother full name?" he suddenly ask Tom

"ehm yes, Ella told me-"

"then call him out"

"can you do it?"

"I can't call him out, not even if I wanted to" Beetlejuice snorted "dead rules... y'know I hate them"

"Donny... ehm... is it not 'Juice' your surname is?"both brother nodded(finally something they agreed with each other) "ehh.. shall I just say Donny Juice?-" and before Tom could even finish his question, Beetlejuice have taken a hand through the reflection and took a hard grip in Donny's collar and jerked him through the reflection. Still holding him in a almost threatening grip, he ask him;

"how come, **every time** I don't **want** to see you for the next century, you **always** come and-"

"sorry brother, I didn't actually search for you this time" Donny apologize

"what did you so search for? Moaney Lisa's lost smile? Ha!"

"no... I …. ehm..." was Donny answer and he began to look down in the floor. Beetlejuice frowned, he has **never **heard his stupid brother to be so unsure over everything and that say something!

"it have something to do with my sister, isn't it?" Tom ask calm, even he still looked shocked over that Donny just was been taken out form, who-knows-where.

"you... you brother to …. Ella?" Donny ask dumbfounded "I just want to find her... but... she is not a collage anymore. I think she is moved in her own place she talk about"

"yes for both Sherlock. do you want a medal for it?" Beetlejuice said in a real childish mocking tone, but did finally let go of Donny's skirts collar.

"lets go over there" T.K said and pointed over to a table far away form all eyes "I need some answer" the three young men walk(Donny was more drag of Beetlejuice, since he keep looking around as a idiot in the bar. BJ knew for a fact, he had never been inside a bar in his life or afterlife) over to the table, Tom has pointed out and sat down. A waitress walk over to them and ask what they want.

"three beers, tuts" Beetlejuice said with a small wink with his eyebrow, so the waitress giggle silly.

"no alcohol to me" Donny protested low

"then when there are just more to me" Beetlejuice gave back

"anything else?" the waitress ask seductive, BJ immateriality pick it up.

"nah. I have what I want" he said with his arms behind his head and snickered a bit then the waitress look angry at him "to bad ghouls and girls was not like this to me, for over 10 years ago"

"so what did my sister do?" Tom ask, ignored Beetlejuice's own girl talk.

"she...she kissed me..."

"no first time she did that, what I heard"

"Beetlejuice, will you stop cutting in? I for once try to figure out what happen" Tom said

"two more times and I'm outta here" BJ snap and the three glass beers was sat in front on them, the waitress still look evil at Beetlejuice, there juice a big spider in her head, when she turn around. That prank make a lot of racket.

"maybe that will be the best" Tom mumble low and scowled at the poltergeist

"I know what wrong with him" Beetlejuice said grumpy and put his already half-empty glass down "he is just upset over he ran like a chicken, when Ell show to much personality to him. He can't handle a girl like her" Donny sank lower down to the table, for his brother was unfortunately right.

"I just want to apologize to her for my action" he said pitiful low

"I don't think you have to apologize for anything, Donny" Tom said. both Juice brothers looked at him with question look, he sighed "you can say Ella have a small- no, big problem. She can see she cross lines, but I don't think she care"

"a girl after my own heart" Beetlejuice snickered but quickly keep quite when Tom glared at him.

"unfortunately, this is why so many decide they don't want to be with her. I thought she will stop it by time, but it look like she never learn.." he said a little sad over his sister.

"so... it's normal she do it?" Donny ask low

"yes"

"pff, that's because she only dated saps and wimps" snorted BJ and looked at Donny "you included" Donny sank almost under the table this time, to Beetlejuice joy. "what with you anyway? You act like you have never been kiss before" he mock

"not like that..." he heard his brother whisper, BJ finish his beer and his more impish nature took over.

"what? Afraid she will tire you up and-" he stopped up then he saw Donny's face there looked shocked. A malevolent smile appeared on Beetlejuice's face. This was way to good to be truth. "you know what? I think you should say you sorry to her" he raise up and grab Donny's shoulder and pick him up "for right now, she is home with Lydia and that is only ten minutes away from here"

"w-w-wha-what?" Donny stuttered with inhuman wide eyes, when Beetlejuice began to push him outside.

"B.J! What are you doing?" Tom ask after he have paid for his drink and run quickly after them

"giving what your sister **want**" Beetlejuice said with a big grin and Donny tried desperate to stop, with no affect.

"but wha-what if sh-she don't want to s-se-see me? And-and-" Donny tried to explain to get away from this.

"oh suck it up will ya?" Snap his brother

"Beetlejuice" Tom said and took a hold in Beetlejuice's shoulder in a attempt to stop him... no affect. "he don't even have feelings for her"

"oh, he have fall head over heels for her" the pun just was spill out before Donny **did **fall on the ground with head first, his older brother just looked at him "see? Beside, I some kind of stupid way promise her"

"what kind of promise?" Tom was beginning to be irritated

"oh it nothing, really it nothing" BJ said with a silly hand wave, behind him was Donny again come on his legs and dusted his clothes off, he quietly tried to walk away, but Beetlejuice grab with a inhuman long arm again

"can-can we talk about this?" Donny ask when he futile tried to get away form Beetlejuice iron(literally) grip.

"not even if I turn in my own grave!" Beetlejuice now growled, push him to move and Donny was force to move, for he have no change against his brothers strength. For at good measure Beetlejuice juice his mouth shut "so zip it! Your talk around is beginning to get on my nerves"

"Beetlejuice, just stop" Tom said with a almost angry voice, this time Beetlejuice listen.

"okayokay" he said and cuff Donny to the nearest lamppost "here, stay in here until I came back for you" the ghost walk over to the red-haired man there stood 3 feet away from him.

"I will **not** allow you to do** this **to my sister" Tom said harsh, maybe he was not so confident or strong as the ghost, but he knew Beetlejuice well enough to have the guts to stand up to him

"alright already! Sheesh you are worse than Lydia" Beetlejuice with his arms first in a almost protective position and then he crossed his arms and look ignored "Okay, if I **have **to tell you, Donny IS in love with your sister, he is just to blind to could see it"

"and how can you see that? He try to avoid her" Tom ask suspicious, but then he thought about it, it sounded familiar "wait a minute... you **did** the same then I first dated Lydia"

"you didn't date my Lydia, you was force to it" BJ snorted(even if Lydia was fully his now, he still don't like to think she did date other guys) and said with a frown; "and I didn't try to avoid her"

"if you say so, but I don't think you do this for his sake"

"nooo" BJ said almost childish and a big green-teethed grin was put on his face "I have NEVER seen Donny lose his head like **this** before and it have always annoyed me that none of my best scare faces can scared him" he come with a quick scare face to Tom there quickly took a step back "and now I have finally find something there could, ahahaa! He seriously look like a deer in a headlight" Beetlejuice turn his head into a deer and some light blind him so he got a face there have many resembles to Donny's and got his (ab)normal face back.

"and what happen IF my sister did manages to scare him away?" this time it was Tom's time to cross his arms

"he will just keep coming back to her. You saw how he look in every mirror to find her" Beetlejuice waved off, he walk over and juice the handcuff of Donny. "come on, let just go already"

most of the walking was a pure battle for Donny. He felt like most of his brain was locked down, for he both wanted to see Ella again, but he also wanted to keep away from her, for since that day(soon two weeks ago, if he calculate right) she have gave him that kiss, he have felt it very weird and light-headed. Either this was so new for him or he just have forgotten the feeling that is some kind of way scared him. Right now he just wish he could stop his brother to pushing him but he can not stand up to him, he was way too strong. Then they came to that block, Lydia have her apartment and they all still stood outside, Tom ask;

"hope you have a key"

"Ha! I have the key to the city" Beetlejuice said and his right index finger turn into a key, he open the door and took a hard grip in Donny's neck there was really close to collapse for the pressure he was under now.

"I hope you know what you are doing" Tom said and look concern on Donny, here really tried to fight his brother off now.

"me? **Know **what I'm **doing**?" Beetlejuice laugh and look at Donny there tried to beg with his eyes not to do this, Beetlejuice only gave a malevolent smile in response, juiced the zipper away from Donny's mouth and said; "I just do things" he open the door and yelled; "hey girls! Look who I found out in the trash" Donny was really shaken right now, for the pressure he was under now and unfortunately... He has no choice right now. He heard Beetlejuice say to him;  
"and for the first time in my entire afterlife I have said this, but... Donny, get inside!" and with a really hard push in the back. so he fall as long he was. He didn't even manages to stand up before Beetlejuice again have taken him in the neck and almost throw him into the living room.

"Donny?" he heard Ella's questioning voice. He quickly came on his feet, brushed the none existing dust of him and began to look everywhere expect for her. He still was a nervous after he just was drag to the apartment and Ella's look didn't make it better for he always feel butterfly in his stomach just to know she was in the same room as him.

"Ella, can I talk with you?" Tom ask his sister

"sure bro" Donny heard Ella say, she sounded sad and he could feel her eyes on him. He keep his own eyes away from her, because he still was not sure what to do. After the door to the corridor was close, Donny notice that Beetlejuice sat behind Lydia and took his arms around her, Donny knew it was rude to look at people to long, but his older brother eyes caught him. He looked at him with a taunting glare which confused his younger brother dearly. He saw Beetlejuice took her into a closer embrace when he began to nuzzle the back of her head and neck. Donny got a lump in his throat when he realize that his brother was** seducing **his living girlfriend right in front of him...and Beetlejuice was well aware he did that!

"Beej stop it. not here" Lydia said and push him gently off, he grumble annoyed but did stop some of his seducing game. The door to the corridor was again open, Ella come in and Tom said;

"I better be going, I shall on work tomorrow. I was nice to hang out with you B.J" Tom said and waved to them all

"no days are boring when you are with the ghost with the most T.K" Beetlejuice laugh back "don't close the door T.K. Lyds did promise me a day only with her" Donny manages to hear Lydia ask;

"why is Donny here?"

"oh he just needed a push in the right direction, if you know what I mean?" Beetlejuice answer, but he never heard was Lydia said back. Few seconds after he heard Beetlejuice say high; "if you and Donny trash anything in here, you shall pay double back!" that statement didn't help at all on Donny's nerves, for it sound like it could end up in a fight. He saw his brother give Lydia a kiss on her mouth. Again Beetlejuice look at Donny with that taunting glare.

_Why does Beetlejuice do this? I don't understand why he keep looking so mean at me_ It took some time for Donny to realize he was now alone with Ella and she came over to him. He gulped and to his surprise, everything around her just gave him a strange felling in his chest and stomach. she stopped up a good distant away from him and just look innocent curious at him. It took a while before Donny could say; "I'm really sorry"

"for what?" she ask questioned back

"for... for leave you like that, last time I saw you. It wasn't the right thing to do" he explain

"oh? Don't worry, it part of the past. So you don't have to be sorry for it anymore" she said with a comfort smile. He gave a small smile to show her, he understand. Awkward silence came.

_I did came here for my purpose, so I can go back now with a clear conscience, but... _he thought and took a look at Ella. She still look sad, even with that smile on her face. _I can't leave her like that. It's not right-_ in the middle of his train of thoughts, his nose pick something up.  
"do you smell that?" he ask

"what smell? Is it smoke?"

"no. it's more" he took a extra sniff "berries... and flowers" he notice that Ella look completely flabbergasted at him.

"I know Lydia don't wear perfume with flower smell, for BJ hate flower, so..." she began to frown "that mean you can smell **my** perfume. How can you smell my new perfume over there?"

"good noses lay to the family" he explain apologizing and added; "it not a bad smell, you have"

"I take that as a complement" she smile(this time it did get to her eyes) and curtsy. "I have a idea. Will you wait here till I come back?"

"sure?"

"great!" and she was out of the door. Donny took the changes to take a look around in Beetlejuice girlfriends house. It have a dark theme over it, make the room look smaller, in the windows there was dark-red curtains and most of the few furniture was also in dark colors. Way to shadowy for his taste.  
He also notice that there was many pictures in here, he took a look at the nearest to him and saw it was his brother and a young Lydia. Donny could stop smile over the picture, for it was almost a time machine. He could see Lydia got older and older for every picture, and only in what most be her late teenage years, he saw that Beetlejuice have changes his ages to that he have now.  
_He has never look so happy around me or our family. that girl most really mean anything for him _thought Donny for himself. The door open and Ella come in with a shopping bag with a large smile.

"here we go. I hope Lydia don't mind I borrow her kitchen" she ran out in the kitchen and Donny follow her by the eyes curious what she was up to. "oh no, you stay out there" she half-laugh and push him away from the kitchen, when he tried to get out in the kitchen with her.

"are you sure I can help you with something?"

"and ruin the surprise? No way" she smiled and push him over to the couch "beside, you look like you can get a heart-attack any minute"

"that is impossible" he said honest, but he did sit down and try to calm his nerves. Ella sat beside him, but almost 2 feet away from him and said truthfully;

"you still look like you gonna get one, so try to relax" he nodded to her. "to changes the subject, my brother kinda make me promise not to... well you know, again" she said and look from the floor to him "so what I'm trying to say is... well, can we just try to start over by being friends?" she held her hand out to him. He looked at her face to her hand. How could he say no to that kind of offer? He took her hand in his and shake it in really business stile

"I will gladly accept your offer" he said with a friendly smile she sighed deep;

"phew..! for a second I thought you will turn me down"

"I have no reason to be upset at you. For I believe in second changes" her smile just went wider for his statement, she realize she still have a hold in his hand and quickly let go

"sorry" she stood up "oh yeah, the surprise" and she was out in the kitchen again.

"wola!" she said and put her 'surprise' on the dinner table. It was a ice cream there almost look like a sculpture with berries, chocolate topping and few other things Donny couldn't figure out what was "well?" she ask

"I don't know, don't you think it to bad to ruin them?"

"haha, no silly. They are meant to be eaten" she push one of the ice cream over to his chair and he sat down, but waited friendly on her to sit down before he even think to taste her dessert. "bon apitit" she said and began to eat her ice.  
Donny look at his own, he has not eaten living food since he was alive. He took a hesitate bite of it with his spoon. His eyes wide, he have never tasted **anything** like that, it was so good! It have everything he loved in it and she didn't even **know** he loved that. Ella have watched his face with concern, but then he took another spoon, she self began to relax and eat her own ice again.  
"why do you eat so slow?"she suddenly ask when she self was done.

"oh, I'm just enjoying it" he said and took another bite of his half done ice "can I ask was in it?"

"sure, there are vanilla ice cream, strawberries, blueberries, grape, a little bit chocolate and... well honey"

"honey?"

"I know I know, it weird to put honey in ice, but that just one of my strange things I do" she quick explain and ask more concern "don't you like honey or are you allergic to it?"

"oh no. it just honey it seen as a delicacy in the Neitherworld, because it so rare"

"it that so? Well, look like I have to make a honey cake next time I see you" she joke

"you don't have to for it not good with all that sweet for the teeth"

"but you never know then you got the changes to taste my worlds food again, so better take the changes when you have it"

"true true" he agreed

* * *

completely **friend zoned** here XD to bad guys. as Beetlejuice said in the last story "tangled souls" he did say if he came out of the trail 'alive' he would try to be more helpful... he didn't say **how.** he does some kind of way make sure Donny and Ella see each other again... on his own way :3  
why Donny act like this? I think I made him a little OC but he is the brother to Beetlejuice, so they most have some things in common. in the two episodes he is seen in I notice that he talk a lot about love but I also notice that he is also very blind for bad things... he also say that "everybody hates me because I am too cheerful. sure they like me at first but after a while they all say I drive them crazy" so I think it oblivious that he is either very good with the other gender either XD think Ella is a exception.


	4. Can there be more?

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, James, Tom(name and personality), Angus and Story belongs me  
**

**this chapter contents kinda high mature content.**

* * *

**Can there be more?**

Ella's days was everything than boring. If she was not with Lydia and hear about her and BJ's crazy adventure in the Neitherworld, some of them she was also invited to but after they meet a really rude ghoul gang and it was almost end up with a trip to the sandworm land, Ella said no thanks to most of the adventure with them. If she not listen to Lydia's tells, she was in a silly argument with Beetlejuice. Last time they argued why a Dandelion was called that it was?  
Most of the time those argument ended with Ella send Beetlejuice back to the Neitherworld of frustrations or he gave her a mustard and she again send him to the Neitherworld for reverse his juice. Most of her time was still used with Donny, they used most of their time together by either walk in the park where Ella lived or in his neighborhood, where all soon know her name and always greeting her. The funny thing was she never have show him where she lived, for she use most of her time in **his** house and only was home with herself then she make homework.  
Like Lydia, she still was a student in the photo collage and some days was just a pain.

"what about this one?" Lydia ask someday

"a blub" Ella said half-bored

"you also said that to the other three, Ell" Lydia said with a sigh and put the five abstract painting down on the table they sat on, they should tell with they own words, what they saw in the pictures.

"but what that it is. It just some painter there have throw some painting on something and said it was art"

"I think my mother have something to do with this"

"oh you think?" they both laugh

"come on Ella, try to find something in it" Lydia said and push the picture over to her "we have to write something down"

"okeeeeey" Ella rolled her eyes "write, I have seen a butterfly. There are** always **a butterfly in those kind of picture"

"we have to tell where you see the butterfly" Lydia said and giggled when Ella whined resignedly and lay her head rest on the table.

"that's why I better like picture there are taken with a camera!"

"me too" Lydia giggle over Ella's whining. they both look at a table behind Ella, then they heard some commotion. It was a new guy named James. He have kicked to a table with some other first years there quickly jump away. He look over to Lydia and Ella's table with a smirk. Ella only rolled her eyes dramatic and turn around to face Lydia again.

"do you think we just can say it look like something throw a bucket with painting on it?" Ella ask Lydia

"I don't think Mr Hansel will allow that kind of answer" she keep looking behind Ella's back

"ignore him Lye, he only do that to get attention" she said and turn the picture in front of her upside down. She did add when Lydia still looked concerned "beside, most of the school know you are with B.J" not many from the school have seen BJ closeup and those who have, have decided to keep a safe distance from him. Many have only seen him when the two girls eat dinner or walk with them outside. Some have also probably heard his voice when he was in a argue with either (mostly)Ella or Lydia.

"it's not me he is looking at" Lydia whispered and she got A more concern look. Ella narrow her eyes and gave him the finger without even looking back, she heard him and his small gang say 'uhhh' in a really childish way. She hated then boys look at her like that.

"**jerks**" Ella hissed and Lydia nodded in agreement. She heard a chair was push away and by looking at Lydia's face it only meant one thing. "great" she sighed and without looking she warned "**don't** you even **think** about that!" she turns around and as she have anticipated, the guy name James has tried to put a hand on her shoulder. He was a big man there probably work out or took steroid. He have black hair and eyes. Both the way he dress was enough to tell he have a bike parked outside. He was a bad boy some girls stand in line for, but Ella was not at all impress.

"my, we have a little tiger here" he said and he got a sly smirk "are you also that in bed?" she raised a eyebrow at him for that cheeky comment and snorted;

"like I ever gonna tell **you** that" she turn her back to him again "get lost, your not my type"

"why not? I thought you will love someone who can put you on your place" she immateriality stood up from her seat and hissed;

"first of all,** I. am. NOT. **to boys with to much** brawn **and** NO brains!**" some in the room began to laugh "and second of all. **Take a hint** Buck!" she began to pick her things up then she heard him;

"Buck? Oh yes, you are the girl there call people nickname" he got closer to her in a really rude way and husked; "so why do you call me Buck? That most mean you have something for me"

"for that what you are. A buck, a bratty boy and **not worth** my time!" she hissed dangerously and push him hard away "and if you don't get the** hell** **away **from me,** I will punch you teeth out!**" he took some step back away from her with arm up in the air in a give up way, but still with that stupid smirk. She took the last thing up and walk up beside Lydia there look with narrow eyes at James. "lets go Lye, it reeks to much of hormones in here to could work"

"Lye? As in 'lie' down? Hahaha that little mint most be easy in bed" James laugh mocking after them. Before even Lydia could stop Ella, she was back in his face and punch him so **hard** that she gave him a bloody nose before she walk out again. Nobody shall talk wrong for someone she cared for!

"Ella! That was really stupid what you did there" Lydia rail when they walk fast on the corridors

"**I know I know**, but that **jackass **just hit the wrong buttons on me and UFF!-" she hit something because she didn't saw where she walk. Lydia manages to catch her before she hit the floor and in front of them stood James, it didn't look like he as so mad again he got a bloody noise.

"ups! I'm so sorry" he said almost mocking and took a hard grip in Ella "here let me help you up"

"when a girl **hit you** it means **get lost!**" Ella sneered and try to get away from him, but he was stronger and before she knew it, he have taken her in a iron embrace and touch her loutish her chest, butt, and...

"what about we make some babies right here and now" he whisper husky in her ear and touch her stomach. Ella just snap here, she hit her own back of the head against his forehead so he let go of her, but she was not done yet. She turn against him again and kick him so hard she could in his family-jewel, so he fall down on the ground.

"**DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!**" she yell with all her rages, Lydia manages to see a tear in Ella's eyes, but it was quickly gone and she was force to take a hold on Ella to stop her from doing anything else.

"Ella **Stop**!" Lydia yelled, but Ella's temper have taken fully over her.

"you...you little... bitch!" James said though gritted teeth "I will tell to the principal what you just did"

"let see what he saying when he hear what **you're** doing with girls!" Ella hissed back there was still hold back by Lydia "**so I dare you to tell it, for from here it was self defends, you psycho!**" he narrow his eyes against her, he came on his legs and snorted;

"Now I **better** understand **why** people here call **you** the 'Amber widow' and not you little goth friend" Ella really saw red now and really began to fight Lydia to let her go "**you just a little freak like she is**!" he mock high.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ella yelled, wrench her out of Lydia's grasp and attack him again. This time he was prepared and he grab her again and push her against a wall, she gave a small cry of pain over the impact with the wall.

"uh, you like that, do you?" he said with a nasty smile

"**leave her alone**" Lydia yelled and try to get him away from Ella.

"I deal with you later" he growled and almost hit her away. The light began to flicker and the whole corridor went black. James look surprising around and Ella took the change to her escape by bite his hand. He let go of her with some swore words and she quickly ran over to Lydia there still was on the floor. "I'm **not **done with you **yet**" he threat and walk over to them.

"I'm think you are" a voice could be heard in the darkness. Lydia breath relieved out and Beetlejuice could be seen in the shadows.

"B.J" Ella said also relieved and whispered to Lydia; "did you call him?" she nodded with a smile.

"B.J?" James ask out and took a look at the (not what he knows, of course) ghost in front of him, Beetlejuice was not so high and didn't look strong, so many underestimate him "so does that stand for? Blow j-"

"right. Like I have never heard that one before" Beetlejuice cut off rude and picking his ear like he was bored, now he came fully out from the shadows, so he could see his regular striped suit, the boy in front of him laugh at him for seeing this.

"what are you suppose to be? Another freak?"

"hey babes, how ya doing?" Beetlejuice totally ignored James

"I have been better" she said with a small smile and Beetlejuice came over to the two girls, still ignoring James there looked like it hit a nerve. BJ took a concern look at Lydia and when on Ella. "you bleeding Ell" he said and she look at her knee. It have a medium large gaze.

"can you fix it?" she ask him

"don't know, maybe" Beetlejuice lay a hand on her knee, it felt like he scratch her.

"ow" she said to him

"nope, can't do a thing with it. Live with it" he finally took his attention back at James "now I can teach this punk a lesson to mess with **my** girl"

"your girl" he look mocking at Lydia there was behind Beetlejuice "I will have thought it was a triangle on a play here" Beetlejuice look question at Lydia.

"he think you are also with Ella" she explain and he snorted;

"with Ell? Nah, she dating my brother"

_I'm not dating Donny! We just friends... even I want more from him_ Ella thought, not knowing she should be angry at BJ or not.

"my brother is maybe a idiot, but enough of that for I think I need to 'glow' things up. so...** ittt Showtime**" Beetlejuice said and his eyes went luminous toxic green. James was so chocked over this that he punch Beetlejuice in the head and the ghosts heads just pop off. "ups. Not the time to lose your head" Beetlejuice joked, Lydia giggle low for that and James lost all color in his skin "hey brainless! Over here" his body pick the head back on place and before even James could make a squeak, Beetlejuice have lifted him up with only one arm up in the air "oh yeah. If you** mess **with **my** babes or my brothers girl, you will simple mess with **me**" he let go of him so he landed hard on the floor "hey girls, what is this guy called?" he ask and his head was went the wrong way when he looked at them.

"his name is James, but I call him Buck" Ella said, she enjoyed seeing James getting this.

"Buck huh? I know! You could be a socket player" he pointed at James with his red-tipped finger at him and juice him into a sock with eyes. James looked at himself and wide his eyes in pure shock "or you could be a buck, Buck" this time he turn James into a deer and now James finally found his voice again and scream "oh buckle up, Buck" and a belt shut him up. Beetlejuice began to laugh manic and James turn into himself again.

"th-thi-this i-i-is n-not po-pos-possible" the completely terrified boy shuttered in front of the ghost there gave him a evil smirk.

"oh it quite possible" Beetlejuice said and was so close at the other boy face that their nose-tip almost touch each other, BJ turn his head when he heard someone come walking at the corridor "look like I have **only** time to one more trick" and his whole head swelled up in triple size and turn red, snake-like tongues came out from both his mouth and nostril. Eyes turn toxic green and fire red and last but not least did there came giant snakes out from his hair. Ella was pretty sure the boy in front of the ghost just wet his pants, even for her it was a frighted sight. The light began to flicker again and when the light came back on, Beetlejuice was gone.  
The teacher there came on the corridor saw the two girls and the boy behind then, who was fainted. Lydia told the teacher was have happening(she didn't tell about Beetlejuice saving, but instead that he got a epilepsy attack when the light began to flicker) and the teacher want Ella to go home for the teacher didn't believe that someone was 'okay' after a almost a rape attack.  
Ella **hated **to be alone. For then she was alone, she begin to think about think she will rather avoid. when Ella sat foot in her own apartment, she began to think about things she hated to face. She considered to visit one of her brothers, maybe not Angus(her oldest brother) for he was so overprotective for her and he keep reminding her what she try to forget. Visit her favorite brother Tom was also out of the question for he have a flue right now and he was always cranky, when he was sick and never want company in that state. She look at her phone and was close to ring to Donny and ask for his company, but after a look at the clock. It was late. To late to visit any today. On normal days she was so exhausted that she usually fall asleep immaterially or think and anything else. But today that bastards words keep reminding her of the truth. A truth there hurt her mentally. So that night... she fall asleep crying.

*¨*¨*

To everyone surprise, Ella come in school the next day and she told them that 'she will not sit home and play tic-Ta-toe the whole freaking day'. Lydia was the only one who didn't keep telling her to go home again  
"so do you have time to me today? I can make a really mean lasagna-" Ella began say to Lydia after the school.

"sorry Ell, but I think someone else want your company today" Lydia said and nodded over to the front gate, Ella follow her look and saw Donny(in that clothes she gave him and maybe even called out of Lydia)stand patiently waiting for her.

Her smile wide and she ran over to him, with a "see you later" to Lydia. "hey D!" she cheered when he saw her

"Hi Ella, shall I take your books?"

"huh?" she took a look at her books "oh no, I just put them in my bag" she laugh "do you have something in mind, what to do today?"

"I just thought it will be nice to spent the day outside and catch some of the suns last warm rays. It can always make everyone put back their happy smiles" he said almost poetic and Ella couldn't stop smiling with him. Even if he didn't know she has a bad day or not, his always cheerful ways always make her in a better mood.

*¨*¨*

They took a walk though the park they have done so many times before and it was here Ella began to think about something. She has never seen Donny do anything there will tell he was a ghost. he always walk around and she has literally never seen him do anything there will yell 'ghost!' If she didn't knew he was a completely dead guy, she will not believe it on the way he act.  
"Don? Can I ask you something?" she ask him(with a new nick name to him) when they both watched the small river under them form a small bridge

"sure" he said

"how come I have never seen you go though walls or other things ghost-things?"

"because I can't" he said with a small shrug "many Neitherworldians never learn to use their inborn magic"

"so you can't do magic at all?"

"I can some small things"

"like what? I'm dying to know... no offense"

"none taken. I use some small magic or juice as my dear brother call it, then I walk through mirrors"

"really? Never thought you use magic to that" "it one of the easiest thing to learn, but can be difficult if you don't know how"

"cool. What about go though walls?"

"no, I can't do that"

"fly?"

"no"

"shape shifting?" he nodded 'no' still smiling "what about healing?" this time he nodded yes "so you can be hit by lightning and just walk away from it?"

"my healing abilities is not as great as my brothers. I can only heal cuts and smaller wounds"

"oh that's why you have so smooth skin" she tease and pinched his cheeks, he took his hand up just where she has pinched his cheek with a stunned look "sorry, I didn't mean to cross you line"

"oh don't worry, I be fine" he said and clap her head like a adult will do to a small child, probably his way to give payback.

"hey, cut it out" she laugh "I'm not a child"

"I can't never see you as one" He smiled friendly and they began to walk again.

"so you have never used higher form of magic before?" she ask him curious

"once"

"really?" she ask "what did you do?"

"I grounded someone else magic"

"who was that?" it was hard to see Donny in a battle with another ghost

"My brother Beetlejuice" she stopped up, blinked multi-many-times with her eyes

"wait what?" she ask dumbfounded "you? Battling your own brother?"

"no... I didn't go to violence" he said and he almost look sad "I did it to save him" this was something she wanted to hear more about

"what happen?" she ask over curious and the began to walk again.

"if was under his own exile away from Lydia" he told her "I was soon the only own who could get near him... I found him some day trying to exorcist himself"

"wait what.. huh?" she stopped up again "B.J tried to kill himself... so to speak. But he have never said he was trying to do that"

"I don't think he remember it" Donny said truthfully to her

"how can he exorcist himself? I mean..." she looked confused at him

"He had taken his own heart out"

"you mean really taken his own heart out? I have seen him take his own head off but... his heart?"

"his feelings for Lydia was so great, I think the only way he could deal with the loss of her, is by taken his own heart out of his body. It is quit possible for my brother can disassemble his whole body without getting hurt of it" he explained "his suffered so much and I don't think he realize what he was doing to himself"

"so how...did you save him?"

"I tried to put his heart back, but he refused to take it back. He manages to scratch me but I think he was aiming after his own heart" he took his hand up to his cheek where Beetlejuice once scratched him. "he forced me to chain him so I could put his heart back in place"

"you chained him?" she didn't expect that.

"unfortunately yes. he maybe not realize it, but only chain can hold him in bay... but after I have put his heart heart, he tried to take it out again and he forced me to ground his abilities to disassemble his body"

"how could you do that? It sound really tricky to do"

"I'm not sure how I did it, but I did it for his own sake. Of course... he was not happy for it"

"oh my god, did he hurt you?" Ella said with wide eyes. she knew Beetlejuice could be kind of aggressive or even intimidating sometimes.

"no. my brother will never hurt me" he said defending Ella was not so sure about that, for then she saw him that day he have went on a rampage, he surely look like he was close to hurt Donny. But she decided not to say it to him.  
They was silence for a while then they walk in the park. She took a look at him when they walk and she notice he was beginning to look down in the ground and frown.

"what is it?" she ask him gently. he looked at her, but this time he didn't smile

"do you want me to learn higher standard of inborn magic?" it took some time before it hit her what he was asking about

"No..no, you don't have to changes yourself, if you don't want to" she quickly said, it was one of those things people have tried for years with her "beside I can't see you as teapot, it will look way to weird" she joke and he chuckle at her but he forgot to look where he was going so he trip over a stone and fall as long he was on the ground "but maybe flying or floating will come you in handy" she laugh and helped him up.

*¨*¨*

The Autumn was coming to the land and for that it means for many that the winter was coming. For Lydia, Beetlejuice and few other was this their favorite time of the year, for it was also here Halloween was. Right now, the photo collage was not in Halloween mood for there was one on the school there was in a bad mood: Ella.  
All from second year, knew about Ella's temper and all the new first year soon got to know it. This time she was not just mad. No, this time even the ghost Beetlejuice kept a distance to her. She was **boiling angry** and nobody knew why. They just knew they should stay away from her or feel her wrath. Lydia was the only one who look immune for her friend's fury, but even she knew it will be stupid to dig in it. So right now Ella was home with Lydia in hope she will calm down, but unfortunate... it didn't help. While Ella keep walk around with some good swore words, Lydia sat on her couch with a book, Beetlejuice has take cover in.

"I have never seen Ella so upset before" Lydia mumble when she keep a eye on Ella there have a deal to kick to things in her bad mood

"**upset?! **She is red hot(he turn red), blistering mad(still red but now with flames), furious-"

"**you** better cold down before you burn a hole in my book" Lydia said quick and Beetlejuice turn himself into a cheap version a Abraham Lincoln in her book. "but I don't know how to cold **her** off" Beetlejuice look thoughtful and said with a evil smirk;

"what about send her over to Donny?"

"Beetlejuice!"

"**what?!**"

"we can't let her come over to him in that kind of mood"

"why not? Even if she lose her head(he took is own head off), he can't die of it"

"I don't know Beej..."

"oh come on Babes. She have soon ruin all your chairs and beside.." he took a calendar out from his suit "I have read in her calendar, she was going to visit him anyway" Lydia sighed defeatist.

–

_**knock-knock**_

"hm, most be the mailman" Donny mumble for himself when he walk over to the door to open it. To his big surprise it was Ella there just walk in rude and still standing outside was his older brother with his head turn the wrong way. Donny just stood in the door when Beetlejuice turn his head back in place.

"whoa... that girl can give a hit to turn heads" he mumbled. Donny looked from Beetlejuice to Ella(there now sat in his couch and glare evil at newspaper for some odd reason) and back to his brother.

"is there something there bother her?" he ask Beetlejuice

"you tell me! You saw what she did to me when I get to close" Beetlejuice took a look at his own cheek there have a big red hand mark.

"she did that?" Donny ask surprise. He have never seen Ella angry before.

"sure she did"

"maybe I can calm her down" Donny said and both heard something there got crash inside the house

"good luck with that! The last who tried to touch her, expect for me of course, ended on the hospital with a knife in the chest" Beetlejuice joked malevolent and Donny could not hold a gulp back. (he didn't know his brother was only joking) "well, I don't want to hang around here anymore" and Beetlejuice was gone. Donny looked at the place his brother was for few seconds before he close the door. He find out that Ella have kicked to a chair and he walk over to put it back in place. He was not use to deal with angry people and he some kind of way knew, she will immaterially bite his head off if he talk to her like this, so he tried another thing he has seen his father use against Beetlejuice.

–

it was just **one of those days** there everything just was** stupid**. She have just taken the wrong leg out of bed and some **idiot** just have to try to flirt with her. **Really** a **bad time** they did that, and if that's wasn't enough they began to call her the 'Amber widow' again and that was the last straw for her! So she snapped of **everyone** who just looked **wrong** at her. Right now she **didn't care** she was rude or not, for people should **just shut up** and **leave her hell alone!**  
Her sight caught something and she was really close to slap it away when she notice what it was. It was a book. She look at it for a while, but her curiosity was greater than her rages. She took the book, open it and...  
"I can't read this shit" she growled rude "what is it anyway?"

"it's Latin" Donny told her and he took the changes to sit(but keep his distance) beside her

"so?"

"in Neitherworld's national graphic, they tell that in King Arthur time, some Magicians use Latin or their own tongue to cast spells" she frowned skeptical at him "here, let me show you" he took a little hand-size dull up and put it gently in her hand, she glare warning at him. She will **not** fall for some **stupid** things like this and she was **not impress**! He open a side on the book in her hand(she growled again and he simple ignore it) and find a line in the book and said; "saltastis enim vos" the little dull in her hand suddenly began to dance. She watched it, until it lay lifeless in her hand again.

"you just use your own magic to make it move" she snorted

"I can't move things like that" he said calm to her "here, you try. Just say 'saltastis enim vos' clearly"

"**this is stupid and I don't want to!**" she sneered at him, there jump a little over her rage.

"come on, there is no harm in it" he pleaded friendly

"**fine!**" she snap "saltastis enim vos, but it will no-" she stopped up when the little dull began to dance again.

"see? Even human can have magic" he cheered and she took a extra look in the book.

"so this is spells?" she forgot her anger for a moment

"most of them is just quotes, but some of them is spells" he explained "but they can only be use on specials things"

"like what?" he took the little dull up from her hand and show it better to her. It have a some kind of pentagram on it

"this little doll is Neitherworld made, but the mark on it's chest is Outworlds"

"Outworld?"

"oh sorry. It what Neitherworldians call your world" he explain "many of the spells only work if you have a Neitherworldian items with something, like a robe or just a hair from Outworld"

"I see" Ella said and read some of the quotes, but look back at him with a frown "I didn't know you could Latin"

"I have many hobbies" he said with a shrug, she only gave a "hm" back. They both sat in silent for a while until, Donny ask friendly; "may I try something?"

"what?" she almost snapped

"give you massage? It maybe help you to relax a bit" he ask innocent enough, she narrow her eyes against him and he almost shrink under her glare. She gave him a stiff nod, turn her back to him and was more and ready to bite back **if** he tried **anything**. To her utterly surprise, his touch was unbelievable gently and not at all loutish. He massage her shoulder and she soon began to relax under his touch and she couldn't stop enjoy it. "feeling better?" he ask.

"mhm" was her only answer and to her small disappointment, he stopped.

"that good, it not good to be in a bad mood too long. Just remember something good and put your smile back" she smile over his little speech, he always knew how to make her in better mood again. She took a look at the book again and she ask;

"what does this say?" he took a look over her shoulder and said;

"Pulchra es, ut solis ortus mean; you are beautiful as the sunrise" she blinked, not sure he just gave her a compliment or he **did** tell her what it mean. She ignore it and ask again; "stellae cadent?"

"it means; the stars fall down"

"what part of if is the word for star?"

"stellae"

"oh okay. And 'ad infernum'?"

"that I don't say that, when there are a lady in the room" she laugh, it felt good to laugh today to ease her rage there was almost gone now.

"so it's a really bad word"

"yes"

"okay, one last and I will stop" she said and flip some pages till a small quotes got her eyes "Te amo?" he hesitated for a moment, he look down in the floor and his face blushed almost when he said;

"I love you" she felt her heart skip a beat or two for hearing him say **that**, she know he just told her what 'Te amo' means, but just hearing him say those three **silly** words was enough to take her breath away. Before there could come a awkward silence, Ella quickly close the book and ask him;

"can I borrow the book? You know, to maybe learn something from it" he almost look relieved over her question.

"sure, you can keep so long you will, I have already read it 30 times" she laugh over his honesty.

"thanks for cheer me up D. I just think I have taken the wrong leg outta bed today"

"ah, it was nothing" he said smiling and stand up "I have almost forgot I have something out in the oven" he walk out in the kitchen(she decided to stand up a bit) and come back with a small bawl with the same cookies, he have made the first time she was on visit. She knew he only made them, because he was sure she like this Neitherworld food.

"you are always so nice to me" she tease him and took one. He took also one, walk over to her again and-  
_**BAM!**_  
the high noise startle Ella so much, that she trip over her own feet and just before she hit the floor, Donny have catch her with inhuman speed. "**what was that?!**" she ask shocked

"think it was Hav there tried to make a new barbecue recipe" Donny mumbled and took a look at her "are you okay?"

"sure, just startle" she said and look into his face "thanks" he only nodded and gaze into her eyes and she notice he was beginning to examine her face, she quickly look down before he took a **good look** in her eyes and saw what the time was 19.17pm "shit" she mumble and quickly got up on her feet "I have to go home, I have still homework"

"uh yeah okay" he said and took her upstairs to his big mirror and make it to a door to her world. Before she went though it she gave Donny a innocent cheek-kiss

"thanks again for cheering me up" she said and walk though. She ended in her own apartment though own newly bought man-size mirror in her bedroom. She walk into her living-room and couldn't hold a sigh back.  
_Homework... well at least the two first classes tomorrow is canceled _she thought and sat down to pack her homework up from her back-bag she have just thrown on the floor, because of her bad mood. She took a look around. _Maybe it best I clean up first after my own fury mood. __**Man!**__ I need to do something about it..._

–

Donny was restless. The things there have happen to day was just... well odd.. and yet still not. Ella's scent was so... good. But she smell of flower and berries. He have smell that scent hundred of times before, so why did he think hers was better? The cheek-kiss was also something he was use to then his mother was on visit, for she gave both her children kiss on the cheek like that but again he felt his whole body shivered when Ella did it, so why? It was like the time she really kissed him on hers school's corridor. That sudden kiss have shocked him so much the he just began to babbled... he wish a little he didn't walk away, when she told him too. But it was the caught of her eyes there have taken the price. He never got a good look, because she looked away, but he could swear that they wasn't brown as he have thought they was. For a second they look golden, he was not sure and he wish he could have taken a better look.  
He sighed about everything about her and took one of his homemade cookies to maybe to get his mind on something else. It was here he notice, Ella has forgotten to take his book with Latin quotes with her.  
_Maybe I should give it to her _he thought and took the book up and walk over to his mirror. Before he touch it, it hit him that he didn't know where she lived. **If** Donny was a guy who curses, he will probably have done it now, but instead he sighed deep. _I could ask her brother, where she live. Oh no. I don't know where he live either... _he thought and began to think over other possibilities. He could only see two;  
first; search in every mirror until he found her, but there was a big risk with that. He remember that last time he tried that. So there was only the second choice. He touch the mirror and Lydia's apartment could be seen. To his chock he caught her and his older brother maybe not in the best time, for it look like he gave her some really intimate kisses. Donny quickly clear his throat before it got **too** embarrassing. Beetlejuice saw him and he look like he was ready to kill

"why shall you **always** come when we **least want you**!" he growled then Lydia got up with a blushing red head.

"I sorry to come like this, Lydia" he said and look sorry at Lydia "but I didn't know who I else should turn to"

"did Ella see what a goody-two-shoe you are and finally decided leave you?" Beetlejuice mock from the couch and still glared evil at Donny, there flinch(to BJ's great delight) at bit over his brothers words and hope they wasn't true "why did you just turn to her, huh? But noo you just **have** to ruin **our **fun and-"

"**Beetlejuice!**" Lydia cut him harsh off

"that's why I come to you guys. She never told me where she lived" Donny said quick before it ended in a argument "so is it possible you can help me?" he turned his look over to Lydia there nodded and said his name. To Beetlejuice disappointment, Donny didn't trip when he came out of the mirror, so instead he ask;

"so Ell never told you where she lived, don't it yell 'leave me alone' or maybe she soon take **your** house and trash it" Donny flinched again over Beetlejuice words there smirked ferociously

"**Beetlejuice!**"

"**okayokay!** Just don't send me back" he quickly took his hands up in surrendering

"but Donny. It is beginning to be late, so why do you need to see Ella now? Did something happen between you two?" Lydia ask gently after she was done yelling at Beetlejuice.

"oh no. she is fine, but she forgot this" he show her the book

"you can always give it to her next time you see her"

"oh yeah... I forgot that" he said with a embarrassed look, he has not thought about that...

"what about we just throw him over to Ell and let her deal with him?" Beetlejuice said and began to push Donny outside "I show him where Ella live and when we can get back to where we was off" not what Donny wanted to hear.  
Outside the the apartment Beetlejuice juice a map into his hand and said; "she live there, so off you go"

"thank you brother dear"

"oh you **welcome** brother dear" BJ mock back with a childish voice and out off nowhere he snatch the book from Donny's arm "Latin? Are you trying to give her some of your stupid hobbies?"

"she ask she can borrow it" he explained to his older brother

"right" he throw the book back to Donny there grab it (not so elegant) and examine his little brother "hm damn"

"what is it?" Donny ask friendly

"I have hoped she have stabbed you or maybe just give you a blood-eye"

"she will never hurt me" Donny defended her

"sounds like you are fall head over heels for her" BJ said with a smirk and crossed arms

"Oh no, we are just friends-" he said not quite sure what his older brother meant by it, but he never get far for-

"**when how come, to give her a silly book couldn't wait to next day?!**" Beetlejuice snap him off and look straight into his younger brothers wide eyes "just need to see her?"

"I guess so..." Donny said with a look in the ground, still confused over everything around Ella.

"you have always been a sap and sometime I don't know what a awesome girl like Ell is doing with you" BJ said with a snort and that just hit a soft spot on Donny.

"that was low..." he mumbled

"I know" Beetlejuice said still smirking "but if I'm a bit lucky, she can make a real **living** ghost outta you for a changes"

"what?" Donny ask startled, not sure what his brother meant by that.

"say 'hi' to her from the ghost with the most" he said and Donny was suddenly a place with some apartments he didn't know.  
He walk over to the nearest door and try to open it. It was lock. He saw there was name tags and he began to read them, to be sure his brother not have send him out in nowhere for his own amusement. "_Ella Knight" _ stood on one of them. Donny looked at it for a while and try to push the bottom beside the name tag. He was not use to the Outworld's technology

"_hallo?_" Ella's voice could be heard "_who is it?_"

"ehm.. it's me, Donny" he said unsure

"_DONNY?!_" she yelled(Donny jumped almost three meters up in the air of pure shock) and a loud bib was heard "_the door is open now_" he walk over and this time the door open. He walk up at the stairs and never got the changes to knock on her door before she have almost rip it open. She look utterly surprise to see him "how did you find out where I lived? Nevermind, come in" Ella moved away from the door to let him in. he notice quick that she didn't have the same clothes on she have last time he saw her. She have clothes on her there look to big for her for her shirt hang lose over her left shoulder.. He realized he stared at her and he quickly walk in and gave her the book.

"you forgot this"

–

Ella didn't see **that** coming. That Donny **suddenly** find her apartment and now** stood** in her place.

"you forgot this" he said and gave her the book with Latin words

"thank you" she said still surprise to see him and frowned over the book in her hands "but you could just have giving it to me next time we saw each other"

"I know... I only thought about that later" he apologized and look embarrassed over his mistake

"well, **now** you gave me a good reason to show my place" she said cheerful and took a look around "but forgive my mess... most the reason I don't invite people into my place"

"so it not because you don't want me to know where you live?" he ask fast and make her frown in suspicious.

"no? Who gave you that idea?" by the look on Donny's face, he didn't have to say it "Beetlejuice" she growled low "someday I will make-"

"he didn't mean it, he is always a kidder" he quickly defended his older brother

"sometime to **much** for his own good" she said with crossed arms and looked at her mess.

"shall I help you cleaning it up?" he ask friendly

"oh no, this is my own mess, so I-"

"I insist"

"okay if you insist" she laugh so they both use around a half hour to clean her apartment up, it was a lot easier when she have something to help. Most of her mess was lucky only papers and books. When they was done, she throw herself in her couch and sighed;  
"phew! I have never been good to clean up" she make place to Donny "but at least I can see my floor now" she look up from her lying position, when Donny didn't response on her comment as he use to do. He looked tense for some reason and it didn't either look like he have slept for a good while, for it looked like he has bags under his eyes. Why haven't she **notice** that later? "when did you sleep last time?" she sat up to get a better look at him, he both look tired and confuse.

"I have not sleep so good for a while" he told her "can't figure out why"

"stupid question; but why does a dead need sleep?"

"there are never a stupid question, only stupid answer" he said with a small smile "to keep us sane and to recharge our strength"

"make sense" Ella mumbled and felt a bit sorry over she have not notice it sooner. She got a idea. She put some relaxing music on her music-center and ask Donny to lay down on her couch. He did what she ask him to do but he still look like he was uncomfortable, so she fetch some of her pillows(she has enough of those)and a blanket in her apartment and gave it to him.

"I don't think it's a good idea that I sleep here" he said unease

"don't worry, you just need a power-nap" Ella said and crouch down behind his head "I'm not as good to massage as you are, but I know things or two" she gently began to massage his temples, he began immaterially to tense more up. "easy, it's gonna be okay" she said gently and a little by little he began to relax under her touch.  
After 10 minutes she stop her massage to figure out it help him or not and what she discover, make her really realize that he was a truly dead man. She quickly figure out he didn't breath, there was no movement **at all **from his chest and she couldn't hear his breath. Most out from curiosity she gently, for not to wake him up(she think he slept), she put two finger on his neck. No pulse. That means he have no heartbeat.  
_Wonder what so make him walk around? Does he have blood in him or have he something else substitute his blood? Can ghost get sick like us or are they total immune for everything? Arhg! So many questions! _she thought and when she move her fingers away from his neck he moved a bit _well, there are still some life in him... so to speak. wonder why he don't breath? I have heard Beetlejuice breath, but maybe he only do it as a habit._ she moved so she now sat in front of Donny's face to take a better look. She saw it as a good changes to figure out, what did make him so different from a living or even maybe the difference between the two brothers.  
His skin was pale, almost purple and dark color was around his eyes. The funny fact was she was not at all creep out to think over that he was dead, she only found it interesting that the dead could walk. By looking at his skin for a while she began to wonder what have killed him? By the skin color, she mostly think it was drowning or suffocation. She knew from Lydia that it was extremely rude to ask a deceased how they died, but it was still funny(not haha funny) to think over. She notice his ears was more pointing, so she has a feeling he have a good hear sense, for she already know his nose could pick things up like a bloodhound. He turned again so he faced her. His face look like Beetlejuice, she have examine the first time she saw him, but Donny's eyebrow was a bit bigger and he have a lot shorter hair. But the hair color was the same.  
_It hard to believe that Donny is the youngest of those two. He is a lot more mature than B.J, But there can't be so big ages difference between those two, for they almost look like they are the same ages. _She look at the sleeping Donny and smiled gently over him _I know you are a lot younger than your act. I dare to think you are in the early twenties like me_ She move closer to his face and began to wonder if he have the same green eyes as Beetlejuice. She knew that Beetlejuice have dark green eyes, close to olive green. She have never taken a good look at Donny's eyes. just as she have wondered about it, he slowly open his eyes from his sleep and she was so close she couldn't avoid to see every detail in them.  
No, he didn't have the same green eye color as his older brother. His eyes was closer to blue. A Turkish green or a deep blue. Compered to Beetlejuice which eyes was narrow, Donny's pupil was kind of big, giving him a more calm and friendly sight. But she also notice something else; his whole eyes was yellow, a sure sign of dead, most people maybe just think he inflammation in his eyes and will ignore it. He was just so interesting to look at.  
"D. how?-!" she stopped completely up shocked over what just happen next.  
Donny suddenly moved over to her and** kissed her!** And she did **nothing** to provoke him to **doing it**! But **he**. **Truly kissed her**. And she was to **startled** to enjoy it!

–

like she have done, the first thing Donny did when he woke up rested, was to look into her eyes. And her eyes was something he has **never** seen before in his entire existence. She has amber eyes. Not brown but more golden. It was like looking into living amber or into fire there was lock in this woman's eyes. He just look into the sun itself... maybe even heaven. And he couldn't help it, he was not even sure he think. He kissed her.  
Donny could not even describe how he felt when **he** kissed her, for her lips was both warm and soft, like the a warm summer day he always longer for. Sfter a moment he realized what he was doing and quickly move away from her, she look at him with a mix between to be startle and surprise. She got up from the floor and without a word she sat beside him and she slowly touch her lips with her fingers.

"you-you kissed me...?" she said with wide eyes. He wanted to say he was sorry, but the truth was he wasn't sorry.

"I couldn't help it..." he almost whispered and felt kinda embarrassed over his own reckless. He have **never** done something like that before. Suddenly she began to walk around in her apartment. Donny watched her mumble for herself.  
In over a month Donny have notice he was beginning to felt something different. A kind of need and no matter what he did of his regular habits, none of it's help to get this new feeling out of him. He has lost appetite and could find himself feel impatient, which was not normal for him. He has notice he most began to act like this after Ella has visiting him or if he has not seen or heard her for a while. So this new feeling most have something to do with Ella and he **needed** to know why. Suddenly Donny was in front of Ella, there was close to go up to her bedroom three stairs.  
"how did I...?" Donny mumble confuse over his sudden teleport, even Ella look at him shocked. She looked at him, examine his face and those eyes of heaven again found his. Again without thinking, he tried to touch hers cheek but when her eyes looked at his hand, he stopped and was close to let the arm drop down to his side again.

"Don, if you **want** to do something, **do it.** If you keep thinking over it the right or wrong, you will never get what you want... sometimes it just **best** to follow you guts" Ella said serious to him and he gently took the changes to take his hand up to her face again. He lay his fingers so close he dared to her eyes and he was just lost in them, they was so beautiful and unique. "you like my eyes?" she ask him, like it wonder her that he did. he nodded, still lost in her eyes. When he finally found his voice the only thing he could say was;

"how?"

"amber eyes is rare and mine is really rare because of the bright yellow in them" she told him "most people find them frighting, because it not normal people have amber colored eyes as mine"

"I think they are beautiful" he said truthfully to her and said most to himself "why have I not notice it sooner?"

"because I didn't **let **you" she said with a spark of harshness "not so found of people look at my eyes, for they found them creepy" she laugh bitter "probably that's why people call me the Amber widow"

"that's cruel..." Donny said sad for her and keep caress her face gently. She close her eyes for a moment and he has a feeling she enjoy it.

"that's life..." she took her own hand up to his face "and speaking of life. I know you are dead for you literally don't breath or have a heartbeat, but why do you not have dull eyes?"

"have you heard the adage; 'the eyes is the window to your soul'?" he ask her

"yes?" she said slow

"you have to take that literally with us"

"it's your soul?"

"yes. You can say it the last shred of our living lives" she nodded in understanding

"make sense... wait a minute, the last shred?"

"you ask me why I don't breath? You see, after a decade or two, you simple just forget how to breath. I don't need air, so I only breath for a while because it was a habit, but after 200 years the habit slowly began to died out"

"but I have heard you cough before"

"I cough because I have something in my throat there tickled"

"oh..." she said and looked down "so, the more time passes, the more you forget?"

"unfortunate... yes" he nodded sad "that's why many deceased decided to 'move on' because they miss to be alive again"

"how long how you been in the Neitherworld?" she realize what she was asking "sorry, that was maybe not the best thing to ask-"

"I'm born 16 March 1612 in Jamestown" he told her without hesitation, he just felt he need to tell her it. Ella wide her eyes for that

"so you are one of the first white men in United state there came?"

"no, me and my brother is born in this land. My parents and their families was the first white men and women there came to the United states" he told her, he let go of her so she could think.

"if I count right here, you are around 400 years old"

"384 years old" he correct and when she looked at him, he shrugs; "I have counted the years"

"forget to be my grandfather, you could easily be my decedent" she said with a amusing smile, it surprise him she took it so well. "that can't be possible. For I never got a changes to start my own family"

"I didn't know... sorry for bringing it up" he saw a sparks of hurt in her eyes, but it was a quick gone as it came.

"it's okay. It part of the past now" he said with a small smile, he took a look at her clock, the time was 21.25 p.m "I better go home"

"oh... okay" Ella said blinking and show him her man-size mirror in her bedroom "here you go" Donny walk over to the mirror, but stop up and looked back at her. Ella looked question at him. They both stood and looked at each other for a while.  
Donny was torn. He knew he should head home, but he didn't **want **to leave. So right now he just stood there and looked at her. It was her there took some step over to him, so they only stood few inched away from each other and she examine his face again like she was searching for something, it was difficult to say in her bedrooms dim light. She took his hand and gently make him sit on her bed. She sat beside him and with no words, she move close to his face and let her lips touch his. He was first startled over been kissed again, when he finally relaxed she moved away before he could kiss her back. She could see it was his attention to return the kiss.  
"have ever been with a woman before?" she suddenly ask he couldn't stop to raise a eyebrow at her. She only gave a little sorry smile back. "have you dated after your death?" he looked down "I take that as a 'no'" she said and to her hand under his jaw, slowly make him look at her again and she said serious "Donny, if you **want** me to stop, I stop. **One** word and I stop **everything,** no matter **what** it is. Okay?" more confused than ever, over her little serious speech, he nodded slowly.  
She got a smile there was close to a smirk. she gently push him down on her bed and she lay beside him on his right side, resting on her side. It took a while before he realized what she was up too, so he gulped a little nervous, but didn't move away from her. She took his hand in hers, put it on her side and move his hand with her down on her side to her hips. He took his hand to him again when he was close to touch her backside, but she took again he hand gently and put his hand on her backside and move it down to her thigh. He couldn't hold a new gulp back and she only gave him a confident smile in response. She took his hand up to her side again and moved it to her hips, backside and legs for the second time. For the third time she let go of his while it was still resting on her side. Slowly, very slowly, he move his hand over her body. It was so long time since he last have been with a woman that he have forgot the feeling of it, and even it was so 'new' to him, he could help but enjoy that she allowed him to this.  
He tired slowly to touch her other places on her body. keep a vary eye on her to see he hurt her or if she enjoy it. Donny was sure no matter were he touch her, she will enjoy it, until his hand get too close on her stomach.  
"not there" she whispered soft. He respect her feelings and move his hand away. She too began to figure out where he allow her hand, but he was a bit quicker to brush her off because he was not use to people touch him like that. His body began to shiver under her touch, it was a new feeling or just a feeling he have forgot, he didn't know. Even it was so foreign, he couldn't help but close his eyes a little, because he just enjoyed it. Ella watched him and her smile grew a bit, she took her head closer to his so he could feel her breath and it make his body flinch over the sudden surprise.  
"easy... it's gonna be okay" she whispers gently in his ears and kiss his lips gently and move her kisses down to his cheek and jaw, there make his body shiver on a way there could only be describe as good. A sound of need escape his mouth and he felt desperate to kiss her. He quickly caught her lips and kiss her with a eager there almost scared him and she gladly kissed him back with her fiery, she gently push him away so they broke their kiss. His body was began to shake a bit over this intense movement he had with her.

"is-is this... normal?" he ask her shuttering. She smile with amusement;

"more than you think" and she began to kiss him again and he was quick to response back.  
**This was amazing**! He had nearly forgot how to be with a women and how ones body responded to it, he found himself eager to her touch and loved just everything she did to him. But something began to feel wrong. Something in his chest began to hurt. Taking a hard grip around his lungs. What **happening**!? He could barely see, his lungs hurt terrible and he began to twitch to make it stop. Ella could see there was something wrong with him and probably not thinking over he was dead, she quickly did the mouth-to-mouth method on him, so air filled his lungs and he automatic gasped after air. He gasped for a moment, then it hit him what he was doing.

"I-I-I need air? How is that possible? I don't understand. How?" Donny busted out between his rabid gasp. He was dead, he didn't need air. So why? Why does he need it now? **Nothing** make **sense**!

"easy, easy" Ella said to clam him down and lay a hand on him. Just her touch was enough to calm him a bit "it's okay... it's okay"

"how? How is this possible?" he ask her again pleading, hoping she know the answer.

"I don't know... maybe I breath life down in your lungs and a old habit came back" she said unsure, but it was the best reason he have heard and he began to relax over that thought.

_She gave a bit of her life to me? _He thought and he stroke her face gently again. She began to kiss him again and even if he got a bit of a scare for a moment ago, he couldn't stop enjoying how her kisses make him feel. He soon began to mimic her when she breath and he find it a lot easier now to regain himself, soon he didn't have to gasp after air and while he enjoy Ella's kisses. He soon heard her make a noise there could remind of a laugh, he open one of his eyes to look at her.  
"what is it?" he ask her gently

"you purr" Ella said with a voice full of amusement.

"no, I don't" he said

"you did before"

"I can't hear it and I does have a little better hearing sense than you" he said wise back, she only smiled bigger.

"you can say what you want, but I am pretty sure you only make that sound when you enjoy something" she move closer to his ear and whisper seductive "so you can't hide you like what I am doing to you" he didn't say a thing to her statement and soon he began to feel dizzy. "remember to breath" she said with a smile and he exhale out to take some new air in.  
it was not that bad, to could breath again, it kinda felt nice. she bit her lip and ask almost whispering; "how good can you see in the dark?" odd question, but he responded;

"right now I can only see contour... but I can still see you"

"so you see as good as me as a living" she mumble most to herself, she fiddle her fingers around his clothes "remember you can still say stop, if you don't want" she remembered him and took his shirt off, he allow that more than less. when she took her to big t-shirt off, his mind almost lock down even he couldn't see her fully because off the dim light, he could see she was over-beyond beautiful. He allowed her to undress him and he even took some of her already very little clothes off. He felt a bit expose, but he forgot that after she kissed him fiery again.  
It began to felt like her skin was in fire and it tickling on his skin. When he open his eyes for a moment to look into hers, he saw her eyes and saw something he could only describe as one thing. Need. Before he could even flinch or make a sound, she touch his manhood. He cast his head head back and gasped over the suddenness. Every kiss and now also every touch drove him to a edge, he didn't know what was in the bottom. The Need he have felt for a while, grew stronger and stronger. It took over every part of him and block every reasonable senses inside of him.  
Without thinking. He took a hold in her and flip her, so he had pinned her down. It surprise them both. But mostly Ella, there looked startled at him. Donny panting, trying to regain himself and he felt something hurting his chest, he gave the quickly movement the fault for that. He could see she wanted something from him, but-

"I don't know what I shall do" he said unsure over his own suddenness and panting slower now. she wrap her hands around his neck then she whispered;

"then I will show you" she move closer to his body, so he could feel her heated body in almost every part of his. She keep gently guiding to move closer and closer to her. his body began really to react funny and now he could tell that it wasn't the quick standup there have make his chest hurt, for now it came in small kick.

"is-is it... normal?-" he gasped loud when he felt her more than close to him, so close that he felt her inside of himself. She was so warm against his always cold body. He let himself rest on both his arms to again regain his sanity... but it was **almost **impossible. "my chest hurting" was the only thing he could make out form his gasping. She move slowly under him and he follow with her, for it was something there just make his body want more even it scared him a little.

"I think, my body will try to give you something..." she said slowly to him, even she have to mourn for air over this act "so let go of reasonable senses for a moment and see what happen" she lay one of her hands on his chest, to maybe follow up what happening with him "I'm here with you all the way" Donny didn't dared to let go, like she ask him to do. He didn't dare to close his eyes, for not completely snap this need there keep trying taking over his whole being..  
Donny has never tried to be electrifier or kicked before. That he felt in his chest, felt like someone kicked him hard in the chest and it make him fall down(Ella push him beside of her), almost paralyzed of chock  
"what was that? What happening? What just happen?!" he blurted out still with his mind in chock and he knew it wasn't Ella there have kick him, so was it? Ella most have felt it to, for she have jerked away right after he felt the 'kick' in his chest. He looked at her and almost beg her "what happened?" without a word she lay a hand on his chest, her eyes widened.  
"what?" he ask and tried self to figure out what it was on his chest, he never got the changes for Ella took quick his hand and put in on her chest, so he felt her heart beat. Oddly enough, to feel something so human as a heart beat, make him clam down. She lay very slowly his own hand on his chest. His eyes wide probably in double size. He forgot for a moment that he need to breath. But this... this he felt right now... was just **impossible**!  
He felt **his** heart **beat.**

"don't panic" Ella said to him "take a large breath and breath out" he took a large breath and exhale slowly again out "look at me" he looked at her with a face painted with pure confusing.

"how?" was the only thing he could say

"I think I just gave you some kind of fake life"

"fake... life...?"

"well... you are still dead. So it the only explanation I can come up with" he nodded some quick nod. This... was just... something he had **ever** believed could happen. And here he was with a beating heart.

"I think it time to end what we started" she said to him and she move on the top of him and all the Need in him came back like fire. Even if his body really much enjoy the moment, he mourn after. his mind was one big **mess** right now.  
Something in his mind keep telling him that **this**... was wrong. Breather and deceased... that was just not right...it was forbidden... He felt like his whole mind will be torn from each other if he keep this up. oh he so much wanted all of this... but it was to new, it was to **different, for foreign... so wrong**! So he panic.

"st-stop" he manages to say through his gasps and everything stopped. Still close to a panic attack and lust driven state there spinning wild in him. he lay still for a moment to pull himself together. He look slowly around to find out where Ella was. She lay so long away from him in her bed, so possibly she could with a quilt around her body. Only her eyes could been seen, when they eyes meet she turn around so not even her eyes could seduce him. Shaking more than ever Donny have possible felt, he quickly redress himself and almost falling over to the mirror. He need some space to think over what he just have been through. Figure out this feeling... feeling for her and for what she just did to him.

"I have to hours free in the morning, so I can make some breakfast" he heard her say "I can also make something for you, if you come back" silent... she was waiting for his answer.

"I can't promise anything, if I don't know I can't keep it" he said slow without looking at her direction.

"if you don't come after 8.00 am, I know you won't come" was the last answer he heard from her before he walk though the mirror.

His body shake over for what just have happen.  
His mind was a mess for the same thing.  
And he just figure out he have make a terrible taboo.  
So Donny was pretty sure he didn't get any sleep tonight

* * *

let take it from the start.  
James is a new 'villain' in the Ghost-life story. Louise drop out or something like that and as you can see... James don't understand a no from girls and that is what makes him dangerous.  
in the two episodes Donny appear in, he doesn't show he can any kind of magic... even his parents show they could a little magic but not Donny. I do think he is stronger than he knew for no normal humans can get a barricade door open like that XD  
I decided to say that Donny only learned to use his inborn magic under Beetejuice exile(read Tangled Souls) but he is not even close to could the same things as his brother.  
yes... a little thing from the Juice brother's past. they are born in Jamestown there was founded 1607. I chose this time because a big eared ghoul in "is a wonderful afterlife" say that Beetlejuice has make complains in 400 years, I trust more what other say than the ghost with the most. I tell a little more about this later :)

I know many will give Donny green eyes as his brother but I just decided to give him deep blue eyes for they fit better on the images I have draw with him.  
Donny tell most what you need to know about rest... good thing he is a little more talkative than his bro.

if you can't wait for the next chapter for not answer question... don't be shy to ask me but few things I decide to keep hiding :)


	5. Confusion

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, the dead soldier and the story belongs me  
few section of this chapter is mature**

* * *

**Confusion**

Ella woke up the next morning and the first thing she wondered over what just happen last night, was a dream or not. She took her quilt off her.  
_Nope, it wasn't a dream _she thought for she never sleep naked. She stretch out, took her clothes and walk out in the bathroom to take a long shower as she usually do. After her shower, she took a look at her own body, many will say she have a perfect body, with the right shape and curves, but she have always hated **one** part of her body for it always bring up something, she will give her right arm to forget. She growled a bit at herself and dress herself in a white sweater and some to long sky-blue pants. Nothing big. Ella jump down to her kitchen and make some breakfast and when that was done, she put all the thing in the oven to keep it warm and walk into her bedroom to see if Donny want to join. Her smile wide quick up, but fall as fast again, when she saw who it was

"hey, it can be** that** depressing to see me" Beetlejuice said offended over her expression.

"I just thought you will be-"

"Donny? I know. But I don't think he will came today"

"why not? What happen to him?"

"you tell me!" Beetlejuice laughed "that face he have. Priceless" he juice a trophy in his arm and clap could be heard somewhere. Ella stood with crossed arms and didn't laugh.

"why are you even out with him? You don't like your brother"

"only when he pisses me off" BJ gave back high with a smirk, but he didn't want to tell her why he was there, so she let it be "**do you let me stand here forever or do you let me in?!**" he suddenly yelled.

"fine. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" "lot better" he immateriality took flight "why do I have to say your name three times? That it just stupid"

"not my fault, I am a cursed ghost"

"you probably deserved it. But I betting you make the biggest laugh outta it"

"heh. I am the ghost with the most" he landed on her bed "so what did you do to him? Show him your photo collection? Gave him some of you food?"

"very funny" she scowled

"hey, wait a minute" he frowned and began to sniff, he took one of her pillows up and sniff to it. It was the same pillow Donny has rested his head on last night "did you try to sleep with him?" he cackled.

"before I answer that really personal question, by the way" she said with narrow eyes "but you have never told me you could literally smell you own brother"

"good noses lay to my mothers side of the family(_Donny said almost the same _Ella thought) and I am a real bloodhound" he morph into a red dog, howled and he turn back to himself with his hands behind his head "so what did you do to him?"

"I had sex with him" she said without hesitation, it make the poltergeist in front of her almost lose his jaw for that info.

"you? With him?!" and he burst out in wild laughter "I have always know he was a idiot around chicks, but **this** is laughable!"

"I can see that" she sneered low, she notice that Beetlejuice suddenly turned serious "what?"

"I'm not sure I am the right guy to tell you that, but once Donny had a wife"

"**a wife?!** But-"

"what about you let me finish first?"

"sorry"

"yeah, he had a wife once and they was both mushy-mushy happy, but I say here is she cheated on him"

"no way... who?" she ask wide-eyed. For the fist time the ghost in front of her look... could it be? Regretful?

" …me"

"**you?!** B.J how could you do tha-"

"he **was** already **dead** there!" he quickly snap defended "I was young and she was the town's best looking girl. So you can blame me though. But don't worry, I learn it on the hard way that it was only was a one road thing"

"she didn't love you?" she ask a bit more friendly with a spark of pity

"no, she only took me, because I look like Donny. But don't tell him about it" he snorted and all the seriousness disappeared "he have always been a sucker to chose women"

"gee thanks" she scowled sarcastic but soon she sighed, with a look over to the mirror "I don't think he will come and eat breakfast with me today..."

"sure he will, I can just hear him now. Do me a favor and say his full name" she only mumbled "Donny Juice" and he float into the mirror. only few seconds later after some commotion, Donny came almost flying out of the mirror. Ella quickly grab him, before he landed on her floor.

"he... he kick me out of my own house" he said stunned.

"it could be worse" she said back and enjoying her body against his. Then he realized that, he quickly jumped away from her, like he was afraid she was going to zap him. It surprise her, but she brush if of and ask nicely; "breakfast is ready, come one, let eat it before it went cold" without a word he follow her down to her living-room and combine kitchen, down of the stairs he fall down "hey D, are you okay?" Ella ask and try to help him up

"don't-touch-me!" Donny said really fast and almost fall again, when she was close to touch him "I'm sorry... it-it just..." he never said the last part. That he just said and did, took her completely off guard. He came up on his feet again, but keep a 'safe' distance away from her, he almost look like a prey there watching a hungry lion. She could see he had not got so much sleep this night, so she gave the blame for that. She gave a little wave to ask him silent to sit down on her small dinner table and soon they both eat silent. Ella began to notice that he breath difficulties and he probably only looked at her to mimic her breathing movement. She also notice that he have big trouble to eat his food and he probably only eat it for pure hospitality. after the breakfast(Donny tired to apologize for only eat half of his food), she quickly clean up and was close to ask him to stay until she should in school, but she saw he keep looking back to her bedroom and probably to her man-size mirror.

_He don't even want to be here. Think he only eat breakfast with me is because B.J throw him over to me-_ her thought stopped there, for suddenly Donny just fainted.  
"hey D, **what the hell**?!" she ran over to him, but he have not even hit the ground before he open his eyes again and he gasped after air.

"I-I n-need to go ho-home" he shuttered and flinch a bit when she got to close. He have taken himself to the heart like he was going to have a heart-attack "I don't feel so good"

"of course you shall go home, you look sick" she said concerned, she knew he won't let her come near her right now, so waited till he was on his feet again "go home, get some rest" he nodded and walk slowly over to the mirror and walk right through it.

*¨*¨*

"hey. Earth to Ella"

"huh? Oh yeah, sorry for that Lydia" she stop looking blank, at one of her photos they should take some things from and make it to one big picture. Not so easy then the teacher want them to make a photo with the theme 'you inner thoughts' "was just thinking"

"about what?" Lydia asked curious

"weeell.."

"Hey girls!" Beetlejuice voice was heard

"oh look, my photo have now 3D effect" Lydia laugh and show her photo with the moon and now a miniature Beetlejuice there sat on her moon "I think I will call it 'the ghost in the moon'"

"what about to say the three B-words to me? Before I get moon sick" he snicker over his own pun. Lydia took a look around in the almost empty room the girls have found, for special occasion like this. Lydia said his name three time and he appear immateriality in his Outworld outfit and he sat beside Lydia in sitting position and look like he own it all. Like on Lydia's old school Miss Shannon school, there was use to see Betty once in a while, the Photo school was so use to see 'B.J' that they was beginning to think he was a boy from one of the other classes and that's why they didn't see him so much.

"speaking about sickness" Ella said and took a quick look around to make sure nobody was in ear length "can a Neitherworldian get sick?"

"course they can be sick" Beetlejuice said like it was the simplest in the world "I have got all of them form the black plague to the-"

"impossible" Ella interrupted him, Beetlejuice look affronted and Lydia look curious at her "you was not even born on that time"

"you aren't Beej" Lydia look at Beetlejuice

"how do you know that little miss 'know it all'?" Beetlejuice learn closer to her and she sighed;

"your brother is born 6 March 1627, that will make you around three years older-"

"pff! I'm not that old" he snorted amused off "I'm only one year older than him"

"so you are also born in March?" Ella ask.

"nah, I'm born the first April"

"the Neitherworld's biggest prankster is born the first April" Lydia giggled there already known he was born there

"talk about karma"

"so did you parents ever try to pull a 'April fool' off you on your birthday?" Ella asked also amused over this.

"nope. I pull it every **year** on them" he snickered and he turn his clothes to Jester outfit "I'm a real jester" both girl couldn't stop laugh of that.

"I'm think Donny is sick" Ella said after she was done laughing.

"hey, the only sick one in the family is me" Beetlejuice huffed

"no, I mean really sick. I have to send him home right after you kick him out of his own house"

"you did what? Beetlejuice!" Lydia looked reproachful at him there quickly walk in defend

"where should I know he was sick? He is never sick, unless he make people sick of him" the last part was most said to himself.

"I want to help him, but I don't know how" Ella said sad

"maybe BJ can figure out what he is wrong with him, if you told us what his symptom is" Lydia said and gave a side look at BJ there have a 'whaaat?!' face.

"you can do that?" Ella asked

"I can always look in my medical chest-book" he mumbled grumpy "did he get pimples?" but he got them self.

"no, he suddenly began to faint out in nowhere and gasp right after. He could barely eat and I don't think he can sleep so good either... and he keep avoiding me"

"that is no sickness(he turn his head over to Lydia) see? I told you he is never sick"

"what it is then?" Ella crossed her arms

"he is scare out of his own mind over two things" he said and took flight then they was the only in the classroom "first of all, he is confused over his feelings for you, taking from one with personal exasperation" Lydia nodded in agreement over the memory they shared "and second of all which is pretty common, he is afraid of life" now it was the two girls turn to get the 'whaaat?!' face and Beetlejuice grinned at it.

"but Beej, how can that be possible? You are-"

"and there we have it folks" he said and juice himself into something there could look like a doctor "to be afraid of life for a ghoul is as common as dead scare the living. Some people(he teleport himself behind Lydia with his hands on her shoulders and face close to her) like you Lyds, have learn to deal with dead and don't find it frighting anymore, but to hang around a the living to much have also make me cold(he morph into a snowman) over for all that living thing" he turn back but now with his black and white striped suit on "so the living and dead thing effect both living and dead. With me so far?" both girls nodded slow. "but Donny have never been around living people more than twice and when you came Ell(he juice him behind Ella) and began to show him how life works again. he just freak (his head spin, and stopped it) wow... so feel life again is the same for you, if you take you own heart out"  
Ella screamed a bit shocked up, when he took his own heart out and began to play with it like it was a football "I think it's great to feel life like this and I don't want to give it up for anything" he throw his heart in a bow over to Lydia there grab his heart and Ella wide her eyes when she saw HIS heart was beating to "and all of it because I am with the girl holding my heart" he teleport himself behind Lydia again and nuzzle up her almost intimate, Ella felt a bit envy when she looked at those two. Lydia giggled and push him playful away, before he was push fully away he snatch his heart again by his long tongue and swallow his heart, to Ella's big surprise

"so what can I do about it?" Ella asked Beetlejuice there again to flight in the air

"not much. Either he suck it up or he doesn't" he follow a fly with his eyes and snatch it in real frog stile with his tongue "but I know what his breathing will stop in for few hours and his heart will stop in the end of the next day"

–

Donny sat in a corner in his house most of the night. Scared out of his own mind, for what he just have done in the start of the night. he has not close a eye the whole night and that was beginning to make him more tense than he already was. He began to move a little when the sunrise began to come.  
"I need to talk to somebody about this..." Donny mumble slow and came slowly on his feet. With shaking hands he first thought was to ask his parents, but he only know one other there have try this before... his brother. He slowly lay his hand on the mirror and Lydia's apartment was show in the mirror. He saw Beetlejuice lay funny in Lydia's small couch, he look like he was half-asleep "Beetlejuice?" Donny called silently. Beetlejuice open one of his eyes and make a grimace for seeing who have 'wake' him up.

"what do you want? does you have someone else to bother?"

"I just want...to talk" Beetlejuice raise a eyebrow, since when have those two 'just talk' to each other?

"about what?" he took a better look at his younger brother and saw he has **darker **rings under his eyes. That only mean one thing "when did you last sleep?" Donny didn't answer back. He look like he was close to beg him to come over. "fiiine, I come" the poltergeist grumbled. He disappeared and reappeared beside of Donny with crossed arms "so what is it?" Donny didn't answer at first. He just sat himself again in the corner, he has sat in the most of the night and took his legs up to his chest. Beetlejuice look slightly confused over his action.

"do you think over it... if you do something wrong?" Donny ask him slow

"why should I?" Beetlejuice shrugged, he was just born as a troublemaker and he added more for fun "if it got to heating up, I just hide with Lyds in some days"

"with Lydia..." Donny mumbled "have you... ever regret?-"

"no?" Beetlejuice said slow, he was beginning to find Donny's questions odd "what's going on?"

"I think I have done something wrong" Donny said slow and took his hands up to his beating chest. He could still not figure out this was a curse or... maybe something else "and I can shake the... feeling of me..." a little smile came on his face. Beetlejuice look more confused than ever "it was..."

"what?" now his older brother was more curious than confused, he want to know what Donny have done wrong "little Donny is not so nice as all think he is?" he ask teasing and squat to Donny eyes height "did you try to exorcist or kill somebody?"

"no!" he quickly said. How could Beetlejuice think that?! But that he had done was almost as worse than that, so he began just to babble out "I-I...and Ella...I don't know how it happen-"

"what are you talking about?" Beetlejuice cut him off slightly annoyed, that he keep avoid what have happen. He took a better look at his younger brother, to see he could find some answer on him. Beside that he look tired, he look fine enough. It was here he saw something. Donny's shoulder move up and down, it even sound like he was breathing, even it sound a little difficult. he could just try some new, by take a old habit back. It was most that Donny keep holding his right hand over his chest there make the old wheels in Beetlejuice head to turn a little. "wait a minute..." Beetlejuice said slowly. Donny saw his brother starring and just panic, for he knew that Beetlejuice was only loyal to himself and Lydia. All others he will betray with only one blink with his eyes, if it will came him handy. Donny tried that second handed.

"this was a bad idea" Donny said and quickly got away from Beetlejuice's staring, before he found out what the truth was. He quickly locked himself in his bedroom.

"hey, where are you going?" he heard Beetlejuice called, but didn't presume him."Ella huh?" Donny heard Beetlejuice say to himself "hey, it can be** that** depressing to see me" he heard him say few second later

"I just thought you will be-" Donny almost jump when he heard Ella's voice

"Donny? I know. But I don't think he will came today"

"why not? What happen to him?" he could hear that Ella was concern for him. It make him feel a little guilty to stay away like this, but he still shake a little over what just happen last night with him.

"you tell me!" Beetlejuice laugh "that face he have. Priceless" Donny heard someone clap. He have a feeling it was Beetlejuice magic "why are you even out with him? You don't like your brother"

"only when he pisses me off" Beetlejuice say high enough to Donny could hear it. He knew Beetlejuice didn't like him, but so much as **hate** him? It hurt a little to know that "**do you let me stand here forever or do you let me in?!**"

"fine. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice" that was the last Donny heard of the conversation. He sat silent in some good time. suddenly Beetlejuice just came though the door, walk fast over to him, took a good grip in his collar shirt and took him up in his own eye height.

"what are you?-" Donny ask startled and almost panic then Beetlejuice lay his left hand on his chest, Donny tried immateriality to push him away, but it was already too late. His brother could not avoid to feel his fast (completely shocked and newly) beating heart in his chest. A nasty smiled come over Beetlejuice face and he look straight into his brothers scared eyes.

"little Donny is not as innocent as all thinks he is" he said in a singing mocking tone and his smile grew wider "you have just broken a rule there can exorcist you"

"I-I didn't m-mean to-" he shutter, he was almost sure his brother will have him arrested or something "it-it just ha-happen-"

"yeahyeah" Beetlejuice waved him amused off and literally drag him out of the bedroom and over the mirror "you can't run away from her anymore" Donny stop fighting his brothers grab for a second, for what he just said. He look startled at Beetlejuice, there learned closer to whisper "for the temptations will be too high" and with this words he kick Donny so hard, that he will impact with the mirror, but he came right though it and landed right in someones arms.

"he... he kick me out of my own house" he said stunned most to himself.

"it could be worse" he realized it was Ella there hold him. Part of him want to stay in her embrace, maybe even kiss her again. The more reasonable part of his mind told him that, a deceased and a Breather should NOT be** so close** to each other. So he jump away from her and she look surprise over his action, but it disappeared and she ask friendly;

"breakfast is ready, come one, let eat it before it went cold" without a word he follow her down to her living-room and combine kitchen.

_This is not right, this is not right... and I still did it- _his thoughts broke off here, then he fell because he didn't look where he walk.

"hey D, are you okay?" Ella ask and try to help him up. Donny saw her come over to him and he panic again.

"don't-touch-me!" Donny said really fast and almost fall again, when she was close to touch him. He saw she look both hurt and startled over his outburst "I'm sorry... it-it just..." he tried to sorry, but what could he tell her? That **this feeling** he have inside of him was wrong and he will have nothing to with with her? He couldn't make himself say that.  
He came up on his feet again, but keep a 'safe' distance away from her, mostly for make sure he was not tempted like Beetlejuice said he will be... he could already feel it. Ella gave a little wave to ask him silent to sit down on her small dinner table and soon they both eat silent. Donny have difficult to breath because he didn't know he should just stop this or not. He eat slowly, but he was not that hungry, he just keep looking at her.  
_She is so beautiful _he thought, she look at him with concern and he realized_ what am I thinking? I can't stay here. This is not right _He slowly push the half-eaten breakfast away from him.  
"sorry, I can't eat anymore" he apologized. She said it was okay and whiled she clean up, he keep looking at her(she never saw that) and how unique she was. How her light-chocolate brown hair curled and lay over her left eye perfect. Her soft warm skin there was light-brown after the suns rays and her eyes... her oh so beautiful eyes there sparkled on a certain way when she laugh. The way she look at him, the way she smiled and kissed him- Donny snap quickly out of his daydreaming  
_Beetlejuice was right, the temptations is too great _he thought and looked up to the mirror _I really need to get out of here, before I do something wrong again _ he saw her looking at him and he quickly keep his breath, for he was pretty sure even her **scent** will make him do something wrong... again. That have it's consequence. He fainted.  
He has not even hit the floor, before he remembered he should breath, but it was still a small shock he just sudden collapse like that. "I-I n-need to go ho-home" he shuttered and flinch a bit, when she got to close. He took himself to the heart when it began to hurt a little "I don't feel so good"

"of course you shall go home, you look sick" she said concerned, but she keep her distance to him. he came on his feet again "go home, get some rest" he nodded and walk slowly over to the mirror and walk right through it.

*¨*¨*

Donny came home to himself, just hoping that everything will be back to normal. He decided to walk over to his couch, just to think. So he sat down and close his eyes in hope it will help him to figure out what he should do. For a second he was just lost. Not in his thoughts., but in what he felt.  
The felling of his heart beat, there was slow and it began to be steady. The felling his need to breath, there slowly as he took the air around him into his bodies once so dead lungs and out again. It make him feel... could it really be? Aliv-  
_**Riiiiinng!  
**_ Donny almost jump though the ceiling of chock, for both the thing he felt and someone rang on his door. He quickly came on his feet and open the door. It was his neighbor there was once a soldier.

"hi mister Juice" he said with a hospitality smile "I come to give this back" he gave Donny, his little dirt shuffle back, he have borrow from him. Donny just looked at the soldier for a good while, before he come a little to his senses again, and said kinda nervous;

"oh ehm hi- I mean hallo"

"hey are you okay old chap?" the soldier ask him concerned. The funny thing was, Donny's soldier neighbor was in his middle thirties, so technical Donny was** younger** than him, but was over 300 year earlier before the soldier. It have never bother Donny that the soldier call him old, for he has maybe died young, but he had been in the Neitherworld in a good while.

"Iii don't know" the ghost look unease around the neighborhood, like he was afraid some police suddenly will came out of the bush or the trees and arrest him. The soldier still hold his dirt shuffle over to him and Donny took it, but make sure he didn't touch the other ghosts skin. He was really(over-reacting) afraid to somebody figure out what he had done "thanks" he said with a small smile to show his gratitude, even it was a little hard to do now.

"you welcome... say if you need someone to talk too" his neighbor said slightly confused over Donny's way to behave right now.

"I actually have..." Donny mumbled and the soldier show that he was listening. Donny took a extra look around to make sure nobody was listen to the conversation. There was nobody in the area "have you ever done something you knew was wrong, and you don't regret it?"

"yeah sure. I did live through most of my last life in a war, so I have killed people" the soldier told with a small shrug and show his dogs-tags around his neck. One of his dog-tags was missing "be glad you was not in my shoes, for it was pure hell"

"what about after your dead?" Donny ask him, hoping his answer could maybe help him, in his own dilemma.

"no. I have not done something wrong there. You can be throw to those big snake thingy , there live under the ground in the sand place" he said with a raised eyebrow "why?" nervous as he was Donny rested his weight in his left foot and took a new look around in the area, before he lowered his voice to ask;

"do you think its wrong... for a deceased and... a breather.."

"what are you saying mister?" the soldier look almost scared over what Donny tried to say. He quickly raise a hand to show Donny should not say a thing to him "don't tell me, I really don't want to know" he too took a look around "but since you are a nice guy and all, I will warn you before you do something stupid" he look Donny dead serious in the eyes "for a living to be with a dead-beat like us? That is necrophilia for them and wrong in every way. We have live our life's and it just best for us not to drag the living into our world" it was not that answer Donny was after, but he knew that his neighbor soldier was right. So why does he keep trying to find a excuse to everything there have happen?

"okay... thanks" he only said to him, try to gave him a small smile and was close to close the door.

"Mister Juice" Donny stop up to close the door, when the soldier speak up. He look both concerned and serious "promise me you won't do something stupid, okay?"

"I promise" Donny said. The soldier look pleased with the answer and walk away with a "bye". Donny close the door and look a little sad down to the ground "but the question is just... I don't know anymore what is the wrong thing anymore"

*¨*¨*

He tried to sleep the next night, but it was easier said than done, for he keep feeling his heart. He was scared for what will happen if somebody ever found out he has a beating heart. He never in his entire afterlife or life done something so reckless before. Sure he had tried to make the Neitherworld a better place by plant those trees(a breed between a Neitherworldian fast-groower tree and a Outworlds willow oak), in some more depress places, but that was nothing for that he have done. Suddenly he just meet this girl, there make him feel really odd and just like that... under a hour, he had done something really, really wrong.  
Donny sighed distraught, even the breathing thing had stopped, he could not really stop to pretend he still breath. He suddenly open his eyes wide open and took his hands up to his chest. Something was wrong and it felt like something important was shuck slowly out of him.  
"what... is... happening?" he said gasping out in the room, scared over this new feeling... and when. He felt no heart beat in his chest anymore. It took some time before he realized, that his heart was dead still again. "it stop?" he said first a mix between confused and relieved, but when he just... feel maybe sad? "it stop..." he said more slow this time.  
_I should be happy. It was not something, there was a eternity thing... but why am I not happy? _He thought to himself and turn himself in his bed_ Everything is back to normal. If everything is back to normal...? why does I feel so empty?_ There was so many foreign things he have just experience with all of this and the most ironic thing is that he was beginning to doubt that it was wrong to a living and a dead to be together.

*¨*¨*

Donny quickly figure out what Beetlejuice meant by 'the temptations will be too high'. He was not kidding. If Donny did not walk around his house restless or consider to go outside(he didn't do that, for he was still over-scared over somebody found out the truth), then Donny keep walking up to his man-sized mirror and was more than once close to open the gateway to Ella's home, but every single time he remembered that it was just wrong.  
"no. don't go back. Don't think about her and just go back to your things" he keep saying to himself probably the seventeenth times today and he again walk around in circles. "You know. Do your normal regularly things" he said and his gaze landed again on the stairs up to the mirror "wonder if she thinks where I am?" Donny sat down on his dinner table and he rested his head over his arms in a really hopelessly way "I will never be better if I keep bringing her up" he gave a small side-look over to his(only) family photo of Beetlejuice, there look grumpy back "how can Beetlejuice do it so easy? He most have known the law, right?" Donny mumble for himself "but the law is gone... so is not that there are holding me anymore" he took his hands up to his temples in hope he could better thinks "so what is it? What is it there are holding me back and what is it that there make me do all of this?" a small memory of Ella massage his temples gently, crawl into his mind. For a second he secret enjoy the forbidden memory. Before he brush it away from his mind.  
It was not first time he daydreaming about her "don't think about her" he said again and raise up in hope that will help him. He stop up in his restless walking and gave a little empty laugh from him and said; "I have to stop talking to myself. It is not helping me anyway" he really did tried not to think about her, but that was literally impossible. It was like everything he did now reminded him about her. He could not stop daydreaming about her. Her beautiful eyes there sparkle like something from heaven itself and her kiss there was so soft against his- Donny again to cut his mind of his thoughts about her, but on the end of the day he just finally gave up and let just have those secrets memories about her. Nobody could anyway not see what he was thinking, so he took this little forbidding thing with him.  
The dusk came to the Neitherworld and the ghost decided to go in bed in hope he will this time get some sleep, since he had, not at all closed a eyes the last three nights. He lay himself in his bed and make himself comfortably. Close his eyes and hope the sleep will take him this time.

"Donny..." the ghost open his eyes when he heard a soft voice in his room. He rested his weight on his arms to better could see who it was. He saw a silhouette, in the clam shadows and he knew immateriality who it was.

"Ella? Is that really you?" he quickly stood up to walk over to her. Ella stood in a beautiful simple snow-white night grow there could look like a dress. He took her gently into his embrace "how did you come here?"

"I just needed to see you" she said soft back and wrap her arms loving around his torso. She look sad up in his face "why did you never come back?"

"I don't know Ella" he said honest, and look really sorry at her. "but you are here now" he smiled a little smile to her and look into her Heaven's golden eyes "so... can you forgive me?"

"always" she whispered to him, and kiss his lips so soft and gently. He was still so confused about all of this.

"Ella... I'm kinda scared for all of this" he almost whispered to her, when they broke the kiss.

"why?" she ask. He caress her cheek gently and ask the same question, he so truly want a new answer too;

"do you think is wrong for a living and a deceased to be together?"

"what do you think?" Ella ask him

"I don't know... but I just want to see you again" he said truthfully to her and kiss her lips gently again. She slowly began to kiss his jaw, there make him shiver pleasant and some kind of odd way... he wanted more. He whispered; "please-" suddenly she was brutally forced out of his embrace "Ella!" he tried to reach out for her, but someone suddenly took a hard grip in his arm and shoulder and forced him down on his knees. Donny was not in his bedroom anymore.  
He was in something there look like the same court, Beetlejuice had his trail in. Donny realized that he was put in chains and he look desperately after where Ella was.

"Mister Donny Juice" he heard a dark and hollow voice say. He look up and saw a judge he didn't recognize "you have broken the law and shall be punish for it"

"no... the law is gone" the scared ghost said with a shaking voice. He look desperately after somebody there could help him out of this. The room he was in was dark... possible only himself and the judge was in the room "please! Somebody, anybody!" he cried out for help.

"there is no one there can help you or the little breather" the judge almost laugh evil and Ella came into the small light, there keep fighting her two hooded ghouls guards "kill her and then exorcist him"

"no! Please, don't hurt her" Donny pleaded the judge. He tried desperately to get free to come over to Ella, but the chains there hold him was too strong "this is my fault! please I beg of you-"

"it is too late boy" the judge said and one of the hooded ghouls took a knife up from his cloak "kill her!" Donny saw to his pure fear, how Ella's neck was been slice from behind and she fall lifeless down on the ground. He look with agony at Ella blood covered body.

"Ella... no.." he turn his head. It was too much too watch.

"exorcist him!" he heard the judge yell. When Donny open his eyes he saw one of the hooded ghouls came over to him. He manages to see that 'he' had pitch-black eyes with green iris. Some black magic came out from 'his' extent arm. He took a hard grip in the really terrified Donny and-  
Donny jump up wide awake from the nightmare he just had. If the ghost had any powers as his older brother, he would have been scared right out of his own mind of the nightmare, he lucky was began to forget, but the fear was still there.  
"what a terrible nightmare" Donny said to himself in a sitting position. He took his hands up to cover his face when he said; "what have she done to me...?" he look at his shaking hands and finally decided "I need to talk to somebody about this"

_**Knock-knock**_  
the door was open and Bea looked out on Donny.

"Donny? I didn't know you will came today and even this early" she said and gave her youngest son and kiss on the cheek, she quick notice that he was not his cheerful self "is something wrong my dear?"

"I sorry I come like this without telling you I came" he started with his look down in the ground "I just need to talk to somebody..."

"come in" Bea said smiling and she didn't say to him he should wipe his shoe off, for he did that automatic. "Nat! Donny is here" the large ghost came out and gave Donny a clap on the shoulder.

"son, you don't look so good" Nat said

"well I..." Donny voice crack over. Both his parent looked at each other with concerned look.

"what about you sit down and tell us what happen" said Bea and make her youngest son to sit down. Donny sat down and both of his parents did the same. He sighed and began;

"can you remember Junior's lawyer?" both of his parents remembered the girl there saved their oldest son from a fate worst than dead "she came too me two days after the trial..." Donny told them everything there had happen. How she come to him, how she had show him around her world and even how she had been around him. The only thing he kept for himself was the night he was in bed with her. He just think it was best to hold that part for himself, because he will not scare them.

"my boy, I cannot see the same woman to the trail in that woman you telling me about" his father said after have heard what Donny has told them and he took a new cookie and ate it in one bite "are you sure it is her?"

"I am sure father, she have the same fire" he said with a little smile over Ella's fiery personality. He could not help it to say to his mother "mom, you should have seen her. She is so beautiful and so smart" Bea notice how Donny eyes sparkled on a certain way, when he talk about this woman "and her eyes mom, you should have seen her eyes. They are amber- no golden. I have never seen anything like that" he got almost a dreamy look over the thought about her "sometimes I think she is a angel with those eyes..." both parent could now see what was wrong with him. He was not sick or depress. He was something there was a lot stronger.

"Donny, how do you feel around this girl?" Bea ask him and lay her small(clean) hands on her sons "does she make you happy?"

"she makes me feel everything" he said truthfully to her. Donny hesitated a little when he said "...even alive"

"love is a strange thing" Bea said to him, she got a over-surprised look in return "yes, Donny. Me and you father thinks you are in love"

"but... I can't be in love with her. Mom, dad, she is a breather" he said to them. No matter where he went, he had **always** heard it was wrong.

"it doesn't look like it have hold your brother back" Nat mumble for himself, Donny did heard him and now it was his fathers turn to get a over-surprised look. Nat quickly explained himself "I don't say you are beginning to be like your brother, but you did look up to him, when you two was younger"

"I did" he mumbled with his head full of thoughts. Donny sighed deep and covered(again) his head with his hands "she make me so confuse. I don't know what I shall do anymore" he look at them both, hoping almost begging them to help him "what shall I do?"

* * *

poor Donny have no idea what is wrong with him or how react on it. I know Donny does talk about love and all in one of the episodes("Midnight scum" to be exact), but you also have to remember that in the first episode("oh brother") Donny appear, he still say that he drives people crazy after a while... so I think he is kinda clueless about love there is more than friendly or any kind near family love. make the whole story a little more interesting don't you think?

yeah a little more background story with the two Juice brothers. as Beetlejuice said Donny once had a wife(name is told in the next chapter) but something happen so Beetlejuice end up with her. Beetlejuice had once told almost the same story to Lydia in Tangled Souls.  
I also make that there is around one year between the two brothers age... that with B.J is born the first April is just for pure(ironic) fun XD  
there most be a reason why dead fear sandworms and why some of them look SO old. my best opion is that dead people fear life, like we fear dead for we have no idea what will happen... I don't go more in this for it is still a scary thought for me, but is the best reason I can come up with.


	6. Snake bite and love

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, Tom(name and personalty only), Angus, Serena and story belongs me  
few places in this chapter is mature content**

* * *

**Snake bite and love**

Ella came home after a full day with both her brother, man! She was tired of them both sometimes, especially her oldest brother Angus there was sooo overprotective! She has not heard or seen Donny in over five days, so she have a feeling he will not see her again. She walk into her bedroom to changes her clothes to some more relaxed clothes. She has just put her way to big t-shirt over her, when she heard a some tiny knock, someplace in her room. She looked over to her man-size mirror and she almost jumped of pure happiness. It was Donny!  
_Did he watch me redress myself? _She thought and walk over to him there looked down at his feet _nope, the only thing he have seen was his own shoes._ He look terrible, he have big dark bags under his already dark eyes and he could barely stand up. He look some kind of way thinner, which was bad, because she knew he was already slim build before.

"I..." he began "I just come to..." it didn't sound like he could either start or end his lines.

"you look terrible" she said soft to him. He sighed deep and nodded back.

"can I sleep on your couch?" he almost whispered "I have not been able to sleep in my own house lately" His question took her by surprise, but she nodded and let him in. when he walk in, she hold a safe distance away from him for he has it terrible enough and she won't make more damages on him. He walk slow and lay himself on her couch but jumped in panic when her computer in the corner began to buzz low.

"easy, it just my computer" she said and close the computer down, he still look at the computer like he was sure it will attack him.

_Man! The lack of, what I can see is sleep have make him a wreak! He is more jumpy than he was before._ While he lay down on her couch again, she fetch some blanket and pillows to him. then she gave it to him, she was careful not to touch him, so he not jumped again. When he have make himself comfortably, she will walk into her bedroom so he could sleep alone.

"will you stay?" he ask her, he sounded so vulnerably.

"sure" she said soft, he move his leg so she could sit in his foot end. Ella could see that he just stared empty out in the room, something make him really tense to fall asleep. She slowly began to croon one of her favorite songs in hope it will make him relax. After 10 minutes she stopped and took a look at his face, he have close his eyes and look more relax. He most be asleep now.  
_It this really what happen to a Nieherworldian there can except life? This is dreadful _she thought when she gently stroke his head quick, he moved a bit under her touch _I just hope you get that sleep you need..._ she walk up in her bedroom to make the last of her things before she self went in bed.

The next morning, Ella walk a quite down at her stairs for not to wake Donny up, but she has to admit he look over-cute then he sleep like that, for he look so peaceful. She took some quick breakfast to herself, make some to him, put his breakfast on the small dinner table and write a note, he could just take what he needed in her house. She have still 10 minutes before her bus came, so she sat quietly on the floor beside the couch. He look so peaceful right now, but she know better. If he has been a living person, he would have died long time ago of lack of sleep or of stress and she knew it was because of her, he has it like that. She didn't regret one bit what she has done... but maybe it was time to let go, while both of them(most him)could walk away without larger damages. She stroke his hair gently and said soft;  
"I'm sorry Donny... but then I came home again and if you still is here, I have to tell you that we can't see each other anymore. It will be for your own best" Ella took her things and took a last look at the sleeping Donny before she walk out to go to school.

–

Donny woke up by himself for the first time in what have feels like months. Nightmares or fear was most of the time the cause for his lack of sleep. It was his intention to tell her, what his parents have told him or maybe some more, but when she told him he look terrible. he just has to her ask something, anything in hope he could make himself to tell her, but his nerves was already in larges shreds. He didn't want her to leave him, he just want to be near her, but he was really much paranoid over... well everything right now. Then she began to croon silently, he just fall asleep only haunted of her beautiful voice.  
When he woke up, he thought he will see Ella or just hear her, but there was no sound. Donny raised up and saw a plate with food and a note where there stood 'he just could take what he wanted and try no to break anything'. He smiled over her sarcasm. They both knew he won't break anything, unless it was a accident. After have eating the plate with the food, he look around to figure out how long it have been since he last saw her. He found a small calender on her kitchen table.  
_I have not seen her in soon a week _he thought and felt a bit guilty for that, so in hope to pay up the lost days, he began to clean some of her paper mess up. _She is a good artist. _He thought when he hold some of her doodles paper up _I most say she is very talented._ Most of her doodles was of, what he could tell felines and wolfs, the most detailed around them was their eyes. He put the papers into a place, where he know Ella put her papers and his eyes caught something on some other papers close to him. It was a drawing of him and he most admire her work, for it look so much as him. He admire her work a bit longer, when another sketch of him was caught in his eyes. He chuckled over this one. it was not as detailed as the first he saw, but he could still see it was a drawing of him with a really big goofy mustache.  
_She most have been bored that day, but I don't thing a beard will fit me_ after have clean most of her paper mess up, he found her photo book on the floor under some clothes. The book have most picture of the nature or animals some of them look like they was been very daring to take. Some of her last photos was taken of him, most of them he look straight at the camera, but few of them was taken without his notice.  
_So this is how she could make a drawing of me. Wonder I never notice her take photo of me?_ He close the book, put it on her bookcase and look around in her apartment. It was small, but big enough to one person. He remembered the last of his conversation with his parents;

"_you are in love with her, my dear boy"_ _his mother told him with a comfort smile_.

"_but how mom? she is alive" he said sad over this fact_

"_but you still thinks she is beautiful" his father said_

"_I do... but is it not... a taboo?" he ask them __distraughtly _

"_Son, was it not her there told us all that love could happen for all of us?" his father said a little more serious this time_

"_yes, but-"  
_

"_no buts, Donny. When you have figure out what have really scared ya, it will be the time to tell her what you feel" his mother said a bit harsh, but her word was true "so go home and think over the things and go over to her when you feel when you are ready"_

_what really scares me... _he thought. He had not completely follow his mothers advise, for he has taken straight over to Ella right after his visit with them.  
_Is it her, I'm scare of or is it something else? _he squeeze his hand together and took a look over to her bedroom. He felt a lump in his stomach _Only one way to find out what I am afraid for..._  
Donny walk slowly over to her bed, he knew he had felt weird in longer time before he was with Ella, but he knew this way will be the best to provoke, both his body and mind, to tell him what he was truly afraid for. In his quite mind. He hope he wasn't truly afraid for Ella. He lay his head on the pillow and the memories flowed over him like he was under water.  
He saw Ella so clearly I front of him, her smile there gave him encouragement and her eyes there only show tender emotion. There was no intimidating in her body languages. He could still remember her touch on his body and her gently soft kisses, it make his whole body shiver just to think about it. He close his eyes, only wanted more of her. Everything she did to him was just everything and if she just could give him that little breath of ai-  
he open his eyes wide. He forgot for a moment that it only happen in his head, but he realizes something. He was not afraid for her. He was not even afraid for the what he was about to do again. no... he was afraid for what other people think about him, so he had almost forgot that this was his choice all alone. The law is gone... the only thing there now hold him truly back... was what other thought about him.

"_one word D, preparation" _he heard Ella's voice say inside his head_ "like my dear roomie said; preparation for the future...and if I'm lucky, you maybe also include __**you**__ In it"_

"preparation..." Donny mumbled for himself and sat almost inhuman up "you tried to prepared me to the future... with you. You have tried that from the very start you came to me" he heard keys open the door to the apartment. She was coming home. He needed to tell her everything! But now was not the right place, he needed first a way to apology for his way to react, he has one good idea, in his mind how to do that and then he will tell her.

–

Ella day have been long, for she knew what she have to do, when she came home. She knew it will be hard, but she have to do it, even it make her sad.  
_Come on girl, you not even dating the guy, so stop thinking you will break up will him! _She thought angry at herself and open the door.  
"Hallo?" she ask out in her apartment to be sure he was still there or not. She found him standing on her three stairs up to her bedroom looking straight at her with emotion she(for the first time) couldn't figure out what means. "Don, I-"

"I want to show you something" he quickly said with his cheerful smile there was back. She blinked, not expected that at all. She tried again to tell him they can't see each other anymore for his own good;

"D, I can't-"

"please?" again he took her by surprise. But when she thought about it, it will maybe be better to have a good time with him so they have something good to think about each other. After all she was not a heartless bitch there will say 'it was nice you sleep on my couch, but you shall go now and never see me again, because you can't handle the fact that my life-force make you feel alive'  
no... she could never to that. She was maybe a hot tempered girl with a foul mouth, but she was not heartless!  
"sure" she said soft "where do you want us to go?"

"there are a place in the Neitherworld, called the Neitherwoods. I want to show it to you" he said happy, which make her utterly **confused**.

"okay, let me pack something to eat" she told him and walk over to the kitchen to make some sandwich. "you look better" she told him without looking up, he most have gotten all that sleep he needed.

"I feel better too" he said "want me to help with something?"

"maybe find a bag, we can have the food in and a blanket to sit on?"

"sure!" he said cheerful after have packing the four sandwich, the blanket and she have taken her camera around her neck, she began to think over to reconsider to break up their … well friendship? But she knew she have to do it, when she saw he have big trouble use his magic against the mirror(he told her once that open a mirror was one of the easiest magic trick to do) and even if his old mood was back, she could still she he was weak, for he walk slower than he uses to.

*¨*¨*

"WAOW!" Ella gape when she saw the Neitherwoods "is this really the Neitherwoods?!"

"only the perimeter of the woods. I won't take you into the center of the woods, for there are to many dangerous thing in there" he said and rested a little up against a purple tree.

"but this place is gigantic!" she saw a giant flower and without even thinking about it, she took Donny's hand and drag him with her "come one, you have to tell me what that is" only after four steps or more, she realized that she hold his hand, she quickly let go and pretended to see fear in his deep blue eyes. "sorr-" she stop up when she saw his face.  
There was no trace of fear, he only gave her a small smile and his eyes spark more than she have **ever **seen them do.

"it's okay" he said soft. His face turned more concerned "I think you should have taken a hat with you. It look like you is beginning to get a sunburn"

"shit" she mumble and turn around. She didn't got sunburn. She was blushing,** big time!**  
_Get a grip on yourself girl! Stop acting like a little schoolgirl with her first crush! You are not even dating him!_ She have dated many boys, so she have seen many different kind of faces they gave her, but she have **never **EVER seen a boy look at her **like THAT**.

"Ella... are you okay?" he ask her

"I'm fine. See" she turn around with a really large smile to hide her blushing "oh hey look! What is that?" the first part of the time, she drag Donny around the Neitherwoods, asking about the different creatures and plants name to keep her mind off over what just had happen. Soon she forgot the little incident and just enjoyed a good time with Donny.  
"hey look! A river" she ran over to the river with her camera hanging around her neck. She stop up and look down in the river "do you think it safe to dip ones foot down in it?"

"hmm, I don't know. But I have a idea" Donny said thoughtful and took a sandwich up from the bag he carried and throw the sandwich in the water. The both waited, but the only thing there happen was a swan-kind-of-creature flow down and began to eat it. "it safe" he said to her.

"great!" she began to take her shoes off "I really need to cold my feet off, they are killing me!" she jump over to a half-fallen tree, sat on it and put her feet down in the water "ahh! Most better. Hey D, come over here! The water really help on sour feet" Donny smile grew wider and he began to take his own shoes off. They both sat quiet with their feet in the cold water, when Ella couldn't hold her tongue back anymore. "snake bite"

"huh?" he looked question at her

"you died of a snake bite, didn't you?" he look down of his left leg and there was two parallel point marks. Ella could see the vain around the wounds was close to blue and possible not the only bite he has on his lag.

"yes" he said "a snake took my life"

"did it hurt?" she almost whispered

"I don't know I should tell you it, it not something a living should hear" he said soft

"I understand" Ella said and raise up, the water was beginning to be to cold for her. She decided to changes the subject; "what about we take something to eat? You can have one of mine sandwich, for it look like you need it"

"alright, lets eat" he said and he too raise his feet up from the water. It end up she gave most of her food to him, since she was not that hungry and she wanted him to gain his lost pounds back on. After they have eaten, they both lay on the blanket they have pack with and looking up in the Neitherworlds sky.  
"why are you interest in how I died?" he suddenly ask her and look over to her there lay down with her face up against the sky, he sat up.

"hmm. curious in nature, I guess" she said with a spark of teasing, she added; "I have been told it's rude to ask about how Neitherworldians died, soo-"

"it happen in a one of the warmest summer I have ever experience" he said. Ella immateriality shut up, she was not looking at him, but she was all ears. "me and my brother have been in a fight, I still regret today. I broke his trust and he was really angry at me, so I thought it was maybe best if I was gone for a while. My town was beginning to move to a more dry place, so me together with few other young men make us ready to go on a travel there will take around two weeks before we got back again. I volunteered and was one of the new one to make the travel, but I mostly did it for give my brother some space and do something good for my town" he stop up for a moment and then he continued  
"it took a week to travel, but because of the heat, many of my comrades was irritated. The trip over to the other city was more and less painless, but the way back..." he hesitated for a long moment before he told; "our water supplies have been leaking, so there was not much water and we was forced to stop up with the nearest river to get some new water. I walk a little away from the others to get some peace and it was here I hear it... there was a snake right in front of me, I think we was both scared of each other and when I try slowly to back away from it... I trip"  
Ella couldn't hold a small gasp back. This was not a made up story for his side. "the snake bite me three times or more... I am not quite sure. My comrades heard me and the shoot the snake. I feel kinda bad for it for it only bite me in self defense... then they finally tried to suck the poison out, it was already to late..." she look at him and he back at her

"was you scared?" she ask silent.

"yes... I was really scared. I remember that one of my comrades promise to bring me back to my parents and I told them to tell that I love my family and that my brother should take care of someone for me" he looked down "I never saw a bright light... everything just went black and when I open my eyes again I was here"

"just like that? You never saw your body get buried?"

"no. for time walk faster in the time walk faster here" he looked at her with a little smile "it still a wonder for me, how I still look as myself here, for I know I am buried in my villages"

"so that I see you now is only a copy of your old body? How can you so have your old wounds?"

"I don't know that quite yet myself actually" he said truthfully and continued; "my parents came some years after me and my brother was lucky the last one"

"so Beetlejuice died as a old man?" she ask innocent

"unfortunate no, he never told anyone what happen the years after our parents dead, but he was a different man that time, bitter and full of hate to all" he sighed "some of the older Neitherworldians forced him in child-state, so he forgot for a time his hate. He grew up again but he could never work good with others again, because the old wounds from his past are still in his soul"

"and you?" Ella ask him while she look at him. "I chose not to come in child-form. I deal with my death, but I chose to stay away from my parents house, until Beetlejuice was in that age I last saw him in. but since he died in a older age he only stop ages in the age he died in"

"does it make it a bit odd to see him so much older than you? He told me that there are only one year between you two"

"the first 100 years it was, but I learn to get use to it" Donny said smiling "it was more odd to suddenly see him in this ages he is in now, but now the ages is right between us again"

"that just sound weird to could changes ages like that" Ella said with a frown. Again, it was Beetlejuice it was talking about here, oddness was his middle name. There was something about this with ages, there make her wonder "can you changes your ages?" she ask and she want to slap herself to ask something like that.  
_What the hell?! Don't you want him to be better?! So stop asking so STUPID question!_

"never tried, maybe if I have someone to look after I could" he said and looking at her with **that **face again.

"anyway" she quick said to change the subject with anything else, she has one idea "did you ask B.J to take care of your wife?"

"I never told you I had been married. how did you know that?" he blinked confused

_ups. Changes of subject just backfired.  
_ "oh.. ehh. Your brother slip it" she said quick, for it was almost true. She make a mentally note to kick herself later, for such a big slip up.

"oh, yeah. I had a wife, before I died"

"what is her name?"

–

Donny have a great time with her and he have more than once been close to want to kiss her or just hold her in his arms again, but every time he wanted, she drag him over to some new things.  
_it can wait, for I will not walk away again. For everything is alright now._ it was hard for him to tell her about his life, but it was like a heavy weight was taking off his shoulder for it. It did surprise him that she knew that he had a wife.  
"her name was Serena" he told her, to answer her question.

"what did she look like?"

"blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes"

"I mean what did she **really** look like? That just sounded like something you have found in a book" He smile bit in amusement, over her words for she was kind of right.

"she have long sand colored blond hair, she have most of the time sat up in a knot. Her skin was pale like seashore sand. Her eyes was bright-blue and lips was most of the time covered red"

"and her body?" he blinked over her hunger for info "I don't understand"

"was she fat or thin?" he took a look at Ella to correspondence with the women in his memory.

"she was thinner than you, more fragile-"

"did she told you that, what she was fragile?"

"yes, I have learn to be gentle around her"

"with everything?" she came up with a sly smile. Not hiding** at all** what she meant. he smiled over her words.

"pretty much" he only said, she snorted, a thing he remembered Serena **never** had done, for she was a lady in every way. Ella was different there for she just have a certain spark in her. Out of pure curiosity he ask her; "what about you?"

"do you want to know how I was in bed with other guys?" she ask with a smirk he got a bit shocked over that comment and she laugh; "just kidding! I know what you mean, but there are not much to tell. I find some guys I like. dated them and they dump me because I was too much for them"

"will it be rude to ask, who stayed longest with you?" he ask innocent she bit her lip and looked at him;

"you did..." if his heart had been beating, it will have jumped right now of every loving feelings he has, for what that she just said to him. Donny just looked at her in a almost daydreaming state.

"why are you not with Serena now?" she suddenly ask

"huh?" it took some time before he knew what she was talking about "oh.. well, after my dead, she moved on"

"moved on? Didn't you try to find her?"

"I did. After my brothers dead, I began to search for her, in hope we could get re-marriage" his smiled faded a bit "when I found her, she had a new family. I could see she died in a old ages, together with a other man, she have probably still kids there was alive that time..."

"she moved on with her life..." she said silent but frowned "has she ever seen you here?"

"no. when I saw her with a other man, I decided she should be happy and if she saw me again, it will only bring confusing and complications"

"you stayed away from her so she could be happy, but you let go of your own happiness" she said most to herself and look thoughtful.

"some people are worth to make great sacrifice for" he said soft and look at her.

"I beginning to be late" again she changes the subject. He looked up to the sky and saw that the Neitherworld's suns was beginning to set

"we better go back" he said and raise up to pack the blanket together

*¨*¨*

most of the way back was in silent and in Donny's house, he told her;  
"tomorrow it Halloween and I thought we maybe coul-"

"no, I can't" she interrupted with eyes down. He tried again;

"well, maybe you can-"

"Donny I can't stay!" she snap, making him speechless, she sighed; "I know we have a great time and all today and all, but I have to say I can't see you anymore" his eyes wide in what she was saying "I only doing this for you own good" she said and mumble  
"B.J will probably be mad at me for this, but I can take care of him later" she look at him "don't came to me again, okay? I had enjoyed the time with had together" it was only now his mind reacted what she was saying.

"what...? no"

"I'm doing this for you own good, even if you can't see it" she said both soft and harsh "Beetlejuice"

"please don't go" he took a step over to her in hope she will stop.

"I have to. Beetlejuice" she looked sad at him "goodbye Donny. Beetle-"

"I love you!" he yell out in desperation, this was not how he has pretended to say it, but he saw no other way. Ella looked at him, utterly startled and stunned over his words, he took a new step over to her, lay gently a hand on her cheek and said more softly; "I love you Ella" to his worse fear, he saw her eyes turn to stone and she slap his hand away

"how can you possible **love** me" she said almost in a sneer

"I do love you, please Ella-"

"can't you see what I have done to you?!" she yelled and her eyes turn to fire "look at yourself! If you was alive, you will have died for long time ago for your lack of sleep!" she looked really harsh on him "you can't barely stand up right now and if that is love for you, you are more confused than I thought you was!"

"no. Ella please, listen to me" he took her in her arms again "I will be better, trust me on this-"

"you will never be better so long I am around" her voice was turn cold and she push him away "like some people fear dead, you fear life-"

"no, I have **never **feared your touch on me. After my heart stop beating, I feel so empty and now I know why" he took her hands in his "I couldn't stop thinking about you" he took her closer to him again and this time she allowed it "it was new for me and I was not prepared on it. But now I am" he gently lifted her head so they both look into each others eyes "I truly love you Ella. So I beg you not to leave me now" he learn closer to her to kiss her, but she put her index finger on his lips. He saw she look suspicious at him.

–

Ella look at him like she was a total idiot.  
_He loved me? After all this?!_ She lost some of her temper and she have to admire him to stand up against her like that, without even raise his voice. It was not many there could do that, especially not towards her.

"I truly love you Ella" he said when he have her in his arm "So I beg you not to leave me now" she could see he tried to kiss her, but she put her index finger on his lips. The whole day she had notice that his eyes has changes. They almost look like a ocean in motion now and it confused her dearly, why they suddenly look like that. Donny told that he loved her, so she has to be sure, this was the real deal.

"am I beautiful?" she ask him suspicious

"you are"

"how?" she have ask many this. And many have failed.

"your smart, a good artist and photographer, you brave and confident-"

"stop, stop, stop" she raise a hand to shut him and that he did "you just have told me who I am. Is that you see when I ask you I am beautiful?" she saw him gulped, but she hold him in bay with her eyes.

"yes" he said a little nervous

"what about the rest of me?" he didn't answer at first, he gently play with a lock of her hair and look into her eyes without hesitation. It was here she knew it. He didn't care how she look like, she could walk around with a bag on her body and he still will love her! He loved those small things with her other flinch about and he was the first there was in pure love with her personality and her rare amber eyes!

–

"I-" he tried to say everything to her, but she stop again with her index finger on his lips. this time it was more soft done. He looked at her and saw only tender softness in her face.

"ooh Donny" she said sweet to him and then a teasing smirk came; "took you long enough to figure **that** out" he was taken aback over her last words

"you-you mean...?"

"isn't that oblivious?" she ask him soft and began to kiss his jaw gently, he began to shiver pleasant under it "I had have my eyes for you the first time I saw you"

"E-Ella?" Donny ask her and couldn't help but lay his head back when she began to kiss his neck.

"yeees?" Ella make him sit down in his couch and she sat on his lap, even he still was a little hesitating over it.

"do you think its wrong for a living and a dead to be together?" he ask her. He just want to know this was the right thing, anything to make this just a little right. He didn't want to go or want her to leave either.

"does it look like it bother me?" she said smart back, her look change to a concerned look "does it bother you?" he didn't answer and she most have seen in as a rejection sign, for she sighed sad and was about to move away from him. He quickly hold her hand in his to stop her. She looked slightly confused at him.

"please stay" he pleaded. She sat slowly on his lap again. Examine his face and he said in a almost hopelessly tone for his own confusion "I don't know Ella. I truly don't know" she tip her head a little for this.

"Is that doubt I hear? For you have just told me, that you love me and I can see you mean it" Ella leaned closer to him, so her nose-tip touch his jaw and he could easily feel her warm skin "and there are no law there work against us anymore. so what is it there are holding you back here?

"I know. it should have bother me-" he could not hold a small mourn back over the feeling of her warm skin against his "but it don't bother me as much as it should have" he saw her smirking and he ask; "why do you want to do this?"

"because I found it interesting, maybe a little exiting" Ella said and kissed his neck, so he shiver pleasant "because you are everything I have dreamed about. I have always wanted you. Badly" she smirked over his chocked look and slowly took his bow-tie off him"and because I don't take a shit, what people say it the right or wrong thing to do" he look at her with a mix between chock and confusing. Ella look more serious at him  
"Donny, love is love. If both feel the same thing for each other, it doesn't matter how big time gape there are or they are both the same gender" he blinked at what she told him. "it doesn't matter. just so long the love is true between them both" his eyes wide a little over this fact and she smiled "so what I am saying here. I don't care you are a deadbeat or not"  
that... have been the answer, he had search for ever since, all of this happen to him. Donny finally smiled back to her and gave her a loving kiss, she greedy took in response. he felt a gripping feeling around his lungs and he know that the need to breath slowly came back again. This time he was prepared and he embraced it gladly, he took a large breath and it just felt amazing to his dead body. "although..." he heard her say "I don't how long you will be a dead-beat any longer" so with a smirk on her lips, she caught his lips fiercely in one big breathtaking kiss... quite literally this time.

*¨*¨*

Donny was not fully sure when they both leaved the couch and walk up to his bedroom. now they both lay in his bed in a close embrace. Donny slowly keep kissing her and he could not get enough of her and it was obvious that she have it the same way, but she still move bit away to ask;

"sure you want this?" he knew she gave him a changes to back away. Just go and never see back, but he nodded 'yes' with a glad smile. He will not back down now. Ella smiled back and moved on top on him. She gave him a new kiss, there make him drone loving. "can you handle it?" she ask him again "you know what will happen next" he raised a eyebrow at her, but still smiling. he lay his head back on his pillow, knowing what will happen next in their act. "no turning back now" she keep going. He looked at her. He realized she was teasing him. Donny learn closer to her and kiss her lips gently.

"is that doubt I hear?" he tease her soft back and she narrow her eyes with a amused look

"in your dreams Don" she laugh and learn even close to him so he gave a small mourn from him. All of this was still new, but he just love the feelings she gave him "I can still outsmart you"

"not in ages you can't" he added and close he eyes to enjoy it.

"maybe, maybe not" he gave a small gasp over the connection between their bodies "but you better keep up with the twenty century before it run you over"

"I think" he said and look at her with only love in his eyes to her. He was not afraid anymore, he wanted this and her world "it already have"

"you ready?" she ask him and kiss his chest to tell what she wanted to do next, she look at him teasing "you can still turn back" he drone low and said her word back against her;

"in your dreams" Donny enjoyed every moment she did to him. He won't back down now over those feeling she gave to him and soon he felt like someone have smack his chest, even he jumped a little over the suddenness, he knew what that means and won't take it back or panic over it. He lay his head back with a long satisfied mourn, when he felt his heart beat once again in his chest and god he loved it.

"sounds like somebody is happy here" Ella chuckled and kiss his beating chest

"I am" he said loving to her. Donny could help but make a small laugh over one fact "I have never believed that I willingly doing this, for it still very wrong to do this"

"what? Been with a breather?" she ask him. He nodded slow "well, we better changes that thought" and with that, she moved away from him and lay herself on her back beside of him. Donny look confused at her and rested on his arms to look at her "I am not done yet, if it that you think" she said amused to him. Even in the dim light he could see(and feel) that she took her arms around his torso and make him move on top on her.

"you sure?" he quickly ask her. All of this still make him pretty nervous.

"I'm sure" Ella said confident back and wrap her arms around his neck "don't worry, I will stay with you all the way" she move closer to him and he could not help but smile back "I'm not going anywhere no matter what" Donny knew he should end it, what she had started. Her confident smile help him to relax and the whole intimate act make something inside of him, it was the Need inside of him, there was back, it was close to drive him to insanity and like last time he refused to let it take over him.

"I don't think... I can" he gasped and was close to back away, but Ella quickly hold him right on the spot.

"let go" he heard Ella mourn under him "let go of your reason... and just let your need consume you for once" hesitating, he did what she said and close his eyes for a moment and let for the first time the need take completely over him and that did just wonder, for when he look up again, his eyes was full of lust and longing to her and he took her in a true act of love. He was amazed how he could make Ella mourn under him, he didn't even know he could do that and under his treatment and Ella fiery dug her nails down in his shoulder-blades. he made a small groan for it, even it didn't hurt that much, but it still surprise him a little. Ella responded with a lustful moan and she got more and more greedy for his attestation. So who drive who over the edge, was not clearly to say.  
"oh god!" he said with wide eyes when a wave, just hit him in the highest point in their act. She gave a cry of satisfaction and she look at him with a small smile. He could feel his body grew weaker over this in a odd pleasant way.

"better lie down, before you collapse" she said teasing and he lay down beside her, taking a long breaths "and before you ask. That is more than normal and better get use to it, for it won't be you last" he smiled over her teasing and took her into a embrace, he quick notice that she was almost burning.

"you are more warm than you usually are" he said concerned

"why thank you. I think you are **hot** too" she said with a grin "but that is a little side effect and I am even too hot to myself right now, so if you don't mind" she crawl closer to his torso and almost lay on top on him "I think I take some of you nice cold 'air connection' skin to make myself to cool down" he chuckle over her little speech, gave her a small kiss on her forehead and whispered soft;

"I love you"

"I love you to, but right now-" she yawn and move into a more comfortably position in his arms "me sleepy" he smiled over her and even he knew that everything he had done this day was downright wrong, he was not sorry that he had done it. So he fall asleep with his new-found love in his arms with a happy smile.

* * *

a LOT of things is told in this chapter but at least those two figure things out :3  
if you have some question about this chapter or any of the others, please let me know


	7. A Halloween with Donny

**Beetlejuice charater belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, Tom(name & personality), Angus, Cena, the ghost soldier and the story belongs me**

* * *

**A Halloween with Donny **

The next morning Donny was the first one who woke up. He watched his love Ella, there still lay in his arms sleeping. Donny still admire her for take it so clam over everything there have happen between them. He knew it will take him a maybe a day or two to get use to all of this. Slowly he crawl out(he make sure he didn't wake her up) of the bed, took his pants on.  
Before he took his shirt over him, he took a quick look at his back in the nearest mirror and saw some small nail marks on his shoulder blade. If he was alive she could have easily have draw blood from him, with those scratch marks. she have been rough against him last night and he considered to ask her to clip her nails.  
He couldn't help but wonder this was one of the reasons, she hadn't a boyfriend, when he first time meet her. Donny brush the thought of him, healed the nail-marks easily and walk down the stairs to make something to eat. he thought to make some pancakes today, just to make something sweet to her, but he didn't even manages to take a bowl out of the kitchen, before he heard some knock on his front door.  
_Who can that be, there came this early? _he took a look at his clock and it was over ten._Hm, most have sleep longer than I thought. But I can't remember to have visit today._  
"oh? hi there Cena" Donny said friendly when he open the door and outside stood the towns Realtor there was a female mummy, he was use to she come now and when "how you day been?"

"ohh not many house sold for a while now, but I have some newcomer there are looking for a house for them" she said with a business-stile voice.

"that sound great. I hope you found the perfect house to them-"

"that exactly the reason I came to you my boy" she cut in and took some papers up. this was Donny also use too "you live in a house build to a family. Not to a bachelor like you. You should live closer to the city where you can find yourself a nice ghoul"

"I'm sorry Cena, but you already know, that I love to live here, with all those good folks around me"

"but your house is still to big for you" she said with a soft but reproachful look "you don't even have a girlfriend-"

"Hey D! Where is your bathroom?!" just as there was talked about 'girlfriends', Ella's voice could be heard upstairs, Donny turn around to look at the stairs and if he have looked at Cena, he will have seen if she didn't have bandanna around her jaw, it would have fallen off.

"is the first door you can see from the bedroom!" he called back and added "be careful. it can be warm!" he turn around and look confused over Cena's stunned look.

"you-wait-her-what?" she mumble and came to her senses after she have bonded some of her bandanna tight again "you have a girlfriend?"

"yes" Donny said and began slowly to close the door, she put a foot in the way.

"what is her name? when did you meet her? How come I have never seen her?" she ask out in a row, another thing she was known for. To stick her nose in others affairs and have a hunger for gossip.

"goodbye Cena" he push her gently, but still forcible away form the door "have a continued nice day" he close the door and again before he could get back to make pancakes. he heard a loud shriek from the bathroom. Concerned what had happen, he walk upstairs and heard Ella came with some really nasty curses. He knocked quite on the door. "Ella? You okay in there"

"are you nuts your water is hot!" he heard her yell

"I did warn ya" he told her with a chuckled

"riiight" he heard her say, still a little grumpy "are you trying to boil yourself?"

"remember my body temperature is not the same as yours"

"oh, I will remember that next time, I will boil someone" she said ironic. Donny shake his head and decided while he was up here, he could make up the bed. Donny make his bed look good again.

"don't use all my hot water!" he called out and soon after he heard the water was closed off. he saw something on the floor, there make him role his eyes a bit. He pick it up and knock gently on the door. "Ella? Can I open the door?"

"can't wait to see me, huh?" he heard her tease on the other side.

"I found some of yours" he slowly open the door and only letting his hand in with her bra in his fingers.

"uups" she laugh and before he knew it, she has taken a good grip in his arm and pull him into the bathroom "have I forgot other things out there" she ask him seductive and learn closer to him. She stood in front of him with only a sand colored towel around her. He could help but gulp.

"not what I could see" he mumble for the lump in his throat and now he could really feel he had a beating heart, for it tried to beat itself out of his chest.

"D. you are blushing" she said smiling, blinking with those big beautiful eyes. He was sure he just blush more now.

"maybe I should go out, so you can redress yourself" he quickly mumble and he was out. She was not kidding when she said she want him... badly. He heard Ella laugh amused at him;

"Buzz kill Donny. You are no fun!"

–

Ella couldn't stop laugh over how fast Donny get out, but she have kick him out, no matter what for she didn't like that anybody look a certain place on her body. She began to redress herself, but not before she could she her 'mistake' on her body and she sighed deep over it.  
_I have to tell him someday about this, but now is not the time. Maybe I can hide it forever? Good thinking girl.. sure you can hide __**this **__forever, someday you have to tell him it. _She thought for herself and the last part was said ironic. She took her t-shirt back on and walk down to see where Donny ran over to?  
She found him in the kitchen making something, there look like pancake batter. He probably heard her coming, turn around and saw her looking oblivious at his ass. She could see he began to feel a bit unease under her look and she only found it amusing. Ella couldn't help it, for she just wanted to know on her own way how much he could handle of her, before he said stop. So today, she keep pushing lines to see how long she could go. Just because she can.  
Ella could see, he tried to ignore her look and put some pancake butter on his frying pan. She took the changes to walk right into his personal space.  
"no good morning kiss?" she ask sweet and almost put her whole face up in his. Donny look first surprise to see her so close, but did gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "teaser" she tease and walk closer to him so he could feel every curve on her. Se could easily see that he blush. "what about to give me a real kiss?"

"is that to early for that?" he ask wide eyed over her invading in his personal space, he tried slowly to walk away from her, but Ella hold him back, by put both her arms on each side of him on the kitchen table.

"it's never to early or to late for a kiss D" she said and kiss his jaw as she have expected, he shiver a bit under her kiss. he gave her a small kiss on her lips and she knew he won't give her some of those she called 'real kiss'. Well, she could live with that. Ella began to nuzzle a bit in his clothes, still trying him off.

"pancakes burning" he mumbled in a try to get her attention another place, she smirked over his vain try to escape, with only move a bit away from him, she flip the pancake.

"now there not" she said and wrap her arms around him and began to kiss his neck, jaw and face.

"Ella" she heard him say, he tried gently push her away. She must admit he have some will-power, for some boys she have dated with will have jump the changes immateriality for this treatment

"mhm?" she only gave back, she felt he shiver a bit under her kiss, wonder how long he could keep refusing her? Probably won't be long now.

"I don't think it's a good time now. You have just been in bath, we shall soon eat and we have to make us ready to Halloween" he explain Ella blinked and took a step back. He have a LOT more will-power she gave him credit for.

"that-" she said still half stunned "-was the best counter-argument I have **ever** heard and you didn't even have to rise your voice to make you point" she smiled; "how can you even do that?" he only smiled back to her(she manages to see he breath relieved) and returned back to the pancakes, she decided to help him with put cutlery and some few other things on the dinner table. she did keep her distance to show she was done to play around... for now.

"so what are you usually doing on Halloween?" Ella ask him while they eat their breakfast. The pancakes tasted almost like normal pancake, but she make a mentally note,** not** to ask what was in them, just to be sure.

"I give threats to all the kids in the neighborhood, help with decorations, visit my parents and take to the Time square to see the giant pumpkin been toss down at midnight" Donny listed up.

"hmm" Ella said and look thoughtful "if I shall hold it with you, I have to buy somethings in my own world"

"what will you buy?" he ask innocent and took the last bite of his breakfast

"a costume will be a good start" she laugh

so they both took to the Outworld. Donny have still some smaller difficulties with his magic, but as he have said to her, he will get better and trusted him on that. She drag his inside a shop in the middle of the town.  
"Tadaa! What do you think?" Ella ask when she came out from the dressing room with a costume she have found. She could see Donny try to found the right word to her costume.

"it simple" he said.

"obviously. I shall look like a ghost" she laugh. Ella could see he really tried to see her as a ghost, but it look like it was a war in his head itself. "I know I know" she said and took the 'sheets' of a costume of her, so her normal clothes could be seen again "total stereotypical of ghost, right?"

"is that how you see ghost?" he look at the costume she have now in her arms

"mostly do yes or just totally normal people they are pale or transparent" she told him. Donny keep silent, because he apparently won't say something there could be see as rude, so she ask instead. "I could find a costume there look like a mummy?"

"a mummy? There are some few mummy there live in the neighborhood"

"great! Then I will totally fit it!" she cheered "but we still need some trick and threat thing and I just know the place where we can find that" after she had brought her new costume, they both walk over to a more dark themed shop.  
They both walk in and Ella couldn't help but see she could scare Donny. She took a hair-bow with a arrow in it, so it look like she was shoot in the head. She quickly sat herself in a dramatic sitting position and before she close her eyes she saw Donny was looking at her with wide eyes. Laying completely lifeless, she felt Donny's hand and then he said;

"not seen a arrow to the head in long time, do you think they have more of those?"

_what the hell? _she open her eyes, stand up and saw he only look curious at her. He didn't look scare at all! _Oh no, I don't give up that easily_ so while Donny took a look in the whole store, Ella used most of the time trying to scare him with no luck, even the man who own the store look at her with amusement. She finally walk over to the store man and ask;  
"have you anything you think I can scare him with?"

"only this" he took a fake bloody head up, even Ella found it really creepy "if your friend-"

"boyfriend" she correct him

"if you boyfriend don't find this a bit scary, he most have been born in a horror movie" Ella gave a little laugh and took the head.

_you have __**no idea**__, pal _she walk over to Donny and sat the head in head height on one of the shelf, so Donny could not avoid to see it. Donny saw it and look at it like it was a book he have never seen.

"I must say the detail is great, it almost look real" he said and look at the(he didn't notice) stunned Ella "but I don't think this place shall allow kids in here, many of the things will give them nightmares" she couldn't hold a defended laugh was **impossible** to scare! He most have been immune for things like this, since he **is** the younger brother to Beetlejuice and probably also his first scare-victim. Ella took the head again and gave it to the shop owner.

"dude... your boy have nerve of steels" he said and look at Donny "not many like him can look at my head like that"

"he is not like other guys" Ella said with a smile

–

after have buy Ella's new costume and some few other things they both took a walk in the park to enjoy a beautiful Autumn day. Donny especially enjoy the seasons. for in the Neitherworld, the weather didn't changes seasons. Like everything else in the land of the dead, it was timeless and unchangeable.  
Seeing some of the leaf fall off and all the different color scheme in the threes, make him wish, he had taken his camera with him. Like Ella has read his mind, she took her own modem camera up from her bag and gave it to him.

"I thought you will have some picture to your scarp book"

"thank you" he look at the a lot newer version of his own "how do I take picture?"

"here" she push on a bottom and it blitz right in his eyes, so he saw suns for his eyes "ups! Sorry" after he got over the worst blitz-blinding, she told him how to use her camera, lucky he was a quick learner and soon he took some picture of the trees and some of her. Just as he was about to take another picture of her (possible without her notice), the wind caught up and make the leaves around her fly up. Donny just caught it on the camera and he just stood and looked stunned at Ella.  
She stood and look a bit up to watch something. the leafs fly around her almost in a dance and the wind played with her hair. In Donny's eyes it look like the nature itself was caught in a transparent fire and now dance around Ella there look more like a angel in this moment. She turn her head over to him and she smiled a breathtaking smile to him and he feel himself lucky to stand beside this beautiful women, there could look like she came from heaven itself.  
"Donny?-" more she didn't manages to say, for without thinking at all, he kissed her with all the passion and love he felt for her. His suddenness most have startled her for a moment, but she quick relaxed in his arms and kissed him with her own eager for his attention. It felt like the time stood still for him and noise was shut, when she broke the kiss, is was like everything around them began to move and make noises again. "where did **that** came from?" she ask him with a smirk

"I don't know, it just- I couldn't help it, you just look so-" he said without breathing, but was cut off when Ella put her index finger on his lips.

"yeeees?" she ask with a amused smile and lay her hands around his neck. Donny tried to explain himself better

"everything today make me realize how over-beyond beautiful you truly are" he said and look deep in her eyes "and for a moment I believed you was a angel"

"you have always been a smooth talker" she said and kiss him more gently "kiss me like** that** again and you will be pretty damn sure, I am **not** going anywhere"

"I hope you never will" he said and kiss her forehead gently, when he looked at her amber eyes, he saw her attention was on something behind him. Donny turn around to see what she was looking at.  
"do you want a ice cream? I buy" Donny said amused, when he saw a ice cream cart some meters behind them, he knew Ella simply love ice cream, he figure that out in the summer period.

"if you insist" she smiled and pointed over to a bench "I will wait over there. Need to sit down for a bit" "sure thing" he said and began to walk over to the ice cream cart.

he got the ice and gave the money to the ice cream man. While he walk over to Ella again, he croon the same song Ella have croon to him once. the song just have glued to his brain. Only few feet away from Ella, he saw she talk to some other boy.  
_Hm? who can that be? It don't look like either of her brothers, I have seen on her families photos _Donny thought and walk now curious over to them. He heard Ella have raise her voice;

"-it was your own fault you get banish from the school! You should have leaved me and my friend alone"

"oh! It's now my fault that you-" said the unknown boy to her, he was higher and have a black jacket with silver chains in it.

"hallo?" Donny interrupted friendly and look at them both "do you two know each other?" the black haired boy turn around to face Donny with sneer;

"and who are you suppose to be?"

"he-" Ella said and took her arms around one of Donny's arms "is my boyfriend and B.J's younger brother. you remembered B.J, don't you James?" the boy named James suddenly lost all his color in his skin and look terrified at Donny there only look confused back.

"oh, so you know my older brother?" Donny ask friendly, he gave Ella her ice cream and want to say better 'hi' to James. "Hi. I'm Do- hey where did he go?" Donny ask surprise over he said 'hi' to nothing.

"he bailed when you turn around" Ella scowled "good riddance"

"I just want to know, where he know my brother from?" he said "I didn't know he had so many friends-"

"HA! Beetlejuice make that idiot piss his own pants" she sneered and took a bite of her ice

"oh, that wasn't nice-"

"it wasn't nice what he did to me either!" she snap and Donny look startle at her.

"what did he do?"

"he got too cheeky and didn't understand a 'no', so he got what he deserved" she hissed. Donny sat beside of her and watched her for a moment. when she was angry, it look like her eyes was in fire or a wild inferno there will burn everything she look at. He admire it for a moment and was just glad for her anger was not pointed at him.

"I'm sorry" he said and her fire in her eyes burn down and turn into confusing "if I know he have been rude towards you, I will have not-"

"it not you fault, for where the heck should you know who he was?"

"you could have told me..."

"it was too late that day, and I just want to forget that day" she said harsh but did send him a sorry look for not telling him and for snapping at him.

"you know, you can tell me everything, if you need it" he said soft and gave her a hug, she push him off laughing and he look a mix between surprise and sad over she laugh at him.

"Don, you put ice in my hair" she laugh and put her own ice cream right up in his face. He look utterly shocked over that move, but smiled big over she didn't laugh at him after all.

Some meters away from them stood Tom Knight and watched them. He have seen Ella and have first wanted to ask her to join his Halloween party with some others, but when he later saw Donny came over to her, he knew she have other plans. He smiled, he could see that Ella was happy to be with Donny and he was glad for her too. It was still a little odd for his side, that she was together with a ghost(he pretended that Beetlejuce and Donny wasn't dead. It was easier for him that way), but he knew that Donny will never hurt Ella, so he was glad for her ways. Tom began to walk away to buy some things to his own party. He just wondered how Angus will take it, when he figure out their little sister have a boyfriend... but he will not be the one who tell him that.

–

back in Ella's apartment, she pack some of her food in a pack and said to Donny;  
"D, I think you have to go home alone for now. I shall give some money I have promise to your brother"

"sure Ella" he said smiling "shall I take those home to me?"

"thank you" she gave him her small packs of food "no offense, but I don't think my stomach can handle to much Nietherworldian food"

"none taken" he said "well, see you at my home" and he walk though the mirror.

"what was it Lydia said..." Ella mumbled for herself "oh yeah; think on the Neitherworld. She also say something with a rime of some sort... what was it?" she thought for it for a second, but the only thing she could remember was something with 'haunting, ghost and Beetlejuce'. "hell with it, here goes nothing. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" and she stood in front at the Road house.  
"wow! It work" she cheered. She walk over to the front door and only few seconds later the front door was open and a really cranky Beetlejuice look at her.

"Ell, what the hell?! I told you to get permission first! You can't just use **my** name as you own personal ticket!" he turn into a angry ticket

"well you was not there to ask. Beside Lydia do it all the time" she just said and push herself into his house "MAN! You need to clean up!"

"hey! I like my mess" he scowled back and turn back to his (abnormal) self "what are you doing here anyway? Got tired of Donny?"

"yeah right. That will also be that day you stop pest others" she said sarcastic, she was close to tell him he have won the bet, but his eyes caught her attention and she wondered.  
_do his eyes swirl as much as Donny's? Only one way to figure that question out _Ella took a step closer to Beetlejuice to take a better look. he raise a eyebrow of her, but didn't move. His eyes swirl too, but if Donny's eyes was a clam ocean, Beetlejuice eyes was a grassland in a storm. It show his wild and impish nature, not even Lydia could or **will** tame.  
She gave him a mocking smirk when a sign where the words "taken" was over his face. "very funny B. you not even my type"

"then stop look at me like that!" he yell back and crossed his arms

"what's the matter? Don't like when other girls look at you anymore?" she tease with malevolent smile and gave him a sweet look, just to get under the skin of the obnoxious poltergeist. Beetlejuice gritter his teeth.

"I shall give you a look" he turn his whole head into a eyeball with a green iris "THIS is a LOOK!"

"a real blinker" she gave back a point a finger right in the eyeball.

"AAUUV!" he yelled up and fell backwards with(his regular head) both hands up to his eyes "that actually hurt!" he look grumpy at her "that does it Ell! I will juice you to a pinata!"

"will you really juice your girlfriend best friend?" she teasing cooing, but she was ready for the worst now, he could just come and get it!

"**I **am Lyds BEST friend!" he folding his sleeves up "and what she **don't** know she can't yell at me at!" the lightning-like magic shoot out of his red-tipped finger, Ella duck in last second and the juice hit instead the poor Ginger, there just came down from her hole in the ceiling, so she turn into a pinata.  
Both the ghost and the young woman forgot their 'argument', when they saw Ginger and they both laugh over it. "at least I did get my pinata" Beetlejuice laugh and juiced some bath up with a malevolent smirk to Ella "wanna give it a try?"

"not in **my** lifetime B.J" said Ella and quickly took Ginger down there transformed back to herself in Ella's arms.

"hey, what was that about? I will just ask you Beetlejuice, if you gonna hold a new Halloween party? you have too- Ella dear, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something in my face?" Ginger said first mad at Beetlejuice, but then concerned over Ella examined face.

"you have always something in your face Gin" the now floating Beetlejuice mock. like Ella have done with Beetlejuice, she examine Ginger's eyes. She too have a spark of a soul, but her eyes was different from the two Juice brothers. Her eyes was sphere round with a black pupil with oranges iris there melt out in the yellow there was the color of dead. It was easy to see her eyes was closer to a real spider than a human, so it gave her a unique look, but it didn't swirl unlike the two ghosts.

"nope, nothing in your face Ginny" she said and put Ginger gently down on the floor

"until now" Beetlejuice throw something disgusting in Ginger's face there make the spider cry high. it only make the ghost laugh manic.

"Sacre bleu!" they all heard Jacques say when he stuck his head inside, he narrow(so good a skeleton can do it) at Beetlejuice when he saw what he have done this time. "Beeataljuize! Youar can't not do whatevaer youa want!"

"says who?!" the ghost gave back. Jacques huffed back and help Ginger to get the slime off her. Ella could not hold a little laugh back.

"Iv will tell Lydia what youar have done and zee what happens" Jacques treat

"HA! Not even Lyds can push **me** around, nope she can't, nono" he laugh but he have a spark of nervously.

"hey Jac!" Ella cheered and gave the skeleton a hug "you look great! Have you try the new trainings program I gave you?" Beetlejuice gagged dramatic

"merci Ella, youar trainzing program is- do I have somezing in my face?" Jacques ask when Ella (again) examine his face. He have also a 'life' spark but again it was not the same as the Juice brothers, unlike Ginger there have sphere eyes and Beetlejuice there have almost human eyes. Jacques have dark eye socket in his skull with a yellow iris there have substituted his eyeballs.

"she have done that to **everyone** today" Beetlejuice huffed and smirk; "maybe she is after a new dead-beat boyfriend"

"oh Iv-" Jacques began, but Ella release him form her hug and said to both of them;

"seriously! can you two really not handle that I take a look at you?" both the ghost and the skeleton didn't say a word and avoided her gaze. "boys!" she sighed and sat beside Ginger "either you hate them or you love them"

"girls!" Beetlejuice snorted back "but you cannot even considers you as a girl or a woman with that attitude"

"speak for yourself B!" she sticking out her tongue against him. He teleported closer to her and raspberry right into her face.  
there he just cross the lines! With no warning at all she took a tight grip in his snake-like tongue and yanked it down so he look into her eyes of fire with his own inhuman wide eyes. He knew he was in trouble now. "your dirt-bag! I will rip your tongue out from that!" she hissed dangerous

"Ella?" Lydia's voice was heard. Both Ella and Beetlejuice look over to her there stood in the front door and look surprise over the scene in front of her. Ella let go of Beetlejuice's tongue there quickly swallow it.

"Lyds!" BJ cheered and popped up in front of her and gave her a hug "good timing by the way" he said low with a hand up to his mouth like he tried to hide what he was saying.

"okay, what's going on?" she ask them both with crossed arms

"he spit in my face" Ella sneered with a evil look at the poltergeist.

"she started it" Beetlejuice defend childish.

"I think I will be the one, who stop it" Lydia said and role her eyes, she look at Ella "do you want to come to our Halloween party today? It's gonna be freaky"

"sorry Lyddy, I have other plans today" Ella said with a smile and rub the last ghost spit off her face. Beetlejuice was so much getting back for that!

"oh, shall you hold Halloween with Tom?"

"nope" her smiled got wider and she turn her head over to Beetlejuice. Now it was her turn to came with a malevolent smirk "by the way. I lost the bet, so I owe you"

"what bet?" Beetlejuice began there pick his ear, when he realize what she was talking about, he gasped and fall dramatic on the ground with a lily in his hands. Playing deader. Both girl just looked at him, but didn't do a thing to help him or 'wake' him up.

"what bet are you two talking about?" Ginger ask there was almost forgotten in the room, both she and Jacques look confused.

"you and Donny is a couple now?!" Lydia ask wide eyed and explained to BJ neighbors "she and Beej, make a bet and she should give 90 bugs to Beetlejuice if she and Donny get together"

"Donny? Izen't that Beeataljuize niecer brothzer?" Jacques ask

"and should you not have got money from the bet?" Ginger ask with a frown.

"yes to Jac and to you Ginny; if I should have money from B, he will never allow me to get together with his younger brother" Ella laugh not hiding at all her master plan

"so it have been your plan from the start?" Lydia ask with a raise eyebrow "to trick Beej to make sure, you and Donny end up together?"

"don't make it sound like that Lye" Ella giggle and began to walk over to the front door "we all know that your boyfriends is greedy, so I just make sure he help me to get what I want and he got what he wants" she open the door "it's a win-win situations. Oh remembered to give him the money, when he is done to play more dead than he already is. see ya" she close the door, so she never heard Beetlejuice yell from the floor;

"oh yeah?! Well next time I will have more for something like that!" Lydia only shakes her head amused defeatist over them both.

–

While Ella was gone for over a hour, Donny first put her Outworld food in his fridge and when he help the whole neighborhood to decorate to Halloween. Only by pure luck he saw Ella just jumping of a bus.

"Heya!" she waved and gave Donny a big hug, he gladly gave back.

"how was your visit?" he ask

"oh the usually. But I did gave him the money I owned him"

"good good" Donny said and release Ella "let get inside before we shall meet my parents today"

"meet your parents? We have not even been together for one fully day and you already want your parents to meet me?" Ella ask with a hand on her hip, when they both was inside his house again.

"but they already know you" he said while the walk into his house "they saw you to the trial and-"

"but they didn't saw me do this" and she took a grip in him and gave him a fierce kiss, it make his heart almost jump out of his chest for that. She broke the kiss and smirked; "don't faint on me again"

"I have still no idea how you make me that" he mumbled quite breathless(she smiled amused back at his comment), he was still not use to her suddenness, but that what something he began to love about her.

*¨*¨*

The time when it was time to come over to his parent, he notice that she began to walk impatience around in a search for something. He wondered a little over what she was looking for?  
"you ready to go?" he ask her and walk over to the door to show it was time.

"two sec" she said and search in her small handbag, she also have taken with her today "Ah! Here it is" she found a small packet with chewing gum and put it in her pants pocket "now I'm ready" she said smiling.

*¨*¨*

On the whole way over to his parents, he notice that Ella keep eat chewing gum. He has only seen her doing this under the trail. Why she did it, he has no idea. She only stop put new gum in her mouth and throw the one she had, when they both stood at his parents house and it was Donny's mother there open the door.

"Donny! It so good to see you have it better" Bea said when she saw her son standing in the door.

"thanks mom" he said and turn his head to present Ella "mom, this is-"

"Ella Knight, at your service" Ella said cocky and almost fee with a big smile. Bea look over-surprise over the young woman confident, but she did let them in. "I can see where Don have got his good sense for cleaning" Ella said with a look around in the house "your house is so spotless that I can reflect myself in your floor"

"oh I just sweep the floor quick for the second time today" Bea waved ("not kidding" Donny heard Ella mumbled)and took Ella's hand "and my, my son most have done a great job to hold your hands clean like this"

"me? Oh no, this is my own doing" Ella smiled and then laughing "I love to take long bath and Donny don't get near the bathroom so long I am in it" the young ghost began to blush over her truth, what had happen today when she have stepped out of the showers. He didn't hear what his mother said to Ella, but a short while after when Ella look at some of the family photos, Bea said to her son;

"It first time I see her after the trial and my, she is gorgeous!"

"thanks mom. She is also everything to me" he said with a dazzling smile "she told me that she has loved me, for the first time she saw me"

"then she most be the one for you. just like Serena was" Bea smiled and didn't notice her sons smiled faded a bit "she is beautiful and clean and her personality-"

"**what the Hell?! **This is the** second **damn** broom closet **I found!" the both jumped over Ella's sudden outburst

"it something for itself" Donny chuckled over his mothers wide eyes over Ella's foul mouth.

"you know D, I have notice something" Ella said there was close to sit on his lap in the couch, while his parents make dinner ready. Donny was not allowed to help this time.

"what is that?" he ask her while he gently played with a lock of her hair.

"I have notice that every Neitherworldian I have the certain 'life' in their eyes-"

"I could have told you that"

"but you and Beetlejuice have not the same glow" she thought out loud "I thought first that it was something with your family, but your parents doesn't have it... I couldn't see it you dad for he is too high-" he smiled still over her reaction when she saw his father (she almost yelled "man. You're big!") "but your mother don't have it... and you only got it when-" she trailed off

"what?" he ask her clam, his own curiosity was great now "is my eyes different now? When did that happen?"

"the same day you told me you loved me" she said and he remembered how he felt his whole world will crumble if she did leave him that day.

"how different?" he ask her while he stroke her brown hair gently. She looked up in his eyes with her own rare amber eyes.

"let just say, that not even a living man could have so living eyes as you have right now" she lean closer to him "and that I found really attractive" he found himself been kissed at Ella again with a really loving kiss and his heart just began to beat in full speed. Out of the comer of his eyes he saw both his parents looked at them(most his mother) with stunned look. Donny gave them a apologizing look for this, but his farther just gave him a 'good job with her' amused look back.

*¨*¨*

"what is a 'slip lick'?" Ella ask when they was both back in his house, after two and a half hours with his parents. Both Donny and Ella prepared candy bags to the future children there will knock on the front door. She took the candy up there look like a mouth with a long tongue.

"I don't think you should-" to late, the candy gave her a larges lick right in her face.

"EWWW!" she whined and try to get the drool of her face "that was disgusting! Do you really eat that?!"

"no" he chuckle over her reaction and put the last thing in the candy baskets

"I don't even want to know what it use to" she snorted and look evil at the slip lick. She shrug; "well, better go up and changes, see ya in few sec" and she ran up to the bedroom with the bags with her costume in it. Donny shake his head over her. The first knock on the door come and Donny greeted them with smiles and the candy bags. Then the five knock came on the door he open and saw the same male soldier, there had warned him. Donny felt a little guilty, but he still greeted him as he have done with the others;

"Happy Halloween, dear neighbor!" he gave a candy bag "here is one for you"

"thanks old chap" the soldier said. He look first a little concern at Donny, but it melted away "it look like you are doing better now. No problems anymore?"

"no. everything is alright now" Donny smiled. He should just know, for Donny both felt more alive he had done in centuries and he has his girls of his dreams.

"that is good to hear-wow... **who** is that?" the soldier smiled hospitality, but it turn into a stunned look at something behind him. Donny follow his look and he too look stunned at-  
Ella. She has bandana around her neck, forearm, most of her legs and stomach. A golden tiara with a felines head on her head and a golden necklace tight around her neck. She has golden bond around her wrists, ankle and on her upper arms. She has a long skirt and a low-cut t-shit there both was sand-or white colored. If Donny didn't know she was a living, he will have believed she was a mummy from ancient Egypt. In his eyes, he has never seen something so exotic and over-beyond beautiful at the same time. It make him both gulp, blush and praise the gods for be with her.

–

Ella came down at the stairs and could stop smiling over she got the exact reaction, she was after.  
"Do I look good?" she ask open to Donny with a spark of a admiring. He was totally speechless.

"wow..." she heard someone say and she notice there stood another man in the door. He look at the same ages as her oldest brother and it was pretty obvious with his military outfit, that he died in war. "can I ask you who you are?" He ask.

"me?" she ask sugar-sweet to him and lay her arms around Donny's neck with a almost seducing look at** her** ghost "I think that is obvious" the soldier ghost look first stunned at Ella, like he still process, what was just happening here.

"you... are his girl?" Ella nodded confirming at his question. He breath(unnecessary) out relieved "thank god. I thought for a while, he had digging his second grave or something" Ella look slightly surprised over this, but he didn't notice it. "but I can see that there are noting to be worried about" he look more glad now, took a extra look at Ella and gave Donny(there has not said a word through the whole conversation) a friendly clap on the shoulder "hey. Nice catch old chap" he took a step back and nodded to goodbye "ma'am. It was nice to meet you"

"hey, by the way. US and FN won the war" she called to him, when she notice something with his outfit, there just rang a bell. he looked confused back at her.

"we did?" he raise a eyebrow at her "good to hear, but how do you know that?"

"I'm born **after** the world war 2" she smiled, she notice the way his outfit look like. She have seen that, in picture, from WW2. She only telling him this, because she has a feeling he didn't live through the war and to give him some closure.

"to bad you died so young" he said almost sad with a look at her "you are to hot to be worm food" he walk away, with a extra smile to the silent Donny.

"when it's good I'm not dead yet" she said quite to herself and she turned her head to Donny "what did he mean by-ehm Donny?" but the ghost just looked at her with admiration and love. He mostly look like he was in a chock condition "D? Are you in there? anybody home?"  
_woaw, my costume actually did more than I have thought possible! _She thought amused _ I just blow my boyfriends mind completely off his brain._  
"Halloo?" she waved her hand for and back in front of his eyes. He keep looking 'funny' at her. She sighed hopelessly; "I really hate to do this" she raise her hand to-  
_**slap!**_

"auv" Donny snap out of his state and his own hand flew up to his slapping cheek. He look shocked at her "you hit me?"

"uh I am **so sorry**" Ella took her hands up to her mouth, when she realized that she had maybe use too much power with her slap "I didn't mean to hit you so hard. So sorry! Did it hurt?"

"no. it just... chocking you hit me" he said still a little confused over it all.

"it was the only way" she quickly apologized again "it usually help, when people goes in chock" he was close to say maybe thanks to her, but she stopped him "you don't have to thank me. Seriously don't" he close his mouth to show he will not say anything. Ella looked back at the front door, where the soldier have stand for a moment ago "why did that guy think I am dead and why did he look so relieved?" Donny look a little embarrassed in the ground, before he close the door again.

"because I was close to tell him, that I am..." He look a little sorry at her. "in love with you" she raise a eyebrow "it still really wrong for Neitherworldians..."

"is that why you ran? Is that why you stayed away from me?" she ask him and could see why he felt both sorry and a little embarrassed.

"yes, but I figure out that I couldn't..." he walked over to take her in his arms, Ella gladly embrace him back "I couldn't stay away. I couldn't stop feeling this-" he lay his own hand on his now beating chest. Ella lay one of her hand on his chest too "this was meant to be a good thing... not as bad everyone think it is" he chuckled a little ironic "even I most admit, that it did chock me at first"  
she too couldn't hold a laugh back. IF she had got a warning(like maybe from Beetlejuice, but he probably kept it hidden for his own amusement to get under his younger brother's skin) that something like that will happen, she would have warned Donny or maybe done everything more slow. But was done was done. No turning back now.

"mhmm better get use to it D" she teased him. She lay one of her hands behind his head, to make him turn his head towards her and caught his lips with her own in one big passionately, maybe even mind-blowing kiss.

"k-keep kissing me like that and you will be sure, I'm not going to leave you" he said almost breathless after the kiss, she just have gave him.

"hey! Stop taking my lines" she laugh and she kiss him more sweet this time "and I like to see you try-"

_**knock-knock**_

"oh. Most be some new to greet us a happy Halloween" Donny said and turn his head towards the door, he gently released Ella and walk over to the door "oh... Hallo Cena"

"hallo Donny, I was just wondering-" she stop up stunned over to see Ella, there lay her arms around Donny's torso and smiled confident to Cena "is-is that your girlfriend?"

"bet I am" Ella said and gave her the hand hospitality "names is Ella Knight"

"Knight huh? I have never seen you here before" the (real mummy) took a closer look at Ella, but keep her tongue whatever she has on her mind about Ella.

"I'm not from here, but I have been here in quite some time" Ella said and something in her gut, tells her she should be careful, what she said to this Neitherworldian "I will make something to eat or just some tea" she walk out in the kitchen

"my... she is a quite a handful" Ella heard Cena say and Donny mumbled something Ella couldn't hear "can I come in?"

_Darn! Wrong time to make yourself __irresistible__, girl! I don't trust that mummy! _Ella thought angry at herself when she heard that Cena came in, but Donny never response back. She heard them take seat at the dinner table and Cena began to talk really complicated talk. lucky for Ella there still stood out in the kitchen, she have heard this kind of talk before from her parents. She could hear that Cena talk about the house, that it wasn't for Donny and his 'company' and something else she keep away with larges words. It sounds like she tried to make Donny sell his house for 'his own good'.  
"Hey Don!" she called to get Donny away form the mummy's grasp "will you help me? I can't reach the tea" as she have hoped Donny come out to the kitchen with a "excuse me" to Cena and now look completely relieved to be out in the kitchen, he was close to fetch the tea when he saw she already stood with them.  
"I only called you out here so you could get a breathing space" she said and gave him the tea leaf "I can guess it not first time she is after you with the house"

"no, she has a good eye for mine" he told her and put the tea leafs in his tea pot "but it first time she has manages to get inside..."

"bit my fault, but you can always kick her out" Ella said a bit sheepish and took some tea cups

"would it that be kind of rude to do?" he took the cups from Ella and put some others things on a tea tray

"not for me it wouldn't and she has already digging her own grave again" Ella said with a evil smirk

"hows that? She only talks" Ella clap him gently on his cheek, while he hold the tea tray

"sometimes you are too nice for your own good, she have used big and complicated word to keep you away from the truth" they both walk out and Ella whispered; "and now it's time it backfired, dear Donny boy" Ella could see that Cena have chosen to ignore her and keep her attention on Donny, which was her mistake for Ella quickly snatch some papers Cena have with her.

"hey Miss, you can't take those! They are only for Donny and-" Cena began to protest

"have you forgot I am Donny's girlfriend? So it my right to read his papers, so long he give me permission" Ella cut off. Cena quickly looked at Donny for help, but he only shrugged.  
_Man, I'm glad I have listen to my folks and Angus then they talk big _she thought and saw the reason why the mummy, want Donny out of the house.  
"hm, I don't understand much of this..." Ella began to make a fake calmness before the storm "but I can see that this house is worth a fortune because of it's location" she saw how Cena's smile disappeared "and I will guess that you only want Donny out so you can get more money of it, because you have probably told others that it will be soon be sold" now it was Ella's time to smile triumph "you trying to trick him out of his house, so you can get your greedy bandannas into some good cash" Donny looked at Ella with awe and admiration.

"yo-you have no proof..." began the mummy Realtor there began to fumble with her bandannas, a sure sight for unease

"oh I have enough proof here" she show the paper "and I can also call the police for entrance without permission and for low threat to make other leave home without intention" Cena tried to say something but with no luck and she began to look really scare over the thought to the police will come for her, she tried her last comeback;

'"who do you think you are? A lawyer? Mister Juice gave me permission to enter and can't see your name on the house-"

"oh are we going over to make it personal? Fine with me" Ella laugh cocky and she walk closer so only Cena could her her now "my name don't stand on the house because he only told me yesterday, that he love little me-"

"and now you think you can come here and think you own this place" Cena hissed low back "you are just some little mint he have pick up-"

"uh sound like someone is jealous" Ella mock "what wrong? Hate yourself for not make a move on him?

"you little new-coming bi-"

"what?! Make my day and say it!" Ella snap angry "I dare ya, for my family is the Outworlds best attorney"

"Knight?" the mummy ask wide eyed "you are in the family with that breather there?-"

"**that's right! **So if you not **want **to see **this Knight** against **you** in trial, I will say it better you** piss off right now**, before I DO call the police!" Ella hissed angry. Cena took the run for it and Ella yelled at the door; "and** if **I see you **near** Donny again **without, he** is coming to you, I will personal **de-bandana** you!" and she slap the door hard in.

"impressive" Donny said with awe. There walk over to her "do you really think she was jealous?"

"what? You heard?" she asked flabbergasted and totally forgot her anger towards the mummy

"yeah... good ears" he said sorry and embrace her "I think it best we don't tell everyone you are a living person. I will not have you get into trouble because of me or anything else"

"me too... but just so you know" she kissed his cold cheek gently "for me, this is not wrong. This is right"

"it feel right for me too" he said and kiss her passionately.

–

"Ella, slow down! There are still 20 minutes before they toss the giant pumpkin from the Time square" Donny said while he was more and less drag after Ella in the great masses of excited Neiterworldians on Time square.

"they will toss what?" she ask with a raise eyebrow, when he finally make her slow down

"a giant pumpkin" he said again and pointed up on the clock tower "look" she looked up where he pointed and said with wide eyes;

"that is not a pumpkin. That thing look more like Mars!"

"what? You have not pumpkin with you?" he ask teasing, he already knew the answer.

"not what I meant" she laugh and push him friendly "the larges pumpkin I have seen was as big as a car tire"

"oh I see" he chuckled and they heard people began to count down

"what are they counting down for?" Ella ask high for the noise of the counting

"the pumpkin will be toss at midnight" he told her and they both looked how around five Neitherworldians push the giant pumpkin and on "one" it was toss down with a loud 'crash!' Ella shirked with a laugh "Happy Halloween Ella!" Donny said high for all the high noise when all blew in horns and cheered

"Happy Halloween Donny" she laugh cheerful back and began to clap with some others there clap "if this is how every Halloween is been holding with you, count me in to the next"

"any time you will" he smiled

* * *

Donny's and Ella's relationship is kinda funny, for she just looove to cross lines and yell at people she don't like and he is... well as his brother say; a 'Goody two shoe'.  
as you maybe have notice it some other chapter Ella has a secret she is trying to hide. what do you think she is hiding?I think I get the inspiration to make Cena the mummy from Jane Butterfield from the movie, they both have the same determination.  
if you have some question about the Ghost-life saga, don't be shy to ask me, I will tell you what I can without giving too many spoilers :)


	8. A Knightly Christmas

**Beetlejuice charater belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, Tom(name and personality), Angus, Dylan(Mr Knight), Jennifer(Miss Knight) and the story belongs me**

**some mature content in this chapter **

* * *

**A Knightly Christmas **

it have been some time since Donny have last seen Ella and for both of them just didn't have time to see each other. Her for her school and because Christmas was near and for him was because he helped others in the Neitherworld everywhere. they was just too busy to meet each longer than a hour or two. So only two days before Christmas in her world, Ella have called him out and he helped her with some of her homework.

"a blob or maybe a larges painted spot" Ella said laying up against Donny in her apartment "or a... argh! I don't know, okay!? For me it is a painting! I can't see something 'behind' it!" she crossed her hands frustrated "my teacher only giving me this, because they **know** I can't see it" Donny only chuckled over her frustrations.

"it not as bad as it look like" he cheered. she snorted for that and he simple ignore it. He took a better look to see he could see something in it "I see a butterfly-"

"HA! I knew it!" she laugh high "all see butterflies in those things" she write it down and he told where he have seen it. "can you see more?"

"I think I see a dog... maybe a anteater"

"how can those two animals possible have anything to do with each other?" she raise a eyebrow at him

"well Neitherworld dogs don't quite look like your dogs" he said wise to her and gave her the picture "maybe you can see what it is"

"I told you, I can't see anything in those stupid picture"

"maybe you can if you see how I did it" he show her the place he saw the 'dog' and told her how to look correctly, it took some time and groan, before she said;

"hey, I think I see something... it look like a horse for me" she write all three animals down.

"see? Now you can it too" Donny said cheerful.  
After a hour or two Ella have write a whole paper what she could 'see' in her three pictures and meant she have her homework enough now, so she throw her pencil away and walk over to her small kitchen to make some coco to them both. while the water was boiling, she sat her beside Donny again. "do you think your parents will gonna love me?" he ask her slightly nervous over he should meet Ella's family on Christmas eve itself.

"sure! You are every mother-in-laws dream of a son-in-law" she smiled and pinch his cheek for fun "and my father will be no problem so long I am happy... I am daddy's little girl"

"but what shall I tell them, if they ask me where I come from? You know I can't tell a lie" the most thing there make him anxious was he was a dead man there should tell his love's parents he was a living man.

"you can twist the truth" she said to him

"twist it?"

"yup. That's not a lie, but you still don't tell them the whole truth. Like it they ask you how old you are, you just tell them the ages you died as"

"20?"

"jep" she smiled

"what about where I live?"

"you do live in a neighborhood, there are far form the big city" she laugh "but if they ask the name of your place, let me say it"

"sure" he nodded "what if they ask me about my family?"

"hmm.. you can tell most of the truth of your parents, but I think you have to call Beetlejuice 'B.J'"

"okay I will" he breath out bit more calm now, even he had lost his need to breath, he still breath for a habit now. Since he has not seen Ella for over two weeks, he have also lost his beating heart and the ironic was that it began to feel odd when it didn't beat anymore in his chest.  
There was heard a 'click' and Ella jump up from her couch to make some coco with her hot water. She came over with two glasses.

"be careful, it can be-" she stopped her warning when he took the glass there only feel tepid on his skin "warm... forgot you are heat prof"

"only to some heat" he said and took a drought of his coco

"yeah... you can immaterially feel if I changes body heat and still you can almost boil yourself without you can feel it" she tried to take a sip of her own, but reconsidered "you are just one big mystery in yourself" she looked at him "can you put your hand on a hotplate, without getting hurt?"

"have tried that by a accident once. but no, I could not feel the heat before later, but I did get burn mark of it"

"ouch.." she said "that most have hurt like hell"

"it did" he said honest. They both drink their coco in silence for a while. After they both was done, Ella looked silent at Donny with a look he probably self have, so he lean in to kiss her gently. she responses quickly and gently make Donny lay down on the couch. They both have miss each other, just to feel each love. She kiss him those places in his face he loved and began to relax under her touches.

"you purr" she tease

"do not" he said slow back, she should always tease with something he couldn't hear himself. Ella began more eager to take the brown sweater of him, she have buy to him and kiss him more intense. He drone low, to tell her she did this to fast, so she relaxed a bit.

"don't stop" he said soft to her and began to take real air to him again

"then I won't" she whispering back and-

_**Biiib!**_

Ella growled low over her door phone disturbance and jump up to answer. It took some time for Donny to realize what just happen, he sat more up with help of his arms and look curious who could it be who want to visit Ella at this time of the day? "Ella. Who is it?" she almost sing when she push on the bottom to could speak at the person at the door.

"_hey. Let me in"_ was a male voice heard

"shit.." mumbled Ella and said high; "sorry Angus, I have visit so you can't come up today-"

"_you are with a new punk aren't you?"_ Angus interrupted with a harsh voice, Donny began to feel unease about this.

"yes, I'm with my **boyfriend** and he will came to Christmas-" Ella said annoyed

"_to Christmas?! I swear he will not survive that long, if he-"_ Angus yelled, but Ella shut him up by stop pushing the bottom and look more than annoying now. Donny began to feel more than unease now, he knew that Ella has two older brothers, but he has only meet Tom there have nothing against him, so this new attitude was very unsettled for Donny.

_**Biiib!**_

"a **very** annoyed Ella talking to you"

"_Did you hung up on me?!"_

"yes" she said rude

"_I will not have him near you! You hear! Let me-"_

"stop baby me An and let me live my life!" she snap and let the door phone keep bibbing, until Angus gave up. She walk over and throw herself beside Donny there didn't have it so good anymore.

"if you so much touch her, I will hunt you down and I will rip your entrails out! You hear!? Touch her and you are dead!" Angus yell down at the parking places.

"he just won't give up" Ella sneered and after few seconds Angus could not be heard anymore "oh well. Now where did we come from" she kissed his jaw again

"stop..." he said low and she stop as she always do then he said it "I think it best if I go home"

"D. come one" she said sad and raise up with him "Angus is just overprotective and will not let me live my life. Don't let his words get to you" but she could possible see that it have gotten into him. Donny have never in his life or afterlife been threaten so badly before and it scared him more that it was her older brother.

"he most have his good reasons to be like that and I have to follow that..." he said "I will see you tomorrow"

"please stay" Ella said and hold his hand. He only look sad back and she let go of him. The last thing he heard before he walk thought the mirror was Ella saying low; "Damn you Angus..."

–

Ella could see that Angus words was close to ruin her relationship with Donny. For the next day he keep avoiding her more physique touch on his body and the end of the day, he stop even to kiss her. She knew if she not did something quick, her older brother's words will make Donny leave her, probably for her own good.

_like hell it's for my best!_ So the day before Christmas Eve, she use all her cunning and seducing trick to make Donny want her, even if he have a great will-power... he could not keep refusing the woman he loved and at the end of the day, she have manages to convince him to sleep beside her. He have not even lay beside of her, before she was over him. Ella didn't give him the opportunity to say 'stop' to her and she keep touch him intimate until his own longing for her was too great. A longing only she could provoke up in him, no matter how good he could keep it in bay.

"why do you have **so** much power over me..?" he ask quite breathless to her after she have got what she desired. Ella only gave him a satisfied smiled back in response. He lay beside of her, but turn his back at her.

"you mad at me?" she ask him and snuggle up at his shoulder a bit. She know he was a bit upset at her, for she **did** take his body without permission

"I can't be mad at you" he response quite back and turn around so she could see into his eyes "but you didn't gave me a changes to say stop"

"I'm sorry" she said push herself a bit away from him, but she didn't regret what she did "but I meant it was for the best" he sighed;

"just promise not to do it again..."

"if you promise me you will not let my brothers words make you turn away from me" she said back

"but-"

"no **but **Don!" she said harsh and turn to look at him "Angus is maybe my brother, but I will not let him control my life for if he could, he will have lock me into a box and only let me see daylight once in the week" she kissed him gently "I will not have, he ruin something so as special, as what we have now..." he smiled weak to her and took her in his arms, she know before he speak she have won this battle.

"I promise. I will not let it come between us again"

"good ghost" she teased him "and I promise not to do this again" Ella soon fall asleep in his embrace and just love everything about it.

–

the next morning Donny was the first there woke up. He saw that it was soon time to make them ready to the morning, but right now he could just lay beside Ella and watch her sleep.  
It will be a lie to say that he was upset over everything Ella did to him last night, for the truth was he could barely stand to be like that towards her and he maybe too much enjoyed, what she did to him and he only fight poor back until she make his heart beat again and after that... he did everything she wanted and maybe even more. Donny only make her promise not to do that again because he knew it was wrong of her to do it and because she have almost to much power over him there did scare him a little.  
_Could it be? _He thought and took a look at Ella, there have snuggle closer to him. His head was began to spin with theories. _Could she be the one? Is it even possible between us?_ He lean closer to her face and felt her calm breathing. He have heard the rumors about it and he have thought to do it one day... but to Ella?  
She began to slowly open her eyes and look into his thoughtful face. She blinked some times, before she said;

"hey..."

"hey" he said calm back and watch her for a moment and almost place him on top on her, she examine his face and ask teasing;

"what are you up too? Wanna give me payback from yesterday?"

"I don't know yet... I'm just thinking"

"about what?" she ask and wrap her arms around his neck

"about the future, I think" he answered her, he look at her for a long moment before he decided to make it wait until the perfect moment "but it can wait to some other day, right now we need to make us ready"

"not before you give me a good morning kiss" she smirked and he couldn't stop chuckled at her. He took her gently up in his arm and kiss her passionately so she gave a small moan form her.

"that. Is a** real** kiss" she smiled and she tried to make it to more.

"Ella" he said in a long tone to make her stop.

"okayokay! I stop" she said defeatist and took her street around her "for now..." he watch her in amusement, when she walk out to take a shower and he only took some of his own clothes on for he too needed a bath.  
When it was his turn to take a shower, Ella did allow him to be out in the bathroom at the same time as her, but he has never seen her completely naked in front of him. She has always a towel around her when he saw her and she only took it off and redress herself when he was busy with the shower. He wondered a bit over this, but he have never questioned it, for he have already felt her body a great deal. So if she want to this little trifle, it was more than okay for him.

*¨*¨*

Most of the day was nice and quite for the both of them, they simple try to ease themselves for Christmas Eve. Right now they both sat in Ella's couch and watch some documentary with what Ella have told him was the Rain-forest and some other nature places on this Earth.  
"is beyond everything I have ever seen" Donny mumble when he saw air-picture of the Rain-forest "I wish I could see that with my own eyes"

"maybe you can someday" Ella said to him there draw her portrait of him done

"how? I can't travel out from this country of my own"

"you can, if you stick with me" she smiled with a hint of something. "what do you think?" she show him the done portrait of him

"it looks like me" he said truthfully, but frowned over a thing "do I really have so tousled hair?" he has not even notice that his hair was begining to be longer and more messy. Self-acting he took his hand up to his hair to lay it more down.  
Ella lay her drawing work on her tea-table and suddenly began to mess with his hair.

"you have now" she laugh

"hey" he smiled and try to make her stop "it's not-"

_**Biiib!**_

"save by the bell" she laugh and jump up to hear who it was, Donny took the changes to sit his hair right. "hallo?" she said into the door phone.

"_hey"_ Tom's voice was heard _"are you two ready?"_

"sure, we are coming now" she said and together with Donny they took the presents and Ella's handbag, ready to get out of the door.

Outside stood Tom and waited for them in his own(new-old car he brought with his own money) car together with a small red-brown haired girl with glasses.

"hey! You most be Prudence" Ella said with a big smile and gave her hand to Prudence "I have heard about you from both Tommy and my old roomie Lydia"

"y-you know Lydia?" Prudence ask shy

"sure, we meet each other on the photo school, we both go on" Ella laugh and look at Donny "oh yeah, say hi to my boyfriend. He is B.J's brother" Donny walk friendly over and gave the wide-eyed Prudence his hand with a big smile.

"Hi. My names is Donny juice"

"you a-are B.J's brother? You don't look like him" Prudence said and took a better look at Donny "maybe a bit.."

"speaking about family" Tom waved them calmly over to the car and they all should sit in "sis, think you and Donny shall sit on the backseat"

"no problemo bro" Ella laugh both him and Donny and her sat on the backseat, He have not even put on his seat-belt before Ella sat glued up to him and caress his leg

"hey sis, you don't have to glue you up to him all the time" Tom joked when he look at the driving mirror.

"you are just jealous" she tease Tom and wrap her arms around Donny's neck, so the ghost(not what one single girl knew off) have his head close to her chest. He began to blush over this.

"Ella, let go of the guy. He can't breath like that"

"he don't need to" Ella giggle low, but did let go of Donny there tried to act like nothing have happen, which amused Ella greatly. Tom rolled his eyes at his little sister and said to Prudence;

"my little sister don't know the word **personal space**" Prudence turn around to look at Donny there has regain himself.

"how c-come I have never heard B.J talk a-about you?" she ask

"oh, my brother don't talk much about his family. He is a kind of secret guy" Donny said with a big smile and a small shrug

"oh okay" she just said back Tom sat some Christmas music and and all of the humans began to sing with. Donny there didn't knew the songs(they was too new), listen to them and admire Ella for also be a good singer. Then the commercial came on the radio, Donny notice that Ella again began to eat chewing gum. It still wonder him why she did that until he heard Tom said to her;

"Ella, you don't have to be nervous"

"I am not nervous" she said quickly and put another gum in her mouth

"you are eating gum and you only do that when you are nervous" he smiled brotherly to her

"oh.." she said with a look at the third gum, she was close to put into her mouth, she pack her gum away and lean up to Donny instead.

_So that what it means. That's why she only eat the gum to the trial, over to my parent and now _Donny though and whispered to her, when the Christmas music was back;  
"It's okay to be nervous... I'm kinda nervous too"

"I'm not nervous, but I am tense over you are nervous" she said truthfully "so just take it easy for it's gonna be okay?" he only nodded in response.

*¨*¨*

"is that y-your parents house?!" Prudence ask stunned when they was there "it's huge". Donny most gave the little woman right, this house was so big that it could possible houses four families.

"shall we?" Tom ask and took Prudence's arm. Ella and Donny still stood at the car.

"I didn't knew your parents was-"

"rich? They are one of the most good-paid lawyer in this state" she told him "I didn't told you because my parents have enemies and I have dated someone there only was after my money"

"I will never harm you or you family, Ella" he said serious to her

"I know"

"and it don't make a different for me, who you are related to" he kiss her forehead gently "I love you beyond everything.."

"smooth talker" she smiled and took his hand "shall we?"

"sure" around halfway Donny began to hesitate.  
_What if they do figure out_ _I'm dead?_ He looked at Ella_ They will not let me or Ella see each other again_  
"Ella... I don't feel so good" he almost whispered to her "what if they can see I'm dead?"

"easy D, pressure is getting to you" she put his arm around hers shoulder "don't worry, I have it cover. So just be yourself" he nodded and head her make a small laugh; "this is kinda ironic... your parents know I'm a living, but if I ever tell mine that, they will probably get-"

"please Ella... you make me more nervous to meet your parents" Donny quickly say

"sorry" she said and they was with the door "the first thing we do it to put all of those present under the tree" Donny follow her into, what he could see was the living-room, but right now he didn't look around. He help Ella to put the presents under the Christmas tree and he also admired the beautiful decoration on the tree.

"hallo" he heard a female voice say behind him. when he turn around he saw a beautiful woman there have a cream-colored dress. She has fire-red hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

"mom! Hey" Ella gave her mother a big hug and said when she released her "mom, I like you to meet my boyfriend"

"your boyfriend, huh?" Ella's mother said and Donny took hospitality his hand forward and said with his usually cheerful way;

"Hi, I'm Donny. I buy some present to you and your husband, but I didn't know what you love so Ella kindly help me"

"oh you shouldn't have" she said with a silly hand wave "he is cute. I don't mind you marriage him" she said to Ella.

"mom!" Ella said quickly and it make Donny blush for that statement.

"dear! Come over and see Ella's new boyfriend Donny, he is quite a catch" Ella's mom said and her husband come from another room. He was a high man with a small beard under his nose and short dark-brown hair. He has glasses like Ella and his eyes was bright-green, giving him a feeling he have keen-eyes. His clothes was a black tuxedo with a with a white shirt under. Donny quickly found out where Ella got her examine look from, for her father took a closer look at Donny like he tried to read his soul, which Donny really **hoped** he couldn't.

"how old are you young man?" he ask and he narrow his eyes at Donny.

"twenty, Sir" Donny said and began to feel a bit small under this mans look

"not more? You look and act older" he said with a raised eyebrow(Donny could see Ella again have got hers from her father) "you most have been though something to be so quick mature" he look at Ella "is he good to you?"

"Of course he is dad! He have not run off yet" she joke and took Donny's arm

"I love your daughter very much sir" he said in hope he could be on better therms with Ella's parents

"that's good" her father said and smiled "she is my little girl and I can see you are also good for her" he look around in the house "what did you think about the house?"

"oh no, here we go again" Donny heard Ella's mother said sarcasm and walk over to her other child Tom. Donny took a better look in the big house.

"the structure is unique and beautiful. Have you organize the whole place yourself?"

"not entirety" Mr Knight chuckle "let me show the rest of the house and it's history-"

"I come with" Ella said and walk with them.

"you don't have to-" her father began fatherly to her

"oh come one Daddy, you can't just take my boyfriend on sightseeing without little me" she said sweet so her father agreed.

"gaaah. Glad that history lesson is over" Ella yawn after they have seen the whole house with Mr Knight.

"I don't know... I found it quite interesting" Donny said with a shrug

"that because it is** almost** as old as you" she joke and suddenly she stopped him.

"Somethings wrong?" he ask her

"mistletoe" she smiled and look up. Right over them was a small bouquet of mistletoe over them "do you know the tradition with them?"

"I do" he said and lean in to give her a passionately kiss on her lips. He felt Ella smirked under the kiss when her mother said "aww, aren't they just cute together?", but the both stop then they heard some clear their throat high to the left of them.  
Donny look over and saw a high man with almost same body build as Tom with brown-red long hair there was sat up in a ponytail. He has a military colored T-shirt with a black jacket over it. His face was harsh and his brown eyes look evil at Donny.

"hallo Angus" Ella said calm and Donny tried to smile sheepish back for been caught like this, but Angus look at him like he was ready to kill him right where he stood.

"hi Ella" he said short and keep starring at Donny.

"oh hi... I'm Donny" he said in hope he could come on a good foot with Ella's oldest brother, he already knew didn't like him. He gave him his hand "Ella have told me about you" Angus took his hand in a iron grip and Donny winced a bit when Angus grip got tighter

"I hope you head me" Angus said low with a voice there could almost kill

"Don't you dare crush his hand" Ella hissed low and quickly make her older brother let go. She stood between them both and that move look like it make Angus more hostile.

"don't he has enough balls to say it himself" he sneered

"you never gave him a changes" she hissed back "he was actually trying to be nice to you"

"he can go and fuck himself for what I care!"

"he have already someone to fuck here!" she smiled malevolent to her brother, there just make Angus snap.

"you!" he glared fury at Donny there look over surprise back for this "I gonna kil-"

"ANGUS! ELLA! BEHAVE!" Miss Knight yelled suddenly there make both Knight siblings go away from each other "it's Christmas. So put your difference of opinion behind you today!"

"yes mom" both sibling mumble and gave each other the last glare, before they both and Donny walk over to the triple couch for talk with the other, until the dinner was ready.

The bad mood quick disappear again and Donny heard different stories the whole family laugh about.

"say? How did you two meet each other?" Miss Knight ask them her daughter and Donny friendly. Donny knew he has to twist some of the real story now.

"I meet Ella though my brother's girlfriend Lydia" Donny told

"Lydia?" ask Mr Knight

"you know my roomie on the school? She date Donny's older brother"

"so you was with the girl Lydia" Angus ask with a spark of rudeness but Ella cut off;

"he only came to Lydia because he needed help"

"help? To what?" Prudence ask wide eyed

"my brother was in trouble and I was the only one who could get near him that time, but I needed help to he could move forward-"

"from what?" Angus snorted, again Ella came in "B.J as Donny's brother is called was in a gang, sound familiar? (Angus glared evil at her) but he wanted out and that the gang leader didn't like one bit, so he forced him to leave my roomie or she will be killed(Miss Knight and Prudence gasped), so B.J leaved Lydia for her own safety, but he was miserably and he began to stave himself and once try to take his own life" she look at Donny there look at her with awe over her lie of the truth  
"Donny told me that he found B.J and stop him before he could take his own life. He knew that the police was after B.J because he was framed for rape of Lydia, so he seek out Lydia there was the only one who knew the truth and still loved him-"

"how come you didn't told the police the right story?" Mr Knight ask

"I didn't know the whole truth" Donny said honest, he never knew until now what Beetlejuice has done in this world.

"I was also in the room when Donny came for help and I of course will help my friend in need"

"that's my girl, but how did it so end well?" Mr knight ask with a small smile

"some kind of way we dissolved the gang, B.J and Lydia can now be together without anymore trouble" Ella ended the story

"you have still not told how you two meet" Tom reminded there was the only one in the room like Ella who knew what Donny really was.

"oh.. she come to my house two day after-" Donny stopped himself before he said 'trial'. lucky nobody notice.

"and you have been together ever since" Miss Knight ask with a big happy smile

"more and less yeah" Ella laugh and lean up against Donny, there could feel her heart-beat against his own. He didn't follow the next conversation, for it was just amazing to feel his own dead heart follow Ella's heart synchronize. It make him feel whole.  
He feel someone watch him and he look up to see Angus glare at him with narrow eyes. Donny could see he didn't like at all, he was so close to his little sister.

_Maybe if I keep my distance to her today, he will be more nice to me?_ Donny push himself few inches away from Ella, but she took his hand in hers. A new look at Angus tell him that the brother will probably try to kill him (again), if he got the changes. Donny began to be nervous with Angus and his hostility. He tried again to push himself away form Ella. Suddenly she jump and and yelled angry;

"An! Stop glare at Donny! You are making him nervous!"

"he should could take it!" he snorted back and he to stand up "and I have done nothing!"

"don't you think I can see you glare at him?! He won't touch me, because he try to make you glad!"

"he will only make me happy when he fuck off!"

"Angus! Ella! Find another place to argue" Mr Knight said harsh and both Ella and Angus keep yelling at each other while they walk into another room. He sighed; "something I will hope will changes..."

"me too" Miss Knight said "we better look to the food, it's beginning to be late" both Mr and Miss knight walk out in the kitchen.

"w-what was a-all that about?" Prudence ask still startle over the sudden fight and look over to the door where they could hear Ella and Angus yell at each other.

"they both disagree with something there is about Ella" Tom said with a sigh, he was use to this.

"with Ella?" Donny ask concerned

"yeah... the whole family have promise not to tell anyone about it, but Angus will not let it be past" Tom look sorry at Donny "don't take it so personal. My brother hate everyone Ella date with, for he thinks he protecting her. Unfortunately he can't see he don't let Ella move on..." all of them look over to the heated argument one the other side of the door.  
Donny didn't like to hear people argue, so he stood up to stop it some kind of way. "I will not go in, if I was you" Tom warned "they act like wild animals and even I have difficulties to make them stop"

"I can try to stop them" Donny said with a small smile to Tom there gave him a 'try-not-to-die-again' look. Donny open the door and was close to be push back of the yelling volume.

"-I WILL NOT HAVE SOME WUSS TO BE WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!" Angus roared

"STOP BABY ME ANGUS!" yelled Ella fury back "

NOT BEFORE YOU STOP FIND PUNK LIKE-" he took a grip in her arms

"I WILL NOT HAVE SOME BODYGUARDS THERE ARE LIKE **YOU!** YOU RUIN MY LIFE! **I HATE YOU!**" she push her brother hard in the chest away from her and he raised his hand like he was close to hit her back. Without thinking Donny jump between them and face to face with the still fury but also stunned Angus.

"what the hell?!" his anger came probably bigger back when he saw it was Donny "**move!** This is family business!"

"this is not right to family to act like this over for each other" Donny tried to reason

"MOVE OR I SWEAR THAT I WILL RIP YOU IN TWO!" Angus roared in Donny's face. But Donny didn't move. His own brother Beetlejuice was a lot more dangerous than Angus(he know that by first hand) and everything in Donny told him to protect Ella from her own brothers rages.

"no" Donny said calm which took Angus quit aback

"I said move" Angus sneered low and extreme dangerous "this is between me and my naive sister" Donny heard Ella sneered back behind of him and tried to stand forth her brother again, but Donny gently push her behind him again.

"no. let just forget this fight and-" Donny said calm and tried to smile friendly back  
big mistake.

"YOU **LECTURE** ME!?" Angus roared more angry than ever and raise his hand to a hit "I WILL NEVER LET-"

"IF YOU **DARE** TO HIT HIM, I** SWEAR** I WILL CALL THE POLICE AND ARREST YOU!" Ella yelled and now she stood in front of her brother again "and I don't care you are my brother or not, for you know I will do it!"

"you little-" he growled but was cut off of their mother.

"stop it and behave! Dinner is ready"

"consider yourself lucky" Angus growled low to Donny, when he walk out

"you only hate him, because he stood up to you" Ella gave back when Angus walk though them, she was close to say some more, if not Donny took her in his arms. He know it was a risk for she could turn her anger against him...

"Ella, please relax" he said and could feel her fury and slowly he could feel she began to relax in his arms "nothing happen, so everything is all right"

"things are never truly all right..." she whispered most to herself. She held head against his for a while, until he meant she was cool enough down to let her go.

*¨*¨*

After the dinner where was first a bit tense over Ella and Angus argument, but it began to be more nice and funny with the time, they all open up their present and talk about what they have gotten. Ella has given Donny a new scrapbook with some new picture he had once taken at her when he have borrow her camera. Donny has giving Ella a necklace with a amber stone and she absolute love it. While Ella talk to Tom and they both look at each others present, Mr Knight came over to Donny and said calm;

"I saw that you make Ella relax after her argument with Angus and I have never seen anyone there could calm her so fast after a argument" he lay friendly a hand on Donny's shoulder "It's like you two are meant for each other" the thought Donny have back in his mind began to move again

"you think so sir?" Donny ask

"maybe" he chuckled "but at least we don't have to get a repair man anymore for all those things she like to ruin, if you stay with her"

"hey D. I want to show you something" Ella said when she came over to them and took Donny in his arm.

"where are you going?" her father ask with a raise eyebrow

"out. Need some fresh air and I want to show him the lights on the houses" she said and they both took jackets on.

"sure, just be back before tea" Mr Knight said with a smile

The whole way down to the town was Donny's head full of thoughts. Everything went so fast now, but he could feel on himself that he only want it this way... should it not scare him? Should it not make him unease over those plans he has in mind?

"hey! Are you listen to me?" Ella's voice break through his train of thoughts

"huh? Sorry... just thinking"

"you do that a lot lately" she mention and smiled "care to share?" he bit his lip before he ask;

"do you think all of this go to fast?"

"to fast? No" she took his arm "for me it can only go to slow"

"are you happy with me?" he ask and she turn her head to examine his face "of course I'm happy with you, silly. Why shouldn't I not be?" he shrug. She gave him a friendly push "you think to much D. remember, just do something and think about it later. If we don't do things and just sit still, we will never move on with our life... ups no offense"

"none taken" he smiled over what she just have make him think over and it was first here he notice his surroundings. Everything around him was colored up with all kind of lights, some of them even blink. Christmas men, reindeer, snowman and many other things could been seen in all the lights. Somewhere there could also been heard Christmas music.  
He stood completely stunned for a moment, there was hold Christmas in the Neitherworld, but he have never seen anything like** this**.

"you like it?" she ask laughing over his stunned face

"it...it" he blinked and look at her "beautiful" her smile grew wider

"if you love this, you will absolutely love New year"

"New year?"

"yeah! It have some resembles to your Halloween where you count down to next day, but here you count down to the new year. It look almost like this" she make a large arm move to all the lights "except for it is one the sky" He look up like he expect the light came up on the sky now

"so you celebrate a new year, huh?"

"yup. A new start as you also can say it" she smiled. He looked at her with a realization;

"can I come over to you and celebrate New year with you?"

"sure!" she laugh "I have invited you no matter what" They began to walk back and Ella told him when New year came. he wanted this new year to be special for what he has in mind.

* * *

finally you hear more about Ella's family. her parents and Angus. it was a little hard for me to figure out how to make a sibling rivalry for I have never have one of those :-/  
anyway you can surely easily see the Angus HATE Donny... wonder how that will end?  
old character is back! Prudence is back for I need her later in my stories but I think I stop here before I give up to much. anyone guess what Ella is keeping hiding? her family know it and Angus it very protective around it.


	9. Will you be mine?

**Beetlejuice charather belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, Johnny, Dave and the story belongs me**

* * *

**Will you be mine?**

"you want to **what?!**"

"please Beetlejuice! You are the only one I know who can do it"  
"forget it!" Beetlejuice snorted and was close to push Donny out of the Road house, he **will** found it quite satisfied to see Donny beg for his help like this, if it not was because he ask him about what he did.

"Beetlejuice, brother please! I will do anything to make it up for you" Donny pleaded while he hold a good grip in the door frame for not been kick completely out of the door. Beetlejuice stop trying to push him out, when he thought about what he just said.

"anything?" he ask with a malevolent smirk, Donny nodded faltering "alright, what about not to shower yourself for a whole week, maybe then you are more bearable to be around"

"not shower? In a whole week?" Donny shivers unpleasant for that thought to Beetlejuice's joy "I can't do that. I can't not live with myself if I did that-"

"you are already dead, remember?" BJ snorted and sighed annoyed "why should I have been born into a **clean** family, with a gullible brother?" both brother look at each other for a moment in silent, probably not thinking the same.

"I can help you cleaning up maybe?" Donny tried and walk into the Road house again "you have never been good to that"

"I like my mess, if you really want to know" Beetlejuice huffed and crossed his arms

"maybe I could pay you for it? You know as a job-"

"a job?! Yiiaack!" Beetlejuice gagged, but his attention was on his younger brother "how much money are we talking about here?"

"I have some money to spare over that extra work I did last week, so-"

"how much? Sheesh..."

"enough to maybe pay your rent in two mounts or to buy a new couch, that you have it pretty ruined and old-"

"sounds enough money for me" Beetlejuice grinned "alright I will be your teacher(he turn his clothes into Professor Beetlebergs, but of course for Donny, he has no idea who that is) for the time, but if ANY see you in here. I will not hesitated to throw you out... you ruin my reputation with this"

"thank you!" Donny cheered and was close to give his older brother a hug, but Beetlejuice manages to sneered before he did it;

"IF you hug me, I **will** throw you OUT **without **helping you!

–

_it will be a warm New year this year _thought Ella while she was out shopping. She want this New year to be perfect. She smiled for herself and look into different shops to see there have something she need. She took all the precautions around the firework and also around Donny. She have a feeling since Donny was almost immune for heat, he most freeze fast. Although he have never complain over the temperature, but that most because he won't be in the way and was too nice to tell if the temperature bothered him.  
So before he came the time she have told him to come, she decided to buy some winter clothes to him and a new winter jacket to herself, the one she have now was over two years old and it was began to stink odd.  
Around a hour later, she came out form the fifth store with now two heavy bags with everything she needed to her own little party in her apartment. She put the food into the fridge and she put the clothes she have buy on her dinner table, so it was not in the way. She walk up to her bedroom to change into some more party-theme clothes.  
She took a silver-sparkled shirt on with black sleeves and some tight gray pants with a single silver chains on the side. To her clothes she took a two necklace on her, the first was a black necklace with a sliver plate, there sat tight around her neck and the second was the amber necklace, Donny has giving her to Christmas. Around her left wrist, she took a amber wrist-band, she have inherited from her grandmother.  
Ella took a look in her mirror she how she look and she was pleased with her work.  
"how do I look?" she ask the mirror and Donny appeared in it. He has the brown sweater on she has giving him. She watch him look at her with wide-eyes and he tired to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. "if I can make a ghost speechless with this, I think I have chosen the right clothes" she smiled and called him out. She maybe enjoyed too much how he still try to find something to say and his eyes was almost glued on her.

"your... beautiful..." he finally said, he clear his throat and said; "I'm sorry I come like this. But I didn't know what I else should wear" "don't be. You make a girl feel appreciated, because you walk around with that I have buy to you" she took his hand "come, we need get something to eat before we went out"

making the dinner was a pure madhouse. Since her kitchen was smaller than his, they keep bumping into each other then they will take something out of the closet, the frigs or just be sure the dinner didn't burn off on the hotplate. Ella has nothing against this commotion they both made and found it unbelievable amusing.

"what is this?" he ask her when they have made around seven different dishes from all around the world.

"sushi" Ella told him and took one of the sushi gobbet up to his mouth. He look unsure of this strange food "it's fish and come from Japan" he took the food in his mouth and chew on it, she couldn't barely hold a giggle back over he really tired to like it, but it just didn't fit his taste. He swallow it and said:

"it is a bit too salty for my taste"

"now I know you don't like that" she laugh and took a piece for herself and whole dinner was she gave him something to eat from Thailand, Mexico, France, Italy and more. He like most of it.

*¨*¨*

"where are we going?" Donny ask Ella there have drag him though almost the whole town to take him to the destination place.

"you see" she laugh and took a better grip in him, people there watch them will maybe thing she was a little girl there want over to a new toyshop, for the way she drag him "ah, here is the place"

"coconut karaoke? What is that?" he ask then he have read the sign on the place, but she never gave him a answer before she has pull him inside. It was a gigantic discotheque with a big platform in the middle where people could jump on and be seen dance or sing of all in the place. This place she usually went over to, when she will have some fun in the town.  
Ella look at Donny, but he didn't look like he enjoyed the high music for he practically hold himself for the ears.

"here!" she took some earplug up from her handbag(she only have earplug to act like she was listen to people, while her world was silent) and gave it to him "put them in your ears!" he put them in his ears and look like he was not in pain anymore. "better!" she ask him in the hubbub, he nodded with a smile, she gave one back and drag him through the human mass, till they stood with the bar.

"where are we?" he ask again with a raise voice, so she could hear him

"this is a place my two twin cousins own!" she told him "I usually come here to have some fun and can almost get away with anything I do here!"

"hey cous! Long time no see!" call one of her twin cousin's, she could see he have colored his hair again for he was bright green "need to make the street dangerous for boys again?"

"nah! I come here with my boyfriend!" Ella's cousin look at Donny and they both gave each other the hand.

"hey dude! What's is your name?"

"Donny"

"HA! Good name" he laugh "my name is Johnny, so our names almost sound identical" he pointed up to the music control "the guy who is the disc jockey is my brother Dave" they all look up to the guy who control the music. Unlike his brother, he have red hair with a single blue stripe in it. But his clothes look like a rainbow with all the different colors. "say Ell! What about giving us a number?" Johnny ask Ella

"I don't know John-"

"come on! Are you going over and been shy, just because you are with a boy now?" he mock her playful. Ella look at Donny there look curious over all this. She took her head closer to him and said; "they want me to sing, but it can be some guys will drool over me. Don't worry, nothing will happen"

"I like to hear you sing again" he said in response, she smiled and nodded to Johnny to show she was one. He whistled high so he got his twin brother's attention and pointed at Ella. Dave gave a large grin and told the crowd with a party mood;

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a guest today at this soon New year. Many of you don't know her, but give a big hand to my sexy little cousin, Ella!" Ella walk up on the scene with a big confident grin, she know she own the scene. All clap and some boys wolf-whistled at her. "be careful boys, for she have a voice like a angel and fiery like a tiger" Dave told out to the crowd "so what number you want to sing to us?"  
Ella grinned almost evil, she have five numbers she could sing to at all of the twins music, she show three fingers to Dave "Ouch! She start out hard! So here it is! Ella Knight there will sing like a dangerous seducing angel!  
all began to cheer and she saw that Donny look both confused and surprise over the cheering

_time to show who own this scene!_ The music began and Ella sang into her head microphone, she have gotten from Johnny; she sang confident and walk a bit around on the scene and was even so naughty to slap herself on her ass, some boys began to howl. Ella know she was good, she know she own the scene and she love the power she have over the boys there stood near the scene! some of the really desperate boys tried to touch her legs and she was so malevolent that she walk really close to them and took a step back every time, they was close to touch her. She smiled over her power over those fools.  
The song stop, she hold one of her arms up in the air and she look seducing out on the crowd, where jealous girls, desperate boys and a Donny there look at her with probably millions of feelings over for her.

"Ouuuw! She, is GOOD!" cheered Dave and the crowd went wild "she is good, she is a fiery singing angel and she is HOT" Ella winked back at him "so Ell? Do you think any of those boy here there literally drool over you, have a changes to take you on dinner?" she look at the boys who stood and lusted for her, she look like she thought about it and when she said slow and almost mocking;

"nooo" many in the crowd began to whine over this

"OUCH! Tough luck boys" Dave said and waved his hand like it was burned "wanna give us a number more?"

"only one more and I need a drink" she said with a sweet smile, her smile got bigger, when she both saw and heard some boys want to buy a drink for her.

"okay Cous, give me the number" Dave said with a 'come here' hand move she show her only one finger this time "uh! Look like she really need a glass to this one" laugh Dave Ella walk over and saw that many tried to give her a drink. She could particularly handpick what she want and out in the side she saw Donny stood with a drink, she walk over and took the glass from him, there smiled loving back. To just put more salt in the wound on the other boys because she chose(of course) Donny's glass, she caress his jaw loving and she heard Dave say;  
"hehe. Look like the wild tiger girl is already taken" laugh Dave "to late boys. But know, let her sing you the last song for you all!" she took a quick sip of her glass and sang to the music; She sang more calm now but did make quick a silly serious face at the boys, they have drooling over her. Many of them there have believed they have a changes with her, began to cool a bit down and smiled friendly back to her for make the silly face. She raise her half-full glass to the air and almost yell the song out.  
she pointed her tongue out in the crowd, some of them laugh of her silliness and she took the whole glass and sang again for her full power. The song was done and she raise her empty glass to the air and she bow down dramatic and the crowd went wild.

"thank you everybody and happy New year!" she yell out and the last was hold in a long tone, people clap like mad to her.

"that is my cousin!" Johnny laugh, when he too clap with the crowd. Ella smiled to him, gave him the microphone and fetch Donny to get out "the drink is on the house! Happy New Year and we hope we see you soon again!" he called after them when Ella waved goodbye.

–

"impressive" Donny said when the both was outside again and he could hear normal again "I didn't know you have cousins"

"they are from my mother's side of the family" she said with a big smile and bit breathless over the singing "I come to them, when I want to party"

"many of the things they say about you was right" he said smiling and look at her caring "you are truly a beautiful angel"

"you keep smooth you way in to my heart with words" she said and wrap her arms around him and kiss him passionately on his lips. He love it with all his being and took his arms around her back to hold her close to him, they stood like this for a moment before she broke the kiss to look at the clock. "two hours before midnight" she mumbled and look at him "since it was me who come up with karaoke night, I think it will be fair you choice the next thing we should do"

"I have a idea" he only said, took her hand and walk over to his idea

*¨*¨*

"D, I don't thing this is a good idea" she mumble to him and look with wide eyes at the ice-skate she have on hers feet "I'm terrible on ice"

"really?" he ask amused over she was afraid over to stand on ice-skating, when she was cold over to stand in front of a whole crowd and sing in front of them. She just keep surprising him.

"yeah... really" she said and quickly sat down on the handrail, because she was close to trip

"is not dangerous" he smiled encouraging to her "see" he skated few circles around to show her, it was not dangerous.

"easy for you to say" she snorted "you have 300 years to practice"

"194 years to be exact" he chuckle

"details" she said ironic "who needs them?" Donny took his hand out, so she could take it. She look at his hand with a raise eyebrow

"then let my knowledge be you help here"

"I sure hope you know what you have put us both into" she said and took nervous his hand.  
She was not kidding what she said, most of the time he skate around with her, she either stumbled or she slightly panic and quickly squish herself close to him. He was glad he was already dead for she squish hard enough to choke a man.

"see? You do a great job" he cheered after she have not choke him for a while now.

"don't let go of me" she said quickly and still a bit nervous

"I won't" he smiled

"I think you only doing this to me, because I keep gluing up to you" she mumble but then smiled a little "I can live with them"

he shake his head in amusement of her way of thinking

after Ella has almost begged Donny, it was time to get those skate-shoes off and move on, they both walk out for the city to a small valley a mile away from the city.

"where will the lights come?" Donny ask when there was only three quarters to midnight.

"everywhere!" Ella laugh and make a big arm move

"do you use to see it here?" he look around to see few other people in the valley

"sorta" she shrug "but I most do it on that island over there" she pointed at a small island out on a lake "most Winters, it is so cold that I can walk out there" she stomp on the ice the lake have and it make some crackled noises "but I don't think it frozen stiff this year" Donny saw she look at the small island with disappointment and Donny think this moment will be perfect.

"there is a way to come over there" he said. She look at him confused;

"how?" he spread his arms out "do you want a hug? Okay, but how can that help us?" she ask with a raised eyebrow and walk into his embrace

"you see" and lifted her a bit up in his embrace, he couldn't take her in his arms and bear her like that for he was not strong enough to do that "I won't let you fall in"

"if I do, I hope you are good to mouth-to-mouth" she joke and took a better grip in his new winter jacket. Donny took a deep breath and walk closer to the ice.

_Now or never... let see I have learn anything _he thought a little nervous and saw that Ella began look surprise around when she didn't hear the ice crack and when she realize what he did.

"you flying!" she squirt and saw his feet didn't touch the ice, while he hold a good grip in her

"floating" he smiled over her surprise "I didn't have enough time to learn to fly"  
this was that he have pleaded Beetlejuice to learn him. it was his attention to learn to fly, but it was not as easy as it look like. Beetlejuice have found his fall to the ground so funny, that he have laugh his own guts out, but with his help, Donny did learn to float.

"this. Is. Amazing!" Ella laugh happy and keep looking down to see him float, he decided to float a bit around the lake for her fault, before they both landed nice and easy on the small island. "waow! That was something a girl can get use to" she said with a really big happy smile. she look at him there smiled glad "did you learn it for my fault?" he nodded

"I will do anything for you" his smile turn more serious. he walk over to her and caress her face tenderly "Ella, the last few mounts with you have been amazing. So amazing that not even word can describe it" she blinked, probably to figure out where he was getting at "you show me love again... a love, I was close to forget" he kiss her forehead tenderly "you learn me to live again... even if I am dead"  
she gave a small laugh from her and she gasped... when he knelled for her "Ella Knight" he said with his eyes only for her, he took a small wooden box up from his pocket "will you make me the most happiest guy in the world of two and be my wife?"  
she took her hands up to her mouth and he could see she smiled big, she too keeled down and she push the box **away** from her.  
For only few seconds he believed that she did not want him, but every doubt was wash away, when she **too **took a wooden box out from her jacket

"only if you want to be my future husband" she said smiling  
he couldn't believe it! She, like him want this day to be more than special. She has no idea how that feel on him right now.

"yes.." he said almost breathless "yes" her smile got bigger and she throw herself into him

"of course is a yes from me too" she laugh "did you really think I will say no?"

"for a second I thought" he said truthfully and she laugh;

"how can I say **no** to **you**?" she broke their embrace, took his right and and said solemn "and now I pronounce you as my future husband" she put a silver ring on his ring finger. He also took her right hand and said more clam, almost a whisper, the he put also a silver ring with a little amber stone in it;

"and now I pronounce you as my future wife" they both raise up, she took her arms around his neck and he took her closer by laying his arms around her back. "do I have permission to kiss my fiancee?" he ask her teasing so she laugh of it

"you don't **need** my permission anymore, silly" her eyes sparkled when she said "so kiss me like you mean it" she didn't have to say that twice and he kiss her with all that love he felt for her.  
Probably none of them heard the city's bell-tower ring to midnight and the first fireworks began, the fireworks was also that the both of them felt right in this moment. Donny broke the kiss and watch the fireworks and Ella too turn around to watch it. Color in every color could been seen on the sky and loud bump could be heard over the whole area."Happy New year, Donny" Ella said happy in his arms

"Happy New year to you too my love" he said back to her, more happy than he have ever felt before.

–

"YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED!?" Lydia screamed and jump over to her best female friend to give her a big hug "I am SO happy for you!"

"I know! I can't even **tell** you how happy** I **am!" Ella cried out happy and both girls almost jump around in a weird dance. Beetlejuice floated in a relaxing position, few feet away form the two over-happy dancing girls and have no idea how he should react on this.  
He took a side-look at his younger brother there stood calm there have surely a bigger smile on his face, he look like he just have won the biggest price money in the whole universe. He look back at the girls frowning, when he heard Lydia ask Ella;

"when will the weeding be hold?"

"to Spring, but it will not be a big wedding" Ella waved with a smile Donny worthy

"we will rather use our energy to prepare to the Honeymoon" Donny came in "of course, you two are invited to that time"

"Me and Beetlejuice will gladly came-"

"but Babes" Beetlejuice whined "I **hate** weddings!"

"you have never been to a wedding" Donny said to his brother "you should be happy that you will get a new sister-in-law"

"bah!" the ghost gagged and look ignored

"I am happy you will official a part of the family" Lydia said and gave Ella a new hug "and I also happy for your ways Donny" she also gave him a hug

"thank you, I will be more than happy to help you-"

"da-WHAT?!" Beetlejuice yell up shocked and teleported beside Ella there like Lydia(even Lydia did glare a bit on him for his outburst) look amused at him "Isn't that enough that we will never get rid of her now, but you will also hang more out with US now?!" he teleported beside Donny and lift him up from the floor with a good grip in his jackets collar in his neck "seriously? What do you see in him, Ell?!"

"Beetlejuice! Put me down!" Donny said harsh and Beetlejuice quickly let go of him, like he have zap him and look chocked at his younger brother, there landed on the floor.

"you...you **yelled** at me? YOU?!" BJ said stunned

"I didn't yell at you" Donny said with narrow eyes at his brother, he raise up and dust his clothes off "I only raise my voice. It's very impolite to lift people up like that" still looking completely dump at his brother, Beetlejuice finally snap out of his and said over-dramatic with he British accent to Ella;

"you have ruin him!" he again teleported beside Ella and said with a smirk; "keep doing that and I can **maybe **accept that you will be my sister-in-law"

"**HA! Right!** Like I need** your** permission to marry Donny" Ella snorted with a smirk and crossed arms

* * *

Daaaaaw 3 I just love Ella X Donny(maybe because I am the writer, but ignore that for the moment)  
I think Dave and Johnny was the last of the Knight family, even they are not Knight's for they are related to Ella's mother.  
yeah, I did gave Donny some new magic tricks for I think it could be some kind of way cute and will kinda make a good impression on Ella :) guess who is beginning to learn to stand up to his brother?  
interest in some Donny X Ella art? check out my DeviantART site FableworldNA


	10. Broken pieces

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, James, Tom, Angus, Miss and Mr Knight(Jennifer & Dylan) and the story belongs me  
some mature content in this chapter  
**

* * *

**Broken pieces **

Ella felt like she was in the seven heaven and she was so glad that she most of the time jumped around like a little girl, there should in a amusement park or hold her birthday. She was so happy for the ring Donny have gave her, that she show it to anyone(even if she should stuff it up in others faces) and to her pure joy the ignoring flirting around her stop, when people on the Photo collages heard that she was engaged.  
Only a day after they have told Beetlejuice and Lydia, they was engaged. Both of them have visit his parents first (they was so happy, that their heads was spinning) and to her parents there almost dance around her like people do around a Christmas tree, because they was over-joyed for her happiness. Even Tom was glad for her way, but unlike they both parents, he took it more clam and said 'he saw it coming'. So nothing could burst Ella's bobble of happiness.  
Except for one thing... Angus.

"are you crazy?! You can not marry him!" Angus yelled at Ella. He have just heard it from their parent's and have seek out Ella, there that day, visited Tommy. Angus was **not at all** happy for the news.

"come one An. He is good to me and he make me feel wanted" Ella said for once calm to her oldest brother, but she did cross her arms to show she was not glad he yelled at her...again

"he is not more special than rest of them!" Angus growled and added "he is only different because he was faster to hitch you!"

"he loves me!" Ella hissed back, her temper began to blush up and she was also upset over why Angus could for once be glad for her way "why can't you be happy for me for once?!"

"how can you expect me to be happy for you when I know he can't protect you?!"

"it will not happen again!" she said in hope that it will help to calm Angus down, but he was not done;

"and how can you be so sure?!" he snorted "he is NOT better than the rest!"

"HE IS BETTER THAN ANY OF THEM!" she yell now and she began to want to hurt him "HE IS EVEN BETTER THAN YOU!"

"THAT PUNK DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE TRUTH, DOES HE?!" he roared back hard.

"that none of you damn business" she said low and look down in the floor

"I knew it" he snorted "he don't know the truth and you still want to marry him?"

"he is not like the rest" Ella said to defend Donny

"I doubt it" Angus sneered and crossed his arms

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME?!" she yelled hurt over his word "YOU HAVE NOT EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANGES TO PROVE HIMSELF"

"BECAUSE I KNOW **HIS** KIND!"

"I don't think you know quite his kind..." Tom mumble low in the background. He was use to their battle, but he was still smart enough to stay out of them. But his comment didn't go unnoticed

"And what do you mean by that Tommy?!" Angus snapped and turned to look at his younger brother. Tom jumped a bit over Angus now sneered at him. Like Ella, he knew they couldn't tell him the truth... it will just Angus a better reason to want Ella away from him.

"I have seen him with Ella and I saw what he did when you two try to rip each others throats out. He stood up to you-" Tom defend so good he could, but Angus snapped him off before he could say more;

"oh I see what happen here!" he glared at them both now "you two always make me the bad guy here"

"maybe we won't do that, if you just let me live you life!" gave Ella again

"I will** not** let history **repeat** itself, Ella!" he took a grip in her arms and look concern at her "haven't you lost enough already? You can't even-" she just snap and slap him hard right in the face

"HOW DARE YOU TO KEEP REMINDING ME OF THAT?!" she cried out. She just want to forget everything there happen in the past and move on.

"I DO IT TO PROTECT YOU!" Angus defend, but he was also fury over his sister's attack on him "I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND YOU-"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I WILL NOT HEAR IT ANYMORE!" she took her hands up to her ear and she could feel tears was in her eyes. But she will not cry!

"Angus! Leave her alone, before you both say something you will regret!" now Tom stood up and walk between his two sibling's, he look most at Angus right now. But Angus didn't unfortunate know when to stop...

"no! She is not safe with him" he walk over to Ella and shake her slightly, in hope it will make her come to her senses "she will never be safe, so long she pick up guys like him there did this to her" she just snap... for she couldn't handle this anymore. He keep digging in old wounds and this time it truly hurts her... so she punch him with a clenched fist right in his face, so she gave him a bloody noise

"LET ME GO, YOU **MURDER**!" she yelled and push the startled Angus away from her.

"ELLA!" Tom finally yelled up, this was going to far! He pointed at his older brother with a harsh face "Angus, go out now. You two have already cross the lines!" still bleeding badly from his face, Angus walk out of the door. Tom follow him to make sure he didn't say something more to Ella

"he deserved it..." he growled low with the back to Tom when he was out from Tom's apartment

"I know that... Ella knows that too, but she is too angry to see it right now" Tom said sad and added "go home... cool off, clean your face and try to talk calm to her tomorrow" Angus only nodded and walk away. Tom sighed deep and close the door... sometimes it was not easy to be the middle child of two high tempered siblings. He heard she crash something and when he came back he saw she have smash some of his dinner plates he have on the couch table. Tom decided not to talk to her, for he know he couldn't calm her down and instead took all things, she could smash away from her. They both heard some knock and Ella immateriality went in attack mode;

"IF YOU SO MUCH COME IN AGAIN, I SWEAR-!"

"oh... sorry, do I come in a wrong time?"

"good timing" Tom mumble when he heard Donny's voice from his newly brought mirror. He have buy it for occasion like this,to make sure that a ghost just suddenly stood in his apartment... again. Ella wide her eyes when she heard Donny and walk straight over to the mirror and call him out. She gave him a big hug.

"you couldn't come on a better time" she said into his chest and soon after she took his hand "come, I need some fresh air"

"where are you going?" Tom ask concerned

"just out" she said and took her jacket on her "I just need to get out from here, can he borrow one of yours jackets?"

"sure" Tom said and look out. it was not dark yet, but he could see a storm was coming "I just want it back soon again"

"kay" she said and gave a brown jacket to Donny. Soon after they both was out.  
Tom look at the close door for a moment and sighed. At least there was one who could make her cool down and luckily it was her future husband. Tom enjoyed the silent and walk over to pick his phone up. Right now he just want to know how Prudence was doing.

–

It was a little cold for Donny, when they come outside in the Outworld's winter. He was glad he could borrow a jacket of Tom for the ghost could not hold to too low temperature. He knew Ella was in a bad mood, he heard that when he found her with Tom, but as always he knew how to cheer her up again. Soon they both laugh and walk playfully around in the cities streets.

"why can't we just found some church and get married right away?" Ella ask in a better mood now

"so impatient" he said teasing back and look caring at his finance "I thought you will wait to Spring, where all the flowers and birds come back to the land again?"

"well, this girl can't wait so long" she laugh "so why not do it now?" he shake his head over hers eagerness, but he could not feel stop feeling special for it.

"because I need more time to figure something out" he said little more serious to her

"uhh, and what is that, if I may ask" she said teasing

"Soul bond" he told her "but I don't know it can work between a living and a dead"

"soul bond, huh?" he could see she taste on the word "so what does that do?"

"what I heard, it bound ones soul to another" he told her "but I don't know it can't work"

"so what will happen if you bound your soul to mine?" she ask with a trusting smile, she just keeping impressing him for her so open mind. He learn closer to her and whispered;

"I don't know... only beings there truly belongs to each other can do it. But I have heard it will bound one to another for eternity" he look more concern at her now "you don't have to-" she cut him off by laying her index finger on his mouth.

"be with you for eternity?" her eyes began to sparkle "that.. sounds really tempting" she learn in to give him a loving kiss on the jaw, he shiver slightly under it "so why wait and just do it right here and now?" that question took him by surprise

"now?" he blinked and when shake his head, she was really a impatient girl "no. I want to make it special and I need more time to figure out it will not hurt you" he kiss her gently "so you just have to wait to our wedding night" she make a short laugh there could sound like a snort

"we see about that" she said with a evil smile and they both walk again, she began to walk in front of him in a really kinky way "for I'm pretty sure, I can make you come on other thoughts about that" he chuckled;

"that what I am afraid for"

*¨*¨*

"I think it best we go back" Ella said to him when he could no longer hide that he was shaking of cold "before you end up as a ice cube"

"it was not this cold to New year" he said and tried to take the jacket closer to his head

"I know... sometimes it just get colder after New year" she took her arms around him "don't worry, it will soon be warmer again" she stop up to figure out where they where. She look down to a dark ally "the easiest way, back to Tom is that way..." Donny look down at the dark ally, something with that ally make it ran more cold down of his spine, he will rather avoid to go though there

"can we go over to you?" he ask her "or maybe find a mirror-"

"there are either to many people where there are mirrors or no reflection at all" she said with a look around, she look concern at him when he again unwilling shake of cold "my place will take a hour to reach and we need to warm you up again" she began to walk over to the ally, but even she look a bit tense.

"I don't like this..." he said when the bad feeling came back "lets take another road" she look back at him with a comforting smile

"it's only a ally. Nothing will happen" she walk over to take his hand "and I will rather go though here than see you freeze to dead. So to speak" he relaxed over her words

"alright" he smiled and walk with her in the ally, brush away the bad feeling he had.  
They walk in silent for a while and soon Ella was relaxed enough that she began to ran ahead. Donny could didn't ran with her for his bones began to feel like they was frozen and it make difficult to walk fast.

"hang in there, we are almost there, so-" she stop up and quickly took a step back to Donny, when a man arrived from a back-door to a bar. Ella and the stranger look at each other for a moment and the man said;

"it's you! The little bitch there are fall in all of this"

"don't blame me for something you was** self** was to blame, James" Ella sneered and took another step back away from him. Donny could easily smell from where he stood that James was really drunk and probably didn't know the half of what he was doing. Donny walk up beside of Ella and took her hand in his, so walk they again.

"lets go" he whispered in her ear and he make her go in a circle around the wasted James, but James was brazen(and really drunk)enough to slap Ella's butt. She immateriality turn around and hissed;

"don't touch me!" before any of them could make a move or say anything, two new young men came out from the back-door. The first was a dark-skinned boy with a jacket three size to big and the other was a pale boy with long dirty-blond hair, with a face where make Donny uneasy.

"hey Jamie! Where was you? we- hey who is those two?" the dark-skinned man ask, he was also drunk and took a good look at them both.

"we are only passing by" Donny said and felt to his fear that Ella froze up in shock over something he didn't know, but have a good feeling it was over the dilemma they was in "we are not up to trouble"

"you and the girl can only pass by if you give us all your money" the dark-skinned men said with a greedy smile. Donny did what he said and took his purse up and gently took hers too, she didn't say a word and look like she was close to panic. He needed to hold his head cold and get them both out of this

"here" he gave them their purses "that's all we have, so please let us through" to Donny's relief he saw that the dark-skinned man and the pale man took a step away so they could get through. He gently took Ella's hand and make her walk away form the boys who look greedy at the money.

"hey, the bitch is rich!" he heard one of them say and to his fear he felt her hand be force out of his. She squirted up in fear when James hold her loutish into his body

"she is mine to have some fun with first and when we can cash her parent for more money-"

"leave her!" Donny said high and tried to take Ella away from James grasp. James wide his eyes in fear for Donny and took a harder grip in Ella there was been choke of his iron grip. Donny react instinctive. He zap James when he touch him and because of the chock he let go of Ella there quickly ran behind Donny. The two other men also react hostile when they heard they comrade yelp up in pain. Again in pure instinct to protect Ella, he look at a light-sign and use all his inborn magic to make it blink rapidly so all attention was one it. "run!" he said to Ella and force her to run away from the only few seconds startled men.  
Donny really hope she was not in too much panic right now, for she was the only one who know this town. Luckily it look like she have enough senses to know what she was doing and she ran in front of Donny. He could barely follow up with her, because his bones feel like they was frozen.  
This wasn't good... not good at all

"SHIT!" she cried out when the stood in front of a fence. Dead end "this was not here last time!" she look at him with panic "what are we gonna do?!" he look at the fence and he look around and saw there was a way out behind them!  
To late. He could hear them coming and there was not enough time to run for it! He did what he could do under the small time and push Ella over to a dumpster.

"crawl under here" he said to her and almost forced her under it

"what about you?" she ask scared back for his safety

"no time" that too, but he could not fit under the dumpster and her safety came first. After she was hide, he took some step away from the dumpster and only few seconds after the three men stood right in front of him.

"you son of a bitch!" James sneered, but keep his distance to Donny, for he still feared him.

"hey, where is the girl?" the dark-skinned men ask his comrades and they all look now at the nervous Donny.

"she..." what should he say?! He couldn't tell them the true, nothing **but **the truth! "she is not here... she ran.." he said slow, for for the first time in both his life and afterlife, he lied

"fuck! We can still get her right?! I want my finger in-" James growled lustful

"are you **crazy?!** She will call the police!" the dark-skinned men panic

"she have no proof" the pale man said and was the only one of the three there have a cool head. The two other cooled a bit down and the dark-skinned man look at Donny

"what shall we do with him? Leave him?" Donny look at them one by one, he needed them out of the ally

"you have already my money... I am no need for you anymore" he saw the three men look at each other "the police will soon come and-"

"I told you guys she will call the police" the dark-skinned men panic again "she will rat us out and I will not in prison again!"

"when let us give her a reason not to testify against us" the pale men said nasty low and look at Donny. The two other follow his look "we will give her a warning what will happen to her if she do" Donny took a step back with wide eyes when he saw a long knife(he most have hide it under his jacket) in the pales mans hand. The two other now also smiled nasty over his plan and walk over to Donny.  
Donny saw that they have make a hole, so he could run for it... but that mean he will leave Ella behind. He couldn't fight them, for he have never give a punch ever to another being. he took a step back and feel the fence against his back... he was truly trap now

"not so tough now, aren'cha?" James grinned nasty and together with the dark-skinned comrade they took a iron grip in both of his arms to hold him still. Donny tried in vain to fight them off and look with pure panic at the knife in the pales mans hand. He knew what they will do and for the last seconds he forgot he was already dead and fight his life he have for long time since lost. The pale man took his free hand behind Donny's neck and stab him right in the upper stomach. Donny gasped over the sudden pain. He have ever been stabbed before, so it was a pure pain of panic he felt. The pale man was not done. Again and again he keep stabbing Donny in the stomach and chest until-

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he let go of the knife there fall down on the ground "HE DON'T BLEED! HE HAVE NO BLOOD!" the two other quickly let go of Donny there fall to the ground over the chock of the stabbing. He coughed and slowly looked up on his attacker... they all was frozen in fear. Even if Donny was in chock and pain over the stabbing, he was still clearheaded enough to take this to his advantage. He pick himself up and walk slowly over to the dark-skinned men there still stood with their money. Donny took them in a swift move and took the changes to get Ella out of here. He only manages to kneel down to get her out, when he felt something heavy hit the back of his head hard... he heard a loud crack and he went down on the ground, he saw Ella look at him with pure fear and she tried to come out and help him.

"no..." was the only thing he could croak out before he was pulled up of the men there went over him like wild animals. Donny really tired to get up and make them stop attacking him, but it was no use. They keep hit, stab and punch him down. His bones began to crackle under the attack and the last thing Donny saw was one of his attackers shoes right against his face.  
And everything went black...

pain.  
It was the first thing he felt... his whole body was in pain.  
He heard something... but it was hard to say what it was. He tried to concentrated... to better hear what the noise was

"Donny... please... open...eyes" he slowly open his eyes. But it was painful and he saw Ella.  
She was alright... she saw him in his eyes and breath relieved up. He was so tired... he couldn't move. He was in pain. He just want to close his eyes again.  
"Don't you dare close your eyes!" she yelled scare at him. He did what she said and open his eyes again. He saw her fumble with her phone, but drop it because she shake so badly. She cursed and took her gloved off and took the phone up again and call to somebody. "TOM! Please come... we-we was attack... I-I.. we are in a ally close to your place... no, I-I am ok-okay... but Donny, OH GOD! I think they broke his neck!"

–

Ella have never been so scared in hers life before! After Donny have forced her under the dumpster and they have began to stab him, she was close to scream up, but she keep her mouth shut.  
She really thought that it was over, when he came over to her and was so close to get her out. It was here the whole nightmare just got worse! They attack him! She wanted to make them stop hurting him. But his eyes beg her to stay put. She know it too... if she show herself, she will die. So she saw till how they beat him up and she was forced to bite her own hand so she didn't scream up. When they finally ran away. He lay still... still as dead.  
She came out from her hiding place and it hit her hard how badly condition he was in. it look like some have crumpled him together to a ball and poor again tried to readjust him again. It was almost impossible for her to call to Tom and it felt like hours, she sat here and look at Donny. She could hear he tried to say something... maybe to ask her something, but he couldn't because of his broken neck.  
"don't try to say anything" she hushed him gently, even she still have in shock over it all and she jump when she heard thunder. She look over to the exit and saw three silhouette.  
_They came back!_  
"STAY AWAY!" she yelled up with her last courage and tried to defend Donny so good she could.

"Ella, easy! It's us!" she head the closed silhouette say to her. It was Tom there come over and he wide eyes when he saw Donny's condition "oh god!" the second was Lydia there immateriality took both her hands up to her mouth with wide eyes and the last was Beetlejuice there look at his little brother and look like he was ready to kill.

"what happen?!" he sneered harsh

"we-we was attack" Ella shuttered and Beetlejuice walk over on the other side of Donny for take a better look at him.

"shit..." he mumbled low "how long have you two been out in this cold?"

"w-what?" was the only thing Ella could say

"how long?!" Beetlejuice growled again harsh

"they leaved my home for one hour ago" Tom quickly said "B.J what is it?"

"he is not immune over for cold like I am" the poltergeist explain fast "he is over for warm... we need to get him inside now!"

"my place is the closest" Tom said "can you bring him there, without me?" Beetlejuice nodded

"I take with you" Ella said quickly

"no! Only if you want to hurt him more" BJ snap and look at Lydia "fetch Jacques, I need a bone-expert here" he looked at Tom "take them all home to you and make Ella tell you the whole story! The ones who did this is going to pay!" both Lydia and Tom only nodded and Beetlejuice was gone with Donny.

"come one..." Lydia said and make Ella walk back with her brother right behind them.

–

Beetlejuice appeared in Tom's apartment with his brother, there tried to whimper in pain. Beetlejuice couldn't blame him though, he has never tried to be stab or beat up and this was really painful for him... he knew he couldn't touch Donny right know for it will only make him move and make the pain bigger, BJ snap with his red-tipped finger so his younger brother float nice and easy up on the couch, still in his really bad contention. He could do much now... only watch him and make sure he didn't fall asleep.

"hey.. don't fall asleep" he said to Donny. He tried to say something but it only came out as gasp "and don't speak either" he look at him serious "let get this straight, I don't like you" Donny look sad at him and BJ sighed "but not even you should have been though this... Dammit, why didn't you just play more dead when they stab you?" the door open and the Knight siblings, Lydia and Jacques(Tom keep his distance. He have something against skeletons) came in. Ella quickly ran over to Beeltejuice

"how is he?" she ask Beetlejuice have never been good to wrap thing in nice, so he told them all bare-skinned what Donny's contention was;

"I don't even have to touch him to tell you that almost every bones in his body is broken, he have frostbite and-" he look at Donny there again tired to close his eyes "I think he have minor two cracks in his skull, since he keep trying to sleep. DONNY WAKE UP!" Donny quickly open his eyes.

"why can't hee nut sleep?" Jacques ask and look chocked at Donny. Beetlejuice growled annoyed, but again, where should Jacques know it from? He was a skeleton, not a ghost.

"if he sleep now, he will end in a coma and if he end in a coma now, he will not wake up before his body is fully healed" before any could say something, he continued; "I know it maybe sounds good, but it isn't for he the coma-healing process can take years and to that time, he have maybe also forgot how to use his body again" he look harsh at Donny "so don't fall asleep, unless you only will woke up to the next centuries" he open his eyes again and it look like he will hold them like that for now... good.

"he-he was also stab and I thing they broke his neck" Ella said upset

"hm, can explain why he have difficult to breath and can't speak up" the ghost mumbled for himself. This was worse than he thought. He look at the skeleton. "Jacques, I need you help to put the bones on their rightful places" Jacques came closer "Tom, Lydia... get Ella out of here"

"you can't-" began Ella

"**get out!** You will only be in my way!" Beetlejuice sneered. Tom took Ella out, but the truth was that BJ knew this will be painful for Donny, He will not have Ella look at it, for she was after all soon family... he will never say it out loud, but he still have heart enough to know when it was best, not to look at dear ones suffer. He look first at Donny's skull damages, in hope this will prevent him for falling asleep.  
"braze yourself... this will hurt as hell" he said to Donny before he make his hand go through his head. Donny immateriality began to flinch grievous over the pain. "Jacques! Hold him!" Jacques did was he was told and Beetlejuice quickly put the bone fragment in the back of his skull, and the two in front back in place. Then he finally have put the skull fragment back in place and he took his hand to him, so he didn't hurt Donny more than necessary. The next thing he took was Donny's arms and legs. Jacques show and told him how the bones should look like. Beetlejuice could only 'glue' the bones back in place.. he could not heal them of personal reasons. Donny tried to whimper out load, when they put his shoulder back in place, but he could still barely say anything for the broken neck, Beetlejuice have decided to take that last for that exact reason,  
"how many rips do we usually have?" Beetlejuice asked the skeleton

"twenty-four" Jacques told "twelve on ech side"

"dammit... I can only count nineteen" he found one of the rips part in Donny's lungs "Donny, stop breathing, I know it's hard, but you have a punctured lung" he took the rip out, Donny tried to give a small cry of pain and he stop breathing after a while, when it was anyway impossible for him to breath. "this is overkill" Beetlejuice sneered after he have took care off his little brothers fingers, last of his rips and some of his spine "even if we are dead, this is beyond humane"

"Iv thinkz we arr done now" Jacques said and scratch his skull and look pity at Donny

"not yet" Beetlejuice said and took his hand around Donny's neck "be ready to stop Ell, when she come in" with a loud crack he put Donny's neck back in place and he screamed out loud at the pain he felt in his whole body.

–

"-maybe we could call the police?" Tom suggests when they three of them stood out in his kitchen with close doors, Ella couldn't sit still and she have no gum to calm her nerves.

"we can't do that, T.K... they didn't do nothing against Ella and if we tell them about Donny, they will have him on a hospital" Ella heard Lydia say to him

"won't it be good?"

"unfortunately no... ghost don't have blood, so they will see immateriality that he is not human and will probably do something, I won't even think about" Lydia said sad Tom sighed deep over the pickle they was end up in and both of them look at the restless Ella. It was here they all heard the dreadful scream Donny make, when his neck was put back in place. Ella rip the doors up and almost launch herself over to Donny, But Jacques catch her before she got to near.

"let me go! She hissed threateningly to the skeleton there has never experience her fury and was close to let go of her.

"hold her, no matter what she says" Beetlejuice growled threateningly back and look at Donny "stand up!" Donny look at him with wide pleading eyes

"what?! You can't expect him to stand up!" Ella hissed still in Jacques boney arms

"if he don't do it, he will never come to walk again!" Beetlejuice growled harsh to her, she could argue with that. He look back at Donny with the role as the oldest taking really serious now "you heard that? so **stand up!**" Donny tried slowly to stand up, but he shake terrible and all could see it was painful for him. He did slowly come on his feet. "now walk"

"pl-please..." he beg his older brother

"**walk!**" Donny did was he was told, but it was painful to even watch it and he shake at last so much the he fall on the ground

"Donny!" Ella cried out and fight so much against Jacques now that he broke to pieces, but before she could come over to him, Beetlejuice have taken a hard grip in her arms "let me go or I-"

"or what?" BJ sneered low with luminous toxic green eyes and for the first time she felt kinda scared of him. He turn his head back to Donny

"get up and walk!" Donny did again what he was told, but it was slow. He didn't even come on his feet before he fall down at the floor again.

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia walk over to them there with Tom have watched silent "heal him for peach sake!"

"I can't Lydia..."

"why?!" Ella snap at him

"because I can't!" he snap back "for in order to do that, we have to trust each other!" he look back at Donny there too look at him "and none of us trust each other fully... not even him"

–

for one of the rare times... his older brother was right.  
No matter how many times he has tired to deny it and hide the truth. They both knew it... they envy each other for what the other could. Even Donny didn't quite knew it, Beetlejuice have always hated that Donny got all the attention of their family members. He was never good enough or smart enough. Always Donny and never him!  
But Donny also envy his older brother. He envy his brothers abilities to control his inborn magic so good. He envy him for be so good around the other gender and he envy his strength... Beetlejuice have always been the strongest of those two. No matter how badly he was beat down, he always come on his legs and walk like nothing have happen the same day. A thing Donny never could do...

–

Ella watch Donny there have lowed his head for the truth over the trust part.  
"can you do nothing? Please Beetlejuice" she pleaded Beetlejuice there didn't look at her.

"only if I want to hurt him more" he said "he have to heal by himself now"

"please Beetlejuice! Let me help him!" she began to fight him again, when Donny have so much difficulties to stand up and he face was painted with pain. He took a better grip in her, so his claw-liked finger almost penetrated her skin

"no more!" he warned her for saying his name again "he have to do this by himself, don't you want him to get it better?!" but she could barely hold to see her love like that... broken. He was on his feet again, but even before he could see it himself, she saw he was close to collapse again

"Beetlejuice!" she said and the ghost there hold her was exile back with a "**hey!**" to the Neitherworld and Ella catch Donny before he even his the ground. He did make a small sound of pain over her impact and she soon heard Beetlejuice said as a book;

"dammit Ell! I told you-"

"shut up B! You know as well as me, he need my help!" she hissed to the BJ-book and help Donny up on his feet again "I will not leave him and you can't make me watch this anymore!" Beetlejuice went silent with a grumpy look

"Lyds, call me out" he said more clam now

"only if you two are done arguing" Lydia said

"I'm done" he said and he was called out "this is her problem now. I have done what I can do"

"thank you for your help Jacques" Lydia said sad to the skeleton the nodded back "I will send you home now"

"Iv will wizh youar all luck" he said before Lydia send him home with Beetlejuices name.

"B? I need to borrow your names too" Ella said and look concern at Donny "he is not strong enough to let us through the mirror"

"fine" Beetlejuice said and walk over to whispered in Ella's ear "this will also hurt him mentally, so be prepared for anything" she only nodded and said "Beetlejuice" three times

* * *

SORRY for doing this! sometimes bad things just happen with good people :(  
yeah... before all of this happen, Donny told Ella about a thing you first time heard about in Tangled Souls  
ask me if you have question


	11. Soul, heart and agony

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, Angus, Tom(name and personality), Mr & Miss Knight(Dylan & Jennifer) and the story belongs me  
this chapter has mature content and can be emotional to read**

* * *

**Soul, heart and agony**

Donny lay in his bed and just looked up in the ceiling. The first few weeks had not been so hard for him even his body hurt terribly, for Ella was there for him. The first days, she refuse to leave his side, but she began to slowly to go to school again because Lydia and Tom said it was best she also come to the world she belonged too.  
It was here she has called a Neitherworldian doctor to look at him while she was in school and he came with terrible news;

"_well my boy" the green skinned doctor said to Donny there has taken a good look at him. The doctor was coming to his home since Donny could barely walk "I have both good news and bad news"_

"_I like to hear the bad news first" Donny said there sat in his couch and just look terrible_

"_the bad news is that no doctor can remove your pain. Only if you manages to heal yourself fully" the Doctor said. _ _Donny nodded. At least it could be badder _

_"and the good news?"_

"_the good news is that even you have low inborn magic, you still heal your body in a good rate. You will be fully healed in only 20 years-"_ _Donny didn't hear more. He just froze when he heard that_

"_20 year...?" he said slow and look desperate at the Doctor "it's too long.."_

"_you are a impatient guy, ain't you?" the doctor joked "you can't get it faster than that" he gave a very small clap on Donny's shoulder and didn't notice his horrified face "you will be one your feet in no time. After all... we have all that time we need in the world, right?" _  
but Donny didn't have forever... 20 years? To that time Ella will be- he will not even think about it! He some kind of way knew there have go over a month of his 'accident' and he felt no different. He knew he couldn't use his magic unless it was to slowly heal himself, he figure that out the hard way. It was too hard for him to walk up and down the stairs and was beginning in a certain while to float up and down the stairs. There was no problem there,  
no... it came when he tried to go though the mirror to visit his fiancée in her world for once... His arms just broke with the impact of the mirror and gateway. He got his broken arms out from the mirror, he collapse and when Ella found him, she quickly called Beetlejuice to fix him up again. His older brother told him, he could ONLY float up and down the stairs, but NO more. It will simply make the healing process slower.  
Unfortunate his pain began to also hurt him mentally. he began to think things he should even have think in the first place... he began to see that proposing to Ella was now a mistake, because she was alive and he was dead.  
_I sorry my love..._ he look at his silver ring_ I can't be with you like this... _he slowly took his ring off and hating himself for doing this _I'm so sorry for this... but I will not let you suffer_ he let go of the ring, so it landed with a clank on the floor. He heard it roll away from him, only few seconds later someone took it up and Ella sat in the foot-end of the bed with the ring in her hand.

"Donny?" she ask quietly in a questioned tone, but he didn't look at her.

"we can't be together anymore..."

"what..?" she look at him in hope he was kidding... oh he just wish his was

"I take the engagement back... you no longer my fiancée...just move on with your life..."

"please D. don't do this" she pleaded and tried to caress his face "we can go through this together" he turn his head away before she could touch him.

"no... this we can't..." he close his eyes rejected her now fully by turn his back to her "please go..."

"no... I don't want to leave you-"

"Please Ella, don't make it harder than it already is..." he said so harsh, he could through his painful voice it felt like hours for him before he heard her say hurtful;

"Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice... I love you Donny..." he didn't answer back "Beetlejuice" and she was gone... that night Donny didn't sleep for he was crying over what he just have done

–

Claire watched her parents talk to the two Knight attorney over something, she didn't really cared about. She never liked the Knight family, but they was her parents best lawyer, so she just have to deal with them... for now.  
Claire narrow her eyes at the female Knight, have the same red hair as her little boy Tommy. He was fun to use against the goth Deezt. But he have that guts to back-stabbing her and rat her out. She saw their youngest and only daughter came in to hers parents home.  
How rude just, like come in like that into her parents home and got all the attention! What was her name again? Emma? Lilla? who cares? She watch the little 'I'm better than all' Knight up from the second floor and hate that girl as much she hated Deezt. The Knight girl was a real pain for some have the guts to say that **she **was more cuter than Claire! Nobody was more cute than her!

"Ella?" Mr Knight ask surprise to see his daughter here "what are you doing here sweet-heart?" Ella look down in the floor and look like she close to cry.

"can't your daughter see that you don't have time right now?" Mr Brewster said harsh and look down at Ella. both Ella's parents knew that she never cry, so what she was coming for them to tell most be really imported

"Miss and Mr Brewster? Excuse us, but I think our Daughter need right now to talk to us" Miss Knight said to the Brewsters

"very well. Make sure you have the papers ready tomorrow" Miss Brewster said and pointed at a door "you can talk to your daughter in there" she look down at Ella, like she hope she will come in trouble for disturbing. Claire quickly walk into another door to the library where her parents have pointed at. Claire never liked the library for it was so boring and full of dusty book. But she keep her mouth shut in hope she could get some gossip out of the Knights.

"what is it Ella? What's happen?" ask her mother when she have make Ella sit down.

"he left me..." she sop sad "he took the engagement back" both her parent look shocked over this and her mother took her in her arms.

"ohh Ella... I'm so sorry to hear that" she said soft

"why did he take the engagement back?" her father will rather know.

"we...we was attack..." she said quietly "and he got hurt badly..." her parent wide they eyes in pure shock.  
Claire was close to walk out again with a evil grin. Sounds like 'Ella' was not so good with boys after all, she have heard the rumors she could not hold a boy in least in ten second before they ran and now not even her future husband want her.

"Miss Brewster" she turn around and saw the oldest of the three Knight siblings Angus. He was the only Knight, she more and less tolerated, for he was very good to make 'little miss perfect' unhappy... a nasty idea came up

"uh I didn't knew you was like here too" she lied sweet and giggled silly

"my folks want me to gain info from the field" he said and walk closer to her "I shall someday be your families attorney"

"ohhh I suuure you will" she sang "I like, just saw your little sister came crying in here for a while ago"

"Ella? Did you hear what have happen?" Angus attention was on her

"something with her now ex-fiance have attack her or like something" Claire said and waved her with her hand like it was nothing. She saw Angus storm down the stairs to get down. She smiled nasty and knew she now got a show she wanted..  
Angus come storming in and even before he was all over to them he ask sneering;

"What. Happen?!"

"**You!**" Ella snap and was close to maybe hit him, but he took her hands in a grip and look after bruises

"did he hurt you? I swear if he have-" Angus began

"HE LEFT ME!" she cried out and their mother tried to comfort her

"Angus..." their father began to his oldest son "they was attack.."

"WHAT?!" he shouted in shock "Ella, why didn't you call?-" Ella flew over to him and slap him hard in the face. It was not the hit itself there mute him, but it was Ella crying and she NEVER cried!

"why do you care?! You are just happy he left me, aren't you?!" she cried and keep hitting his chest, but there was not much force in them

"Ella, enough!" Miss Knight said harsh, but Angus raised a hand to silent her. He need to hear this, even if she hurt him.

"he saved me! You hear, you jerk?! He took all the blow and now he won't be with me because he want me to live my life!" she sopped in his clothes and her hit grew weaker "it's all you fault! We will never walk outside, if you not have yell at me! I was happy and you always ruin it!"

"Ella..." he said soft to her

"I hate you, I hate you... it's all you fault..." she continued to say into his jacket while the her family look sad at her agony.

Ella began to sleep in different places every day and refuse to go home and sleep alone. She first sleep with her parents after her mentally and verbal attack on Angus, second day she stayed with Tom there decided not to mention Donny at all for her. the third day she sleep with Lydia there have secretly ask Beetlejuice to talk to Donny and she herself have use the same tactic as Tom... not say anything about Donny, unless Ella began.  
After the six day... Beetlejuice found her in the Road house couch. Beetlejuice blinked surprise and think he haven't feel her call his name because he has search for the attacker and found one of them and gave him a scare he won't forget and he was(pure accident)drive over a bus last night... not something he enjoyed by the way.  
Beetlejuice ignore her for now and was close to walk out in the kitchen, if not Ginger stopped him when she come down from the ceiling.

"heyya"

"hey..." he yawned "did you let her in here?"

"sure. You **are** the one with the biggest room" she said matter of factually

"riiight" he said only half-hearing what she said and mumble "was not here anyway last night-"

"you have to talk to her" Ginger interrupted

"why Gin? Do I look like her mother?" he asked her annoyed with a raise eyebrow.

"she** is** your sister-in-law-" she said with crossed arms and look harsh on her

"was" he correct her but sighed when Ginger keep giving him 'the look' like Lydia also did "alright alright, I talk to her" Beetlejuice has no idea what he should say to her, he was also pretty sure she did not want to talk to him. He stomped a bit harder in the floor to tell he was where, she turn around and he waited to hear her say-

"why is life so unfair to me?" okay... not what he have expected, but he answered;

"you tell me. I have not been alive in 400 years" he took flight over her "but you just need to have you head in something else" she didn't response to that and fold herself in fatal position "come one Ell. What do you want me to say?" he whined low over her response.

"that everything will going to be perfect again" she told

"everything will going to be perfect again" he say after and she sighed;

"you're never been good to cheer others up than Lydia up, right?" he never manages to answer back for it knocked on the door. He teleported over to the door, open the door and-

"judge Metal? If is that about that elephant in the-"

"spare me Beetle-breath" he sneered "do you know where I can find the breather there was your lawyer-"

"I'm here..." Ella came over and the Judge force himself inside "what do you want with me?"

"to propose a job for you... no matter how humiliated it is..." she narrow her eyes at him and he continued "lately we have not many good attorneys and we have just lost Caseclos to a sandworm attack-"

"can't say I'm sorry for him" she said cold and he smiled back

"you was the only attorney, I have seen there was on same grades like him, so I have been told to offer his place" he took some papers up and gave them to her "just sign them" she took the papers, but didn't sign them for she began to read it all for see there was some catch. When she was done, she frowned;

"to get his place and position I shall first be dead-"

"what?! You can't ask her to kill herself!" Ginger said shocked and look at Ella

"there are more" Mental said annoyed. BJ and Ginger look at Ella there said;

"to keep my life and get the job, I have to be sign as a citizen of Neitherworld"

"that is correct" Mental Nodded and smiled "you will get good money for it and profit-"

"I don't care of the money, I am already rich" she waved off "I will only sign this papers for one thing"

"and that is?" the judge ask and his smile faded

"to give me free entrance to both worlds, without I need to call a name or help from a Neitherworldian" she said without blinking. Beetlejuice grinned big over her, she was **almost** as good as him to con people.

"that is a lot you ask about" Mental scowled. Ella didn't even blink

"you came to me and I will gladly take the offer, if you give me something there gain me free entrance to both worlds" she smiled businessman kindly to him "something for something"

"she has conned you up, Mental" Beetlejuice snickered and just love to see the judge there have tied so many times, to throw him to the sandworms, squirm

"fine! I give you what you want" Mental said defeatist and added cranky "but you have to sign some more papers for that"

–

Donny really tried to keep his mood up... but it was a battle he could never win like this. Because his arms and shoulder was highly damages he could barely lift things and that simply means that he could not cook food, so he was force to ring after some food even the things he could get out was not his thing. Even if he didn't like the food, he still save it to next day because it was the best thing to do.  
A day after Ella left him, He felt his heart began to slow down... the only thing truly left back of her.  
"no...no please don't stop" he pleaded to his heart and he tired to massages his chest in hope he could keep it beating. He beg it not to stop, not let the last spark of Ella's gift go... but the end of the day... it died out.  
The end of the next day he began to feel lonely and really miss Ella. He miss her so much, he knew he push her away for her own good... but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. So he just lose appetite and that have consequence.  
Some day Donny didn't have enough energy to float down at the stairs, because of the lack off food, so he walk slowly down on the stairs, but tripped. He almost fall three stairs down and heard loud cracks from his body when he hit the floor in his living dead-room. He whimpered out in pain and he quickly found out he could not stand up. So the only thing he could do was lay there and feel his own pain.  
lucky he didn't have to be one the floor to long. Beetlejuice came suddenly out of nowhere (because Lydia have ask him to talk to Donny) and he look utter surprise to find Donny on the floor like that. He could see Donny again have broken one of his leg and both his arms.

"I can't be gone for few days, before you walk over and break yourself apart again" Beetlejuice joke malevolent

"not now... just help me up" Donny said quite. Beetlejuice snap his finger and Donny was up in his couch. BJ check his body for more damages, he lucky only broken a small part of his neck. After have fixing Donny up again and Beetlejuice said bit mad;

"man! When have you last eaten? I can barely feel your juice and that mean you heal yourself slower"

"I'm not hungry..." Donny said and slowly turn his head so he didn't look at his brother. BJ snorted;

"don't you want to heal yourself?"

"what is the point...?" Beetlejuice want to slap his younger brother or just shake him, but if he did that, he will just break Donny's bones again and that mean more work for him. So he went over to plan B;

"y'know that you can't be with Ell if you not-"

"I can't be with her no matter what..."

"will you stop to be so depressing?!" Beetlejuice sneered annoyed "gee! Now I actual **miss** the old cheerful, goody-two-shoe Donny" the last was said in sarcasm. Donny didn't answer. "since nobody is here with you, I **have** to check up on you every day" Beetlejuice whined and walk over to the door

"why are you doing this?" Donny ask and Beetlejuice turn around to see what he meant "you hate me, so why are you still here if you don't want too?" Beetlejuice was taken aback from that comment.  
Yeah.. he didn't like his brother, but hear Donny actually say it out loud like that was just... odd.

"Because I am the only one who can fix you up, that's why" BJ said straight and shrugged "and because I kinda feel I have too... y'know for being my brother and all"

"family matters huh?" Donny said sad and sighed with close eyes "why are we doing this?" Beetlejuice raise a eyebrow in question "fall in love with a breather and everything... promise them everything, we can't give them-"

"okay that's it!" Beetlejuice walk over and took a hard grip in Donny's shirt "you can insult yourself as must as you want for what I care!" his eyes turn almost toxic green "but nobody shall tell me that my Lyds was a mistake and you know as well as me that Ella wasn't either!"

"can't you see what we are doing here? Is not right to a living and a dead-"

"**I don't give a shit what other think about me!**" BJ roared in Donny's head "if I want to be gross, I am so gross I can be! If I want to be with Lyds, I do it!" he lowed his voice dangerous "and I thought you will see through the fingers for for the dead part, like I did. Look like I was wrong"

"you know this is not right, there is a reason why breather don't know there is a afterlife-"

"Are you trying to convince me to leave Lydia, for that is never gonna happen or do you try to convince yourself that is was 'noble' to leave Ella, for I say you that was just selfishness!"

"I'm not selfish! I do this, so she can live her life" Donny self began to raise his voice "you don't even no what I am going through!"

"I don't?" Beetlejuice's voice was deep dead low "you think I just suddenly want to went on a rampages in the Neitherworld, because I was bored?" he snorted vicious "Lydia is the best thing there have happen to me and I will go through it all over again for her"

"you won't come back for the next time" Donny said straight out "you was close to exorcist yourself and if I not have been there, you will not even be standing here" Beetlejuice only show for few seconds that he was horrified over what he was close to do, but it was quickly replace with new anger toward his brother there have the gut to argue with him

"then I say thank you for that" he mock "but I am not the one right now who try to exorcist himself for starvation" Donny finally lowed his head in defeat. He could not come back with something to win this battle. Beetlejuice didn't even bother to look mocking at Donny. "I will not come back before I felt like to and I say you, I don't FEEL like to do that for a long while!" and he was gone.

_**Clank!**_  
Donny sighed deep when he drop another plate on the floor. Just to take a plate out took almost all his strength, he also have difficulties with open his frigs, but he did manages to make a sandwich. He took the plate with the sandwich on it over to his dinner table and it felt like he was holding his own weight in his hands. He sat to the dinner table and tried to take a bite of the sandwich.  
He have for some time now give up to use cutlery to his food for he couldn't cut it and this was just one of those days where his magic was really weak. He took a bite of his food, but it was not easy. He sighed, put his food down and try to lift his cup, but it felt like a ton right now. He strength was really failing him today. So he simple gave up to try to eat anything right now, until he have more strength...  
and out of nowhere, Ella was suddenly beside him. He look chocked at her when she took his plate and began to cut his food in smaller bites. She also put a straw in his cup. Without a word he slowly began to eat the smaller pieces of the sandwich, until there was nothing left. They both sat in silence, in a while until-  
"why did you come back?" he ask out in nowhere, he already knew why she come back.

"I want to see you" he sighed and was close to take the plate out to the kitchen again, but Ella came first;

"I got this"

"okay" he only said and walk over to the couch, he sat better in that in on his dinner chairs. Few seconds later Ella came over and sat beside of him.  
Something inside of him just snap. He want to be with her again. He want to feel her love again. He want to feel alive!  
He suddenly began to kiss Ella and she response quickly back.

"D... your body" she said under his kisses there was more eager now, then she heard his body began to make small crack noises under that pressure he was put it under, because he was desperate to feel his heart and hers again, But he didn't care for he only want her and didn't care what happen to him right now. "Don... stop... your hurting yourself" but he didn't listen "D. stop!" she said harsh to him he finally snap out of it and jerked away from her. He realize what he was close to do and saw her concerned look.  
This couldn't be love... this was everything **but** love. It was desperation to feel something there didn't even belong to him anymore. Feeling alive didn't belong to a deceased.

"why do you have so much power over me...? why can't I control myself?" he ask almost mad at himself for his own weakness. she was close to say something, but he came first "how did you came here? My brother?"

"no. I found another way" she said and show him a key around her neck. He could see it was a Nietherwordian key with a small time glass with probably Outworld sand in it. he looked chocked at the key for it was a very rare gate-key, when she told; "Judge Metal offered me a job as a attorney and I got this thing here, so I can travel through our two worlds" she added "by all of this I sign some paper, so I now seen as a citizen of the Nietherworld"

"what have you done...?" he ask her still in chock and look at her there looked hurt "do you know what you have done?"

"I will have been it no matter what, Donny" she said mad and took the key she have around her neck up in eye height "this key will help us both, and-"

"you shouldn't have done it" he said quite

"I did it for us, I did it for you" she lay gently a hand on his cheek "I still love you" he couldn't let her stay with him, she will waste her life away. So he did the only thing he could do, in hope she someday will be happy again... he took her hand away from his cheek, avoiding eye-contact and said;

"but I don't love you..." he have manages to take her ring off of her finger and she now look at him to the ring in his hand. She look like she want to take it back, but he clench his fingers around it.

"what...?" she look at his hand where her ring is and then at him "no, I don't believe you" she said with eyes wide in chock "why did you so keep coming back to me, why did you stay with me so long?"

"as you said... I'm to nice for my own good..." he said sad and look quick into her hurt eyes.

"but you want to marry me! You want me!" she stood up now and he could hear she was hurt of his word... his lying words.

"I only want you, because you could make me feel alive" he said and hating himself "nothing more" he need to stand up and she desperate tried to look into his eyes, but he keep avoiding her eye contact

"no... please Donny look at me, please look at me... you said-" she beg him with spark of tears

"it's over Ella..." he said and truly felt heartless

"NO!" she shout angry "you can't make me leave! You promise me! You hear? PROMISE ME!"

"please just go..."

"No!"

"Ella, why are you keeping staying with me? I'm dead-" he said in hope she will go before he was force to make her leave

"I don't care!"

"I have no life... my body is a corpse already rotten up... you are sleeping with a corpse" He will have her understand what she was doing, that she was doing a mistake... "this is no more than necrophilia..."

"I don't-" she began but he came first

"live your life, find a living man and be happy with him" he still loved her, but he want her to be happy... and she could not be happy with him "forget me... don't pity those who is already dead"

"Donny..." she beg now "I won't leave you.."

"go"

"I won't!"

"**I said go!**" he said hard and looked her right in the eyes, she looked chocked at his yelling "get out of my house and never come back to the Neitherworld"

"fine" she look at him with eyes full of hurt and pain. She open the door and look one last look back at him, he look down "fine!" and she slam the front door hard after her. He lowed his head over the whole thing and felt tears coming up

"I'm so sorry for it should happen like this" he said and just hope she one day will forgive him and move on with her life...

because he hurt Ella so badly for around three days ago, his subconscious began to really dig in it, by giving him dreams with a perfect day with Ella, but they always turn into nightmares. Yes... Donny truly regret what he have said to her. He have laying himself on the couch, he was just began to doze off everywhere, because his healing magic began to take really hard on him and he knew that the dreams always came back. Short after Donny woke up in smaller shock over a really horrified nightmare.  
_Oh Jesus! This was worse than the others_

"you look like you haven't sleep right for days" he look up and saw Ella sit on a chair with her front on backrest. She didn't look concern at him, but she just look at him with no emotion, he could describe.

"Ella...?"

"oh, so you do remembered who I am now? Do you also remembered that I am your EX-fiancée?" she almost mock him cold. She raise up from the chair and walk over to him.

"please Ella, just go be-" he pleaded but was cut off of her;

"what?" she look at him with her amber eyes. If fire could freeze, they just did it in her eyes. "will you yell at me again? maybe call the police?" she rest her arms on both side of him, so she look down at him. He began to feel unease with her strange coldness towards him "you can't do that. For we both know, that I have you by the balls"

"wha- mh!" she lay her hand hard on his manhood and hold his mouth shut by kissing him fierce. That she did to him was no act of love. She took his body and keep touching him in a way there just creep him out. He have to stop her! He manages to break himself free from her kiss "El-Ella... Ella stop!" he gasped, but to his fear... she didn't move away from him

"not this time" she said cold and her touch got more and more fierce. He panic over her new dominate state. Even if his body want her badly, he have still enough will-power to know this was just wrong. So with the little strength he have in his body, he push her away

"stop, stop, **stop**!" he gasped and curl his body away from her touch. He gasped rapidly to regain himself over what just have happen. Luckily, she didn't try to take him again "you-you promise... not to do it again..." he gasped and look at her with hurt eyes.

"and you** promise NEVER** to leave me!" she hissed back full of anger

"I'm sorry... I did-"

"don't give me** that** shit!" Ella snap off and look right into his frighten eyes "I thought **you** was different from all of the other** jerks**, but you **are** the biggest** jerks of them all!**"

"Ella-" he tried to sorry

"**what?!** More sorry? More fake promises? More lies?" she hissed at him and took a hard grip in his shirt, so he know stood up like her. "if you didn't feel a** shit** about me, why did you let **this**-" she took a hard grip in his shoulder, so he yelped in pain "-happen to you, huh? Don't you** think** I saw you have a changes to** save you own sorry ass**? You could have ran" she let go of him and look at him with eyes with a pure inferno of consuming hate "so tell me Donny boy. Why **didn't **you?" her sugar-sweet voice make it ran cold down of his spine. He know she was only fueled up.

"I-I... I didn't saw the changes" he lied and look down

"YOU **SAW** THE CHANGES! I SAW IT IN YOUR EYES!" she yelled right into his face "BUT YOU **LET** THEM BEAT YOU UP AND YOU **BEG** ME TO SIT STILL!" under the word 'beat' she have push him in the chest and he took some step away of the new bigger pain "So tell me? If it not was love there have driving you and is not either lust" she tried again to touch his member and he quickly flinch away "so was is it there make you tick?" Ella force his head up with one of her hands under his jaw  
"look in my eyes" she said low "tell me you don't love me. Tell me there was nothing between us. tell me that and I will never come back"

"I don't love you-**gah!**" he said with his eyes down again and suddenly Ella have taken both her hands around his neck.

"**LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME IT!**" she yelled and her grip got tighter.

"Ella... please.. you-you are choking me" he tried to say out from the pain in his neck, she was coursing. He could feel that some of his neck began to protest under her grip.

"what was it you said to me? 'don't pity the dead'. then fine with me. **I will no pity you when I BROKE YOUR NECK!**" her grip got tighter, she was not kidding. He look at her with pure fear, that she will go though it

"please..." he manages to choke out. She let go of him so suddenly that he legs just collapse under him and they broke. He cried out in pain, but she was not done with him yet for when he lay with his back to the floor, she put one of her foot on his chest..

"you are only a corpse... did you say. Rotten away and forgotten, then guess what? every idiot can see you are** a fucking ghost with a soul!**" she said cold and the last was said in pure hate.

"Ella... please... you don't know what you are doing" he pleaded her and he felt she lay more weight on his chest. They was began to protest under the pressure she put them under.

"I know** exactly** what I am** doing**!" she hissed at him "so look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me"

"Ell-"

"**SAY IT!**" she yelled out loud and was really close to break his chest-bones. She force him to look into her eyes of fire and tell her, that he didn't love her...

"I...I can't" he whispered

"what?" she ask cold, telling him she want him to say it higher

"I can't. I can't say it!" he said higher this time. He could not lie when he look into her eyes... he just couldn't

"that was that I thought" she said ice-cold and lifted her foot away from his chest. Right when she lift her foot, Beetlejuice appeared at the front door and look utterly confused over this scene

"what the-?" he began, but he shut it when Ella come over to him, more angry he have EVER seen her.

"you better check that ass neck and chest to" she said cold and gave a stiff nod at Donny there still lay on the floor with pretty visible broken legs "I am outta here"

"hey. You can not leave like this-" BJ whined, but quickly shut up when Ella look fury at him

"don't you** think** I **learn to exorcist** by now? So if you not **move right now,** I swear **I will do it** and** he-**" she said really threatening to Beetlejuice there quickly jump away "**will be** if I ever come back" she said with a hateful look at Donny there could only look sad back at her

"woah! Do I dare to ask where you will go?" Beetkejuice ask for a safe distance, he will not figure out on-hand if she was kidding or not

"gee, I don't know" Ella said with a voice dripping with sarcasm "I think I will try to be** kill by a bus** or something like that" she look at Donny "not what** he** care" she was close to walk out and even after all this... he still love her

"Te Amo..." he said sad to her. Hoping she understand

"Ad infernum" she said back without looking at him.. and she walk out on the dark streets

"I am already there..." he said sad and close his eyes.  
Like last time, Beetlejuice snap with his finger so Donny float over the the couch and he could check his damages.

"your lucky. She only bruise you neck and chest" he said when he check his silent brothers neck and chest.

"I wish she have..." he said still with close eyes. Beetlejuice didn't comment that. "what happen after my dead with Serena?" Donny suddenly ask

"why will you suddenly know that?" Beetlejuice ask back and shrugged "I took care of her"

"you took her as your own, didn't you?" Donny felt his older brothers finger slightly flinch, only mean he was right. Donny sighed sad and open his eyes, but didn't look at Beetlejuice "look like I'm just unlucky with women..." he turn around so he have his face against the couch back "you know what? I hope she exorcist me" Beetlejuice inhuman wide his eye of chock and said few seconds after;

"don't joke about that!"

"I'm not..." was Donny's answer.

"why can't you not just take Ella back?"

"20 years..." he said painful "that how long it will take before I don't feel this pain... no... I don't want her to waste her life on me" he close his eyes again and added "I want her to live. Live her life and-"

"leave you behind?" he heard Ella's voice said. Donny was close to break some parts of his body when he turn quickly around and saw Ella stand beside Beetlejuice.  
Beetlejuice knew she was there but he decided not to say a thing, for he did see that she looked **really **regretful. Donny look at her with sadness, hurt and he lowed his eyes a bit... ready to meet that fate she has threatening to give him, but she didn't look at all angry at him, only regretful for what she has done. She crouched down beside of his face and stroke gently his face to tell him, he should not fear her anymore  
"it's okay... I'm sorry for all of this" she look sorry at his neck there still have few nail marks "I just needed to hear the truth" she look into his eyes with the same sadness as him and ask "why can't you be happy too Don? Don't you want happiness too?"

"I do..." he said silent back and took her hand gently away from his face.  
Beetlejuice decided here to go. There was no risk that Ella will attack him again and it was began to be too mushy for his taste. He was gone then Ella ask;

"so why won't you let me stay with you?"

"Ella..." Donny look right into her face and get up in sitting position, Ella sat beside him. "I love you too much to keep you. I don't want you to suffer" he gently stoke her face. Hoping she will understand "you are still young... I never get the changes to live a fully life" he lowed his head "so I ask – no **beg** you to live your life..." he look into her face again, there look so sad that he could almost feel his heart break. "if you won't do it for yourself... do it for me" she was silent for something there could feel like hours before she finally sighed deep.

"alright..." she said in a whisper and added more strong "alright... I do it... I will move one with my life" she stood up for the couch and he swear he saw a single tear in her eyes. She have her back to him when she said; "but you still need me, to help you" she won't leave him fully... but now she was sat free from him. But it hurt to only watch her, not to comfort her... never to love her...

"I know..." he whispered back "I know..."

Donny didn't want to get out of bed... it was beginning to be a daily thing for him. He knew from Lydia (he once ask through Beetlejuice) that Ella was beginning to walk out to meet people again in her own world. But if she have found someone, nobody knew...  
even if he didn't have any visible proof. he has a feeling that Ella sleep beside of him after he was fallen asleep. He have never caught her in it. But he could smell her perfume in his blankets. Either she did sleep beside of him or his mind was beginning to play really cruel tricks on him... he didn't know anymore what he most wanted to be right. He sighed. He miss her love and kind words **so** much that it hurt more than his broken bones.

"Donny! You have visitors!" Ella called from down stairs. She never talk to him, unless she have too.

_I wish she will call me D or Don again... _but she never did. It was only Donny...  
he raise up from his bed and was not anymore in the mood to readjust his clothes anymore. For what was the point in that anymore? He slowly floated down the stairs and hope it was not his parents... he just knew what they will say to him.

"Donny my boy, it so nice to- oh dear lord! What happen to you?" it was not his parents, but his uncle(it was him there spoke up) Victor and Aunt Lucy. They mostly came uninvited over to him. Ella stood still and hold the door open for them.

"I have been in a accident..." Donny said to them "I'm sorry, but I am not in the best mood to-" he stop up when he saw their faces. They only want to help him "sorry... please come in" he walk slowly over in his couch and his aunt and uncle sat in front of him, but not before Victor took a look at Ella.

"who are you?" he ask her

"Ella" she said dismal "I'm here to help him through his daily routine" he wish she say it with her old spark of confident and teasing joy, but she didn't. With a "excuse me" she walk out in the kitchen to make him some food.  
Her routine was simple; have some quick breakfast ready to him at the mirror, before she took in school. After school she make him some food and some more quick dinner, he only need to warm at night. When she have done that she either took a bucket with hot water to him(he only fully shower himself rarely, since the water showers touch hurt his sentimental skin) with a spouse, so he could clean himself up(she never help him there) or clean his house for dust or other few things. Ever since she got the gate-key, she could walk to her own world and to his without his help, but she never stayed more than a hour in his house... he couldn't blame her for that.

"oh Donny... is there anything we can do for you?" Lucy ask him when she sat down in a larger chair than her husband, since she need a bit more space "you know we have the money to do it. We can give you medical help or better assistance?"

"if you can heal my bones, it will be nice" he said with a spark of bitterness in his voice. Both look odd at him for no one in his family was use to hear him with negativity in his voice, before Victor said to him;

"you know that only can happen though more powerful or knowledge ghouls"

"I know..." Donny said, he saw Ella came out from the kitchen "it was just a wishful thinking" Ella came over to him and put a plate down with some small bites food and her sweet scent just hit him. Without thinking, he raise his hand up to touch her cheek, but stopped only few inched from her. She froze up when she saw what he was close to do. He bite his teeth hard, he was beginning to be **desperate** to feel her, touch her... love her again. He took his hand down and she slowly walk away from him with eyes full of sadness.  
This was torture, this was pure **torture**! He saw her every single day and still he could not be with her. It was like to watch her from the other side of a mirror. Only watch her... never be with her, like he truly wanted. Donny look with long eyes after her and both Victor and Lucy notice this odd behavior in their favorite nephew.

"you there? Stop for a second" Victor said to Ella there stop up and look at him, but Victor ignored her for now and asked Donny "Donny, my boy. We heard from my brother and Bea that you was engaged"

_oh no, I knew this would happen, sooner of later..._

"so we just want to see the lucky ghoul you have chosen to your wife" Lucy said and took a side look at Ella, there have lowed her head "is she out for now or-" she stop up, for both Victor and Lucy could see that Donny look at Ella with so much desperation to love her, that it was impossible not to see it. "it's her..." Lucy took a better look at Ella and she realized something new and look horrified at her husband "and she is a breather too"

"Donny. You can't be serious" Victor began, but Donny said slow and painful;

"I broke the engagement... she is only here now to help me... nothing more"  
_I just wish it was not the truth..._

"what was good my boy. We knew you will come to your senses" Victor said relieved. Donny blinked, what was they saying?

"it not good for your name, if all knew you will-"Lucy looked disgusted at Ella "be with a breather"

"what...?" Donny look up, not believing what he just heard. **Will not** believe it "Lydia is a living and you have nothing against her-"

"Donny" Lucy said with a tender but with a hopeless look at him "we have nothing against her... but when she fall in love with Beetlejuice. What... was something else" she got a foul look "he has already defiled the Juice name with his 'status', but mate with a breather is a bigger disgrace and he did deserve to be exorcist for that"

"but he didn't" Donny said slightly hard in a attempt to defend his brother "nobody deserve to get that fate for love"

"Donny, you was close to sink so low as him. Stay away from him and-" he sent a hateful look at Ella there just took it "and **you** shall go back for where you belong and never come back. You shall not come here and try to defile our nephew" Donny narrow his eyes against them, but they didn't notice "your kind is not better for any of us. So be gone girl... you are finish with your little game and-" suddenly all the lights in the house began to flicker. The two older ghost look surprise around and look at Donny when he stood slowly up. He glare at them with angry ice-blue eyes.

"don't you **dare** to insult her again" Donny said low but clear "I want you **out **of my house right now" Victor and Lucy quickly got on their feet, when they realize it was him there flickered with the light, even Ella look unease around. They both walk quickly out, but Victor did come with his last insult, before leaving;

"we thought you was better than him... but you are a disgrace for the family too"

"**Get.** **Out**" for the first time sneered Donny and Victor close the door with one last disgusting look at him. Without even thinking, but just a need to be alone, Donny teleported himself in front of his mirror upstairs and he almost collapse in front of it over the larges energy outburst he just did for few seconds ago.  
_Great... that was just three weeks healing process there was wash out there_ Donny thought bitter.

"didn't even no you have it in you to be mad" he heard Beetlejuice voice come from the mirror

"not now" Donny said harsh to his brother and sighed "they just said something there-"

"they have said those things about me, breather and all others for years" Beetlejuice interrupted him "you have just not notice it before now" Donny lowered his head, feeling really stupid not for have seen it before now.

"I can't this anymore..." Donny fall down on his knee almost broken in mind too now "I just can't..." Beetlejuice look at his younger brother. unlike him, he have never learn to be tough or ran when it was best, nobody have never learn him to fight back. Right now... he did felt pity for his brother. "is there... is there anyway to make this nightmare stop?" his younger brother asked desperate

"there is" Donny looked at him with a small spark of hope "you can absorb another beings energy"

"yes?" Donny sounded **too** hopeful now

"it not as easy as it sounds. For you can only do it to a **living **being" he said "and you don't have to make the being trust you for you can always take the energy. It just easier to take it when trust is involved-"

"Ella...Ella trust me-" Donny began , but shut it when BJ glared at him

"don't you **dare** to ask **her** about it! There is a reason I never have done it either, for there are a risk. A big risk, if you take too much of the energy, she will simply just sleep in and **die**" Donny wide his eyes for this information "you shall be fully aware what you do **if** you do it. Don't do it, unless you are damn sure you will take that risk."

"I-I won't" Donny whispers with wide eyes

"we'll see" Beetlejuice only said with crossed arms "if you do it, don't kill her. For she have taken your blinders off and don't have make you so gullible" he lowered himself down to Donny's eye height "I kinda like that girl, so don't kill her"

after have talking to Beetlejuice, Donny walk straight in bed and sleep the rest of the day away. But because of this, he woke up in the middle of the night and as he have suspected... Ella lay beside of him in her own sleep. Even if she was so close... so close and yet he could not touch her. Like to look at her from the other side of a mirror, never more than to look at her...  
"Ella..." he said slow, when he look desperately sad at her. She most have heard him for she turn a bit and look at him, she knew she was caught red-handed, but still she ask;

"is it true?" it have been days, maybe mounts when she last talk directly to him and it just make it all more painful, then she snuggle into his chest. He immateriality raise up in sitting position and try to push her off.

"Ella... please... just go home" he could barely stand to be so close to her anymore. He **wanted** her, but could **not** have her. It hurt him in both body, heart and soul.

"is it true what Beetlejuice said?" she ask again into his chest.

"you heard?" He forgot to try to push her away for a moment

"kinda overhear it" she mumble sorry and ask; "can it be possibly?"

"yes..."

"I'll do it" she said and Donny almost flinched for what she was saying without hesitating

"no. I won't do it. You don't-" he said in a harsh tone and try to make her understand what she was asking.

"I heard the risk" she said harsh back and look more soft up in his eyes "Donny... if there are any way this-" she took her hand up to his cheek and he want to scream for feeling her warm touch again "can be to 'us' again, I will not hesitate to take it" she was right... this was that changes they both have waited for, but he won't hurt her... the risk was to great

"please... don't make me do it..." he pleaded her and took her hand on his cheek down in his own hand.

"I give you permission to do it... if this will succeed... we both don't have to live in this nightmare anymore" she look up in his eyes with begging eyes "please" how could he denied her? Even if she ask him to do this, he couldn't deny her. He was so desperate to be truly with her again and not live in this torturous nightmare anymore. Donny took a better hold in her hand and look serious at her

"you have to make me stop, before-"

"I know..." she said soft back he did the energy transfer slow to make sure she could manages to say stop, before it was too late. Her energy was strong and felt like living fire, he close his eyes for better consecrate and when he felt a larges energy source in him, he quickly stop. Donny open his eyes and look at her there have close her eyes in his embrace.

"Ella?" she didn't response and he began to panic "Ella, please wake up" he pleaded and hope he have not done what he was began to panic about "Ella, I beg of you. Open you eyes" but she didn't...  
_no...no... I have killed her_ he took her body closer into him and he let his fear, sadness and regret turn into tears.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this... please Ella, Please wake up" he began to cradle with her body in his arms "I am so sorry... I didn't mean to kill you... please forgive me someday... please forgive me... I'm so sorry-"

"sorry for what?" he open his eyes in chock and look down at Ella there have open her eyes. She was alive!

"you're okay!" he hug her tighter into him and took her so out to look harsh at her "don't ever do that to me again!"

"doing what?" she ask back, looking mad at him for his harsh words "I have not sleep so good in days and you did make me pretty tired for that trick" she rubbed her eyes.

"I thought... I thought I killed you" he said silent back, she blinked at this;

"killed me? There shall more than **that** to take me down" she said with a weak smirk and look at his body "did it work?" Donny took a feel on himself. He could feel the larges energy source in his being, but he could also feel his body still broken... and not healed.

"I'm sorry..." he said sad and push her away from him. She look at him with painfully eyes "I'm sorry... it didn't work" he close his eyes and whispered sad "please go..." she walk out of his bedroom, but not home to herself. She walk downstairs to probably sleep on his couch.  
_That was it... there was no other options back. It was probably just my fate to never find love._ he could hear her... he have never seen her doing it... but like him... she will cry over their both agony.

* * *

yeah... I did warn you guys it was a sad chapter. got the idea to Donny's rejection from stories I have heard from people there end up in a wheelchair, it is more or less the same thing there happen to Donny here.

I know Ella was really evil here, but she was create to be kinda dominate and fury tempered, Donny just hurt her in the most wrong way there exist... so he kinda ask for it.  
but Donny also learn to show he have a temper when he hear people insult Ella. his eyes also turn bright color like his brother when he is mad.  
only three chapter left guys.


	12. Remedy

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, Angus, James and the story belongs to me  
not big but still mature content in this chapter**

* * *

**Remedy**

Ella stood out in Donny's kitchen and making pancakes. Some kind of way the butter just look more odd than usually.

"Ella" she turn around and saw Donny look at her. He stood up straight and didn't look like he was in pain.

"D! your healed!" she gasped and forgot the pancake

"I am" he said "I healed myself" and with three long step he stood in front of her and completely invading her personal space. His kiss was more eager and commanding than they use to be, but she couldn't blame him for that. it was a real long time ago they have loved each other, but suddenly he touch her stomach.

"not there" she mourn to him, but he didn't listen "D, not there"

"what about we make some babies?" she froze when she heard it was not Donny's voice there came out of his mouth. He look lustful at her with James dark eyes. She quickly tried to push him away, but he trip her so they both lay on the floor with her on the bottom. It was not Donny who look down at her, but James.

"you!" she sneered with anger and tried to push him off "haven't you ruin my life enough?!"

"ohh I thought we had something" he mock and tried to take her by force, Ella was strong and savage enough to keep him away from her, he gave a little up but still hold her in a force grip "but since you will rather be with a cripple, I will just take make you to leave him" he took a knife up and pointed it at her stomach. Ella froze in fear "one way or another" and he stab her.  
Ella woke up gasping over the chock just to be stab in her nightmare and quickly raise up from the couch to walk her fear off.

_I need to do something, I just need to make me thing of something else... breakfast could do it._ She walk out in Donny's kitchen to make some breakfast, but could only find ingredients to make pancakes. Sighing and hope silly that her dream didn't come true, she began to make the pancake butter ready to be throw on the frying pan.  
She didn't need to have super-hearing to hear that Donny come half-floating down the stairs, she turn around to look how he have it, he just look more miserable than he usually did.  
"hey..." she greet him, but he didn't response, he limp slowly over to the dinner table and sat down and most looked like he will wish he wasn't there, it was hard not to pity him right now for he look more lost than ever. She heard some of his finger bones crackle and BJ have told her that she could put them back in place and he was not needed to heal them, so long it was not bigger than a finger. She put the not even half-done breakfast down and decided first help him to put his finger back on they rightful places.  
"Here" she said ease to him and took gently his hand in her own to put the bones back in place, but he tried to take his hand back. She knew it was pure torture for him to be so close to her... it was it also for her.  
When she touch his hand, it felt a slight vibrate under her own skin. She took his hand better in her own to be sure, it was the same vibrate she has felt when Beetlejuice cast his juice on people(her included), but she was sure Donny has larges inborn magic deport inside of him right now. But why did he so say it didn't work last night? And then it hit her.  
"Donny? Did you try to use your magic last night?"

"...it usually heal my... body of itself..."

"but my energy sources is not yours" she said to him with a spark of hope. He was listen too "I can feel it. You have to pull it out and you use it to heal yourself" he look unsure at her "here. Try with your hand first" he looked at his hand and close his eyes to consecrate. She let go of his hand so she was not a detraction, only few seconds later she heard few click noises and Donny open and close his hand without it look like he was in pain of it. Her hopes got higher.  
"try with rest of your body" she said and again he close his eyes to heal himself. She soon figure out that the click noises was his bones healing themselves and when he slowly moved his body to see he was in pain, he wasn't... he was healed. Ella was close to jump up in the air of pure joy. He have healed himself and that means they could finally be together again. She was so close to ran into his arms and give him the worlds biggest hug, until she saw his eyes.  
There was no hope in them... there was no joy, no happiness and no old cheerful Donny. It felt like she was put in a bucket with ice cold water then she realize that he still rejected her.

"I need get out..." he said and look down in the floor "need some air and think over... anything" she didn't say anything to him, when he walk out of the front door.

_Is he really so down that his old self is completely gone... is he really to much broken that he can't see that I still love him? Even after all of this? _She sighed sad and walk over to the kitchen for put the butter on the frying pan _is this how it really will end?  
_Ella narrow her eyes over this thought _no! I will not just sit here and let it happen! I'm done waiting._  
She throw the not even done pancake out, hide the rest of the butter in the frigs and ran out of the front door after Donny. She quickly found Donny walk away from the neighborhood. she didn't ran up to him, more stalking instead him to figure out where he was going. All the way she keep a safe distance to him, so he could not hear her. She saw he was going to the Nietherwoods, where he once took her.  
_What will he do here? Hope he not will do something stupid. _ It was not hard to follow Donny and she saw him stop up at the river, he have told her about his death. He sat down at the tree they have rested up once and close his eyes. To her surprise she saw a little creature there could look like a squirrel came over to Donny there calm began to pet it. She was sure most of the animal in here was friends with Donny, because he have help them or feed them.

"you know..." he said to the squirrel there sat in his lap "I still love her, but I don't think we can ever be together again" Ella walk closer to better could hear. "I don't feel the same anymore... should I'm not be happy for that I have finally have healed my body and I am not in pain anymore" he sighed "well... at least my body don't hurt anymore... I can't say the same for my heart" he little squirrel-creature look at him "how can she ever love me again for everything I-"

_**SNAP!**_  
_Oh shit! _Was Ella first thought when she heard a brunch under her foot snap loud. Donny look straight at her with wide eyes and the little squirrel-creature was gone when it heard the brunch snap. The both just look at each other for something there could have been minutes before Ella took the changes and sat few inches away from Donny, she look down in the ground and have a feeling he maybe will ask why she follow her, but instead he said;

"I'm scared..."

"why?" she looked at him surprised

"I'm scared over... those lies I told you... is not lies..." he said slow and look down sad

"you are afraid that what you told me is the truth?"

"yes..." she move a bit closer to him and he was close to flinch away, but he didn't.

"Donny... you can't lie to peoples face" she said soft "it just the part of you to tell the truth, when you look them into their eyes" she took his head up gently and said; "look into my eyes and say those words to me again... if you can't there are not the truth" he look into her eyes and she saw he really tried to say anything there had hurt her so much, when she was close to snap his neck. He look down for a second, look up again and sighed;

"I can't... but the only thing I know for sure is this is necrophilia"

"does it bother you?"

"I don't know... I know is wrong and yet I don't care" he took his hands up to his overarms like he was freezing "I feel so defiled now for let you sleep with me there is a corpse-"

"technical, you are not a corpse" Ella said in hope he understand her way to look at things "for your real body is long-gone now and if is was that I was with, it will have been necrophilia" he frowned puzzled at her "that so-called body you have now is a completely replica of your true body and you are dead and all" she sighed when she saw it make him more confused; "what I'm trying to say is that a you are not a zombie, but a ghost and ghost is not rotten corpse" he blinked;

"I don't think I get it fully, but I know it have never bother you, what I was" she nodded with a smile. He didn't smile back. "why me, Ella?" he ask without looking at her "I know someday you want kids-" Ella froze up and she knew Donny saw it. "what is it? Don't you want kids?" he ask softly but still sad

"I do... I just..." she hesitated strong now. She could not keep running from it, he needed to hear the truth.

–

Donny saw her froze odd up, when he mention the word 'kids'. He have first thought she didn't want kids and have giving him a small hope, but when she said she want kids, his knew this relationship was hopeless.

"I can't..." she finally said

"what do you mean?" he ask, not quite sure what she meant. Ella sighed and said;

"I haven't been quite honest with you from the start... and I think it time I tell you about it" he nodded slow and she took her legs up to her chest and told; "I better start at the beginning, for it all started when I found my first boyfriend... someday I found out he cheated-"

"what? He have a another women?"

"no... **I **was the another girl" she corrected him "he have problems with his girlfriend and he couldn't face it, so he took me... I found out that he cheated by seeing him with his girlfriend. First breakup is not funny and this was just heartless, for not enough I found out of it like that... his girlfriend also blamed me for it" she shrugged "so of course I was a bit down after that and it was here I found my second boyfriend" Donny only blinked for this, not sure what it have to do with it all  
"He help me out of my grief" she hesitated for a moment before she continued "we have been together in some time and after have seen some romantic movie..." she took her leg more close to her. Something in her story make her uncomfortable "he suggest we took a shortcut though a ally... but we was stop up by a drunken sop"

_why did sound like Deja vu? _He thought, but he didn't say anything.

"he wants our money... my boyfriend gave it to him, but... he also want me... my boyfriend didn't like that, but when the sob took a knife up to his throat... he ran and leaved me behind" Donny froze up when he heard this and by the look at it, Ella have difficult to keep the story going. She lay herself into him to find some comfort and he didn't deny it to her. "he tried to take me by force... he tried to rape me... but I was also a fighter that time... so by pure rage, frustrations or what the hell I know... he..." her voice got weak and she bit her lip.  
Donny look at her, not sure he wanted to hear what happen to her and for the first time they have been together she remove her shirt from her stomach. Donny froze up with wide eyes when he saw the reason to why she have never shown her stomach to anyone. For under her belly bottom she have a larges nasty scar there stated from her left side and almost the whole way over to the right. If this wasn't enough she have also two stab wounds scars.  
"I not sure how, but if not Angus have been in the area, I will have been death today" she said with a shaking voice "he attacked the man and snap his neck... I can still hear him doing it... I don't remembered much more, but I got told that Angus got me on the hospital, where it was only a pure luck that I survived a attack like that... but..." suddenly she began to cry and it chock Donny for he have never seen her cry. Out of pure instinct, he took her closer into him. "they was force to hysterectomy! They was force to remove my womb! That son of a bitch, took the only thing from me there could make me a mother!" she cried and just let her tears ran rabidly down in his clothes.  
He could not believe what he have just heard. How could she have survived THAT?! He look at her scars again and felt sick that somebody could have done something so cruel and barbaric to her. She cried into him in long time, until she finally found her voice again. "even Angus saved my life, he still come in prison in two year for have killed that man... he sworn that I never should suffer like that again and that's why he is so overprotective... the attack took really hard on him" she sighed deep "my parents want me to come to a psychologist, but I refuse for I just want to forget and make my whole family to promise never to tell anyone about...this" she covered her scars again  
"I have only once told this to another because he wanted a family with me someday, but when he found out that I couldn't give him that in the future... he left me" again she sighed deep and push herself away from him "where you have it... I can't give you a family, because I can't give birth. If you don't want to stay with me for-" she make a small gasp, when he suddenly took her back in a comforting embrace and few tears was also shown in his eyes.

"how can you think that I want to leave you for something you couldn't decide yourself?" he ask her soft "but why did you keep finding others when-" she gave a small bitter laugh;

"call it lust, attention or whatever you like, but I just need somebody who understand me or love me for what I am... but the whole thing changes me too. I began to push to all for see they will run... and many did that. In older years it began just to be a game for me to push to people like that. I have only few times be the one who broke a relationship up, when they began to talk about... kids"

"I'm sorry to bringing that up" he said soft to her. But he need to have something answered "what is the reason you chose me?" she look up in his eyes

"what do you mean?"

"it is impossible for dead to give life" he said bit surprise for her question "children in Neitherworld is old souls in child state or stillborn children"

"oh... " she said and look embarrassed "I never thought about that fact that being dead make it impossible"

"you didn't?"

"no... I was so use to keep it as a secret that I didn't see the face from fact" she gave a small bitter laugh "look like we are in the same bout, huh?" he only gave a weak smile to her, for hearing she couldn't bear children was dreadful and yet he find hope for them both. He look at her and wish he could ease some of her pain...

_but I can ease some of her pain._ Without even asking, he lay his right hand on her scar. He heard her protest and try to push his hand away.

"what are you doing?" she ask hard, even he knew her secret she still didn't like somebody touch her pain.

"please let me" Donny asked her. Slowly she move her hand away from his. He didn't do much self, he only gave back that energy she have giving to him. He close his eyes and consecrated his magic on her.

"stop it, it tickle" she said to him

"not yet" only few seconds later he remove his hand with a small exhausted sigh. He look at her and she look with almost inhuman wide eyes on her stomach. Ella slowly touch her stomach where the scar was... or **where**.

"you... you..." was the only thing she could say and turn her head fast to look at him.

"I can't never give back what you have lost" he said sorry "but at least I can do is to heal your scars, so they don't keep reminding you about your pain" she was speechless and look from him to her belly to him again, before she throw her arms around his neck.

"thank you! Uhh thank you!" she cried happy into his shoulder. He was happy for her, but there was still something he need to know.

"so why me Ella?" he ask her desperately and she look at him "why me of all guys in your world? You could have everyone you will have chose of a living-"

"exactly" she said "I could have chosen **everyone** in my own land, but it was only **you**, who love me for what I am fully"

"but how can I love you, when I can't even protect you?" he asked sad

"but you **did **protect me, D." she said with a small smile "I really thought that history will repeat itself that night, but you tried so hard to get us out of it all without getting into trouble" she lay her head against his there listen to her words "you let yourself get hurt, because you did everything to protect me" she gave a small sop from her "everything you did was to **protect me**, even if I didn't realize it before now" Ella began to move away from him, but he took her hand with one of his and look into her eyes.  
She was right... he have not realized it, before she have told it to him. He finally accepted his fate with her. Ella most have seen his changes of mind for she slowly return back to him, examine his face and slowly tried to brush her lips over his to see he accept it. And that he did. He kiss her and didn't hold his love back, not anymore.  
Ella wrap her arms around his neck seeking fully out for his new found attention, but before she took too much off him, Donny raise up and gently push Ella off him. She look at him with a small smile only for him.

"Ella..." he said to her with love and slithery regret for what he have done to her in the past "I hope some day you will forgive me for what I have done to you-"

"already have" she kiss him gently "I love you"

"but I still need to sort one thing out" he took their old engagement rings up from his pocket and she said stunned;

"I thought you have throw them away or something"

"I was close to do it" he admitted "but I couldn't make myself do it, so I kept them as a reminder for what I have done" he didn't kneel for her this time, he just wanted to look into her beautiful eyes he has not looked truly into for so long "Ella, will you be?-"

"shut up and give me the rings" she cut him up smiling and took both rings from him "even you took them, it have not changes a thing" she took first her own silver ring with the amber stone back on her ring finger, before she gently put his fully silver ring back on his "you are still my husband-to-be. No matter what have happen" he smiled over-joyed and was close to kiss her again when something in his ring caught his eyes.  
There was something engraved in it and he have not realized before now. He took the ring up to his eyes, Ella smiled got larger and he read what it stood on his ring;

"love conquer all" he read up and look at her smiling sweet to him "its one thing I can't argue with you about"

"I like to see you try" she teased and was close to kiss his lips, but was interrupted by her growling stomach. Both look surprise over this "uuusp" she laugh sheepish "I thing my empty stomach don't like we skip the breakfast"

"I thing we both skip more than the breakfast" mumbled Donny and he nodded against the Neitherworld's two setting suns "we most have been sitting here the whole day"

"where did the day just go?" Ella giggled and smirked "but I'm not **that** hungry for food, I'm more hungry for something else" he raised a eyebrow at her with a smile, for he understand dearly what she meant behind her words. "shall we go home to you again?" Ella ask him

"no" he only responded back and only with a blink of the eyes, they was both back in his house. Ella could not hold a small shriek back of surprise over he just intentionally teleported them both. Donny didn't let her ask question right now for he showed her all the passion he has hide away from her for so long.

Beetlejuice thought it was maybe best to check on Donny to make sure he should not to a funeral with his female friend. There will not even come a good thing out of her dead, even** if** she could wait for his body to heal naturally, Donny will probably be in so big grief and full of regret that he will no longer could look into Ella's eyes... maybe even throw himself to the sandworms.  
Beetlejuice shivered under the thought of sandworms and hope silently that THAT was not happen. He open the gateway to Donny's mirror and-  
he almost lost his jaw for THAT sight there meet him. No... Ella was fine... well, **more** than fine and Donny was healed... and where the heck have he leaned to kiss a girl **like THAT**?! He just caught them in a really intimate moment, there will surely end with some more and the only thing Beetlejuice could mumble was "what does those two see in each other?".  
Ups, Busted! Donny notice Beetlejuice and instead look at him with chock or maybe embarrassment... he. Donny! Just look annoyed for seeing his brother look dump at them. With only one blink with the eyes, the gateway through the mirror was shut off. Beetlejuice look dump at his own reflection for a moment before a evil smile grew in his face.  
"ha. Now I have a good story to tell to the wedding" he realized what he was just saying and slap him on face "**the wedding?! **Oh no, now I HAVE to come to their wedding" he whined and walk back to tell Lydia about the 'great' news

Donny gave a small huff over his brother's rude intrusion and after have shut the mirror down, his attention returned back to Ella, there gave small mourn over his fully attestation to her. He gently lay her in bed and kiss her half-redress body. He watch her for a moment, seeing if she have any regret in her eyes, anything at all to be with him... he found nothing.  
Donny knew what he have to do. He didn't quit know how he knew it, but he just knew that** she was the one**. She trust him with her whole being to him and he knew this because she let him take her energy, even if it could kill her and he could only heal her, if she trusted him. And trust and love, was the only thing he saw in her eyes of living amber. She was the one and he didn't want to wait any longer.

–

Ella could still not believe that the nightmare was finally over and she now lay under Donny, close to make a act of love. Usually she will have flip him and have taken the control, but she didn't do it this time. She let him have the control for a changes and god she love it! Ella open her eyes for looking at his hesitation.  
No, he didn't hesitated, he was examine her for any negative feeling for this, but of course he found none in her. He could kick her without finding any regret in her... of course, she will kick him back later, if he did it.  
She notice something in his eyes, something there wasn't usually there. It was like his eyes was glowing. No, they didn't glow up, she couldn't even describe **what** they did. The only thing she did knew, that this 'glow' was not something there was in his eyes usually. It was here his touch began to get intimate. He didn't have to **touch** her intimate, but everything he did now was something she have never felt before! His touch, his kiss and even his glowing eyes was **so** intimate, what not even Ella have felt **anything** like it before. She felt like a fish out of water and began to both gasp and mourn over that ecstasy rush he keep giving her.

–

he felt it too that whatever he has broken free from himself make everything he did to her and what she did to him feel more intimate that he have ever felt. It was almost too much for him and was close to back down, but he didn't for it just felt right. He felt something inside of him he have broken free, raise up through his neck and he some kind of way knew what he should do next. He look gently down at her there keep squirming under him for the rush there felt them both.  
So gently he could, he took her head in his hand and make her look at him, her eyes was big of the odd rush and she only want more of it. So he kiss her and gave her what she desire.

–

when he kiss her, her body just spiked. That kiss he gave her was not normal, it was anything BUT normal.  
It was like he breath down something into her body and some kind of way she felt her body gave something up to give it right back to him. She has to broke the kiss to throw her head back for what she felt next.  
That he just gave her, began to feel like water there wash over her inner. For others it could feel like drowning inside out and many will panic for this realization, but Ella didn't. Some kind of way it make her only want more of it. It took over every inch of her body and she could finally look back at him and it was here he have cast his head back too. He most have felt the water too!  
Ella lay a hand on his exposes chest to feel how it felt on him, but he was warm. Really warm, he was burning!  
She quickly took his hand to make him snap out off his burning state, but she felt that his hand was in his normal (room)temperature... no, the burning could slowly be felt in his hand too. He was going under the same experience like her. Except... it was not water, but fire for him.

–

the kiss have done more than he just have thought. Immateriality after he have kissed her, he felt that when he gave something of himself to her and her body react by giving something right back to him. He have to broke the kiss to cast his head back for the thing Ella giving him in return touch his inner, it began to burn. Burn like fire, a wild and still a gently fire. It didn't hurt him... no, it embrace his heart, lungs and rest of his inner being with this touch of his loves inner fire.  
He was not scared of this big changes anymore, he embrace it with open arms and when it was over, he slowly open his eyes again to look at her, he saw her hitch her breath in small gasp and look utterly confused over what he just has done.

–

the wave of the feeling of water inside of her disappeared only few seconds after she first felt it. The intimate feeling also slowly disappeared and now she could finally breath again, even if if was in small hitch. She look in his eyes and he look gently back at her. Sure he knew what just happen, she bombarded him with questions;  
"did you feel that? what was that? What just happen?! How?-"

"don't panic" he said soft and she shut up "take a deep breath" she did what he was saying and relaxed.

_wait a minute? Since when did our role swift?! _She look up in his eyes again deep frowing to get some answer and he said gently;

"I Soul bound our souls"

"you... wait what?" she blinked for this, still not kicking in what he just said "soul bound?" she blinked again when she finally realized what he was saying... and she have also just found out bare-handed that it was **possible** for a ghost and a human to do it "I thought you will wait?"

"I thought that too" he kiss her forehead tenderly, the over-intimate feeling didn't come back "but what was before all of this happen to us... I couldn't wait any longer"

"and they call me the impatience one" she tease him there only chuckle of her irony "but that was really intimate... even for me. Where have you learn a thing like that?"

"it something I just could" he said smiling and before he could say one more word, Ella have flip him so he was on the bottom. He have his fun, now it was her turn

"oh yeah? Then I have also still some few tricks you have never seen before" Ella smile evil "let see how much of my 'intimate' you can hold to"

–

Donny have figure out she will flip him sooner of later, so it didn't come as a chock for his side.

"oh yeah? Then I have also still some few tricks you have never seen before" Ella smile evil down to him "let see how much of my 'intimate' you can hold to" she did almost the whole job itself be dress them both fully off and then she began slowly to kiss his jaw, like she knew he loved it. Suddenly without warning she did things to him, he didn't even know she could do and his eyes wide.

"oh good God!"

"God have not a thing to do with this D." she said and push herself closer to him, there keep squirming over what she did to him "only the woman in front of you there is about to screw your brain out of its place"

Donny was to say it with a good word; exhausted over that 'almost-close-to-soul-bound' treatment she just have giving him. He was sure he could feel his body even the next day will be sour over this, but it was a sour pain he rather want than the old pain he felt yesterday. He blinked few times... she have not been kidding that with his brain, for he could barely find head and tail in himself right now.

"still alive in there?" Ella ask him there lay and caress his chest soft. She was also exhausted after all this, but she couldn't hide her amusement.

"no" he said and turn so he lay on his side with face against her. Ouch... she has also giving him some new set nail-marks on his shoulder and back, but he could always heal them later "I am already dead"

"didn't sound like that for a seconds ago" she tease and kiss his chest "but you could hold to a lot more than I give you credit for"

"more?" he ask her with startled wide eyes when she keep kissing his chest, like she was ready for second round.

"nah, I just glad to have you back" she snuggle into him and he couldn't keep a relieved sigh back, so she looked with a raised eyebrow at him in amusement "I heard that, D"

"sorry" he chuckled "it was... well... maybe not something you have to do with me every time" she giggled for this fact "I will be glad if you allow me to walk the next day"

"I was not **that** rough to you" she defend herself. when he raised a eyebrow at her, she said sheepish "okay, maybe I was, but you can't blame me for have miss to feel you again"

"no" he said and took her closer to him, so he could feel her heart into his own (still not slow down) heart "but I have soul bound us, so I will not go anywhere" she didn't answer him "Ella?"

"sorry... I just... afraid to wake up and find out that all of this... have been a dream. A really good, but heartless dream" she said with a spark of sadness

"Ella... my love" he said soft and kiss her tenderly in the forehead "we both need to sleep, but I promise you that you will not wake up tomorrow alone again"

"never?" she ask almost like a child and look into his deep blue eyes

"I promise. Never" only few second later she have close her eyes and he could hear she was asleep "...for you save me today..." he will surely never tell her this. But when he woke up this morning, he has been too lost, down and broken that he couldn't bare it anymore and just wanted her to forget him... and the only way she could do that... was if he wasn't there anymore.  
Yes... when he woke up this morning, he wanted to throw himself to the sandworms, hoping that the reincarnation will make Ella move on. Even after he was fully healed, he could not face her... he felt so guilty over that he was so close to kill her. If she not have follow him into the forest, he will have taken that decision to move on and let her find happiness in her own world.  
So she saved him. Ella saved him from his own guilt and miserable. She healed him more than just his body, she also healed his soul. By letting him soul bound with her soul, Ella's soul healed his and gave him a new reason to move on together with her.  
She was hot-tempered, bossy and sometime very lustful, but God he love her for also be so stubborn and have the heart the right place. She have taken his heart by storm, took it, love it and make it beat again.  
_I know this isn't a dream _he thought and lay his head on her shoulder with a happy smile _for how come I can love someone so much, that you can kill me all over again, just to stay by your side?_

* * *

I didn't like my last clifthanger, so I am really glad that this chaptur ended that with a saving mission :)

and there you finally heard Ella's secret, she can't give birth because she was brutally attack... about Ella; I think most of what she is saying is just a way to make Donny better, it is fully up to you guys is you think this parring is necrophilia or not, but again what Ella said is this characters way of thinking.  
and another soul bound O_o this time it is of course those two, do you guys like how Beetlejuice nearly interrupt his little brother? you can maybe see that Ella have make a impact on the youngest Juice brother :P  
only two chapter left guys!_  
_


	13. Clarity

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, Angus, Tom(name and personality), Dylan & Jennifer(Miss & Mr Knight) and the story belongs me**

* * *

**Clarity**

_**Knock-knock**_  
Donny open one of his eyes  
_huh? Did I head someone knock or is it just something I dreamed about_ he listen for a moment, but when he didn't hear it again, he close his eyes to sleep again  
_**knock-knock**_  
he open both his eyes this time and listen better. This time he didn't dream it. He hear quite voices where could come form his front door  
"uh oh" he mumble and raise half up in his bed. He look at Ella there move a bit beside of him, probably still half-sleeping. He smiled joyed over her and before she could woke up by her own, Donny gave her a passion kiss on her lips. It make her eyes flew up in surprise. "good morning my love" he said sweet to her and gave her a small kiss on her nose "sleep well?"  
she blinked in response, surely still half-sleeping and have no idea what happen around her right now. She most still think that her and Donny's reuniting was a dream. "speechless?" he murmur smiling, he raise up from the bed and began to find some clothes quick to dress himself.

"whe-where are you going?" Ella ask and look more awake now

"someone knocking on the door" he told her and look smiling at her while he took a shirt over "I better see who it is" he didn't even bother to walk down the stairs, he just teleported himself down to the front door and open it. "mom, pa!" Donny said smiling "I didn't know you two will come on a visit today"

"we tried to call you more than once yesterday" his mother said and look really concern on him

"my brother and Lucy told us that you was badly hurt and even mentally ill" Nat said

"mom, pa. I'm fine, look" Donny turn around smiling with his hand out from his shoulder to show himself, they still look concern at him "I had been badly injury, but I got myself healed, so there is nothing to worry about"

"I don't know son... you don't look as yourself" Nat said unsure. Donny look immateriality at himself and frowned when he could see what they meant. He have been really sloppy with his clothes and it hang creased around his body. He have just taken something fast on him, before he went down.

"oh. I can see what you mean" he began to line his clothes more out "I have difficulties to do many of my daily things, for a short time ago" he notice that his mother look at something with a stunned face behind him, his father look like he was close to laugh. Donny turn around and he didn't know he should slap himself or be embarrassed. Ella came down at the stairs only in one of his bigger shirt. It barely cover her legs and he just hope she have something under it.

"hey, I didn't know-" she began undisturbed of her choice of clothing. She make it completely obvious for all, what they have been doing last night.

"Ella" Donny said to her with a raise eyebrow, sometime she was a piece of work.

"what?" she ask innocent back. "

pants" he only said to her

"I have something under if-"

"pants" he crossed his arms with a 'please-just-do-it' look. She raise a eyebrow back at him with a small smile, before she turn around to walk back up. "sometimes she is a handful" he sighed hopelessly

"I think you two should take some more proper clothes on you, son" Nat said when Bea still look stunned.

"sure! I will be back as soon as I can" he sniff quick himself "do you two mind I take a quick bath? I have not been able to shower myself right for a while"

"take your time" Nat said and make Bea sit down in the couch while Donny walk up at the stairs again, he found Ella in the bedroom there still have one of his shirt on and took one of her own socks on her foot.

"I think you have made my mother speechless for that number" he said to her and walk over to his wardrobe

"uh I didn't know I was **that **good" he looked at her "heh sorry, I thought it was that mummy again or maybe your jerk relatives"

"you're right with it was my relative, it was just the wrong ones" he took some new clothes out of the wardrobe "I really need a real bath, so you can just get yourself redress and-"

"oh no, I need a bath too" she interrupted him and took some of her clothes she have once hide in one of his closet.

"well then you can have the shower after me" he walk out to the bathroom and when he was close to shut the door, Ella quickly ran under his arm with the words;

"why not just share with me?"

"wha?" he look shocked at her, she have never want be share a bath with him. "oh no, what if my parents-"

"come on D" she said with a smirk "this is your house after all, so you can do what you want" she open the shower "so a little shower with me don't hurt anyone"

"you know I bath in warmer temperature than you usually bath in" he tried to reason her "you can't hold to that"

"you can always stand over me" Ella learn into his personal space.

"that will almost be impossible, since you are almost same height as me" Donny said back

"when then you just have to freeze this time" she smirked "I don't take no for a answer" she walk back to the shower to feel on the heat, he shakes his head and mumble with a small smile;

"you are real piece of work sometimes..."

"why are we even arguing about this?" Ella snorted and began to redress him

"we are not" he stop her with his hand, but not in a harsh way "I'm only trying to reason with you"

"same damn thing in my ears" she pointed her tongue out to him, he sighed and took his shirt of by himself "we both need a quick shower, so we can get down fast. Beside-" Ella learn close into him and whispered soft in to his ears so he shivered; "I know you will like it"

taking a shower with Ella in colder water was not as bad as he thought it would be, it was actually pretty enjoyable to let her shower him, even he more than once have to stop her when she began to tease him too much. He figure out, that she only want to shower with him now, because her scars on her belly was gone, it have been that from the beginning there have make her hide her body from him. Not a thing she did anymore, that was for sure.  
Out of the shower, she still only have taken her underwear on her, while he only missed his bow tie.

"here let me" she said and tried to fix his bow tie, he stop her

"shirt"

"only if I can fix your-"

"shirt"

"yeah okay" she took her shirt on her, "Better? Now let me-"

"pants"

"is there a echo with 'pants' in this house?"

"pants, and then I let you"

"okayokay. Gee! You are not easy to bargain with" she took her pants on her "and you call me a piece of work"

"you are" he tease and finally let her fix his bow tie, but he could easily see she was not use to it. After some good curses she look at her work

"I don't thing it shall look like a time glass right?"

"not usually" he fix the last by himself "here, no harm done" he kissed her gently and she wrap her arms around him. "do you want to be done soon?"

"okayokay" she grumbled a little amused and took the last of her clothes on with a smirk at him "you better get use to that I goes in bath with you, for this will not be the last"

"of course" he said slightly hopelessly at her. She took her socks on and she had all her clothes on her "you ready?"

"sure" she kissed him quickly "we can always argue later with the bath, for now we have visitor in your living-room"

"living-dead-room" he corrected her, when he open the bathroom door for them both

"whatever" she only gave back with a silly smirk at him

–

they both step down to talk to Nat there sat in the couch, looking amuse over the whole thing and Bea there couldn't stand to see the kitchen mess, Ella made yesterday morning. Bea didn't take it so well that Ella come down first 'like that'(as the elderly women so nicely put it) and Ella quickly figure out that Bea was still(big time) old fashion, so she quickly told Donny's parents that they was engage (she lied here) and what Victor and Lucy have told them about the broken engagement was false.  
Bea look better after have been told this(Ella took a mental note that she should NEVER tell Bea that she have sex with Donny two times before, he present her for them and many times before he engage with her) and both Nat and Bea could see that their youngest son was okay now... so no harm done and both was glad the wedding to spring was not canceled after all.

"how long..." Donny trailed off when they have said bye to his parents. She knew what he meant.

"you have been 'sick' in... well, three months"

"three months?!" he have to sit down, when he heard this

"easy Don! Just breath... well as good you can do, but you know what I mean" she quickly walk over to him and sat beside of him, correction; she almost sat on him. "just be glad if as not a year, we can still make preparations to the wedding you know"

"I know" he said and took her into a embrace "it just... chock me, that's all" she giggle once "do we still have time enough to the date we said the wedding should be hold?"

"let see" she took her mini calender up from her bag "we have around one mouth to make everything ready. I think we have enough time" she gave him a cheek-kiss "but one thing first; we need to tell all that our families that the wedding will be hold, come one" she drag him up from the couch and they both almost run out of the house.

"I can get use to travel like this" Ella said when the both 'pop' up in front of her parents house "you are beginning to get the hang of the teleport thing"

"yeah, odd huh?" he shrugged "is that not you brother Tom's car?" Ella look and saw that he was right, Angus car was there too.

"oh no" she whined "I thought we could first tell my parent, before my brothers" she sighed "things are going over and been more complicated" they both walk up to the front door, but Donny stopped her.

"I don't know it will be a good idea to give it to them like this" Ella nodded;

"me either... do you have a plan?"

"I don't need to call her mom, she is already here. I can hear her phone" Tom said and put his own phone back in his pocket and only few seconds later came Ella in with a confused look at her phone. Tom was maybe the only one in the room, there could see she look better than she have done in months. He have a feeling what have happen and he smiled for himself over this.

"Ella, we didn't know you will come on a visit today" Miss Knight said

"I didn't know we should have a family reunion today" Ella said with shrug back and put her phone in her jacket "so where is the fire?"

"**you** are" Angus said. He was the only of the Knights there sat in a couch. He sat with crossed arms with a broken lip and few stings in his forehead

"what happen to **you**?" Ella raise a eyebrow at him when she saw his injures

"your **brother** got up in a fight with a man, who will sue you-" Mr Knight said hard and look mad at his oldest son, afterward he look at Ella.

"what?!" Ella outburst chocked. She knew she have stepped on many peoples(who deserved it) feet, but they have **never** tried to sue her.

"he said to the court that you make him and his two friend **kill **a man" Mr Knight said serious. He look harsh at Angus there look grumpy back "Angus almost got into prison for attack the man, he **thought **attack you"

"what did he look like?" Ella ask her older brother cold

"like this" Angus said without even look at her and gave her a photo at the pale man there stabbed Donny.

"that guy!" she suddenly sneered and make some big arm move "was **him **who attack Donny together with two others!"

"what?" Miss Knight said chocked and added "he said he stab the guy over six time"

"and snap his neck" Ella mumbled low under her breath

"what did you say?" her mother asked

"nevermind" Ella just said

"enough with this" Mr Knight cut his whole family off and look serious at his daughter "we are here to talk to you about Donny" he nodded over to Tom "Tom told us, that you still visit him, even if he keep pushing you away" Tom send his little sister a sorry look for let her know it like this. She accepted it with a weak smile.

"just face that he won't be with you anymore and let us other get some peace" Angus said annoyed

"yeah... about Donny" she said sheepish

"what?" her mother ask her confused. Ella sighed and called;

"I think it better you come in now" Donny open the door into them and walk up behind to Ella. She did notice that he kept his distance and it was maybe good right now for her family just began to bombarded with loud questions;

"**you?!" **Angus sneered and he quickly got on his legs"have you make her suffer enough?!"

"I thought you broke the engagement for a reason?" Mr Knight ask and look harsh at Donny

"why are you with him again?!" Miss Knight ask upset

"Angus! Mom, dad!" Tom yelled up, so the three others went silent "can you let them both explain themselves?" Tom look at his sister to make her tell her 'made-up' story, before their parents or Angus could manages to speak up again.

"Donny got better for around two days ago" Ella told "I didn't tell you all, because we was not sure itself"

"so but if you body healed nice, why didn't you stay with Ella?" Miss Knight ask there was began to relax a bit more

"because I got told it will take to long time, before my body was healed..." Donny said and took slowly Ella's hand, she squish loving back "I began to be mentally ill and that was the part of me there keep pushing Ella away, even if I still loved her"  
he look at her, still with those sorry eyes, she have a feeling he will never truly forgive himself for it "I keep telling myself that I did it for her sake... I can see today it was maybe not the most noble thing to do"

"you think?!" Angus snap angry with crossed arms

"**Angus!**" Miss Knight warned him. He gave a small snort from him, but he went silent.

"I hope you will someday forgive me for all of this" Donny said and look at the whole Knight family "and maybe someday give us your blessings"

"I will never forgive what you have done to her!" Angus growled angry at Donny and walk over to the door "I am outta here" Donny lowed his head for this. Ella quickly hug him and whispered in his ear;

"I'm sorry D... but I think he can never let go of the past" he nodded weak back and let go of her. Tom walk forward to both of them. He gave Donny first his hand and shortly after a brotherly hug.

"I forgive you. You saved Ella" he said smiling and let go of Donny, he blinked to his sister and said low; "but that wedding of yours is gonna be the most weirdest in centuries"

"gee thanks" she said amused sarcastic back

"your welcome sis" he tease back and both sibling gave each other a hug. Ella look nervous at her parents

"mom... dad?" she ask nervous. "how can we not give our forgiveness and blessing to your two?" Mr Knight said with a growing smile and more soft look at them both

"even after all of that you both have been through is a wonder you two can still love each other" he gave a small laugh and added for fun "you two most be born as soul mates or something"

"more Soul Bound" Ella said smiling to Donny, there smiled soft back

"what happen that fateful night?" Miss Knight ask concerned and look at Donny to see he was in pain "we have heard you got stab" Donny gave Ella a side look to tell her, it was best she said something here;

"he got stab... but they didn't hit any critical places" she said and added "and he got beaten bad up"

"it took mentally hard on me, because I have never been in a fight before" Donny admitted

"acceptable" Mr Knight said with a small nod. He raise a eyebrow "but why did we not hear what hospital you was send on too? We have not even heard about a police report?"

"that is because I never been send on a hospital..." Donny said before Ella could open her mouth "I was taken care of my family in my own home" she was surprise over he admit so much about the truth to them "I am not exactly from here"

"be careful D" she whispered really low, she knew he could hear her silent warning.

"what do you mean?" her father look really suspicious now. "I don't have papers on myself here... so I practically don't exist" Donny said. To Ella's big surprise, he look at her fathers eyes, which means he didn't lie

"I see... it make sense" Mr Knight nodded and didn't dig more in it "we can always see what I can do about that next time you ran into trouble or need a new job"

"thank you sir" Donny said thankful, Ella could swear that he breath out relieved.

"I've done nothing yet" Mr Knight smiled, he walk over to give Donny his hand to tell he have his blessing, before he needed to look at some work he had, Tom follow him to see if he could help. Now only Miss Knight and those two was left back. Instead giving Donny her hand, she gave him a motherly hug, after the hug she said sweet to him;

"since you will get marriage our daughter and anything" she look soft at them both "you don't have to call us Mr and Miss Knight anymore. Just call us Dylan and Jennifer"

–

"that went well more than I have expected" Ella said to Donny when they both walk in the Outworlds streets, but there was still one thing he needed to do

"I have to talk to your older brother" he said and Ella gawked for that comment "what? You don't have to prove anything for him Don"

"maybe not, but I still need to let him understand that I love you" he explained

"oh" she just said "when we maybe-"

"I'm sorry my love, but I have to do this alone" he interrupted her and gave her hand a small squish "I will come back to your home right after"

"it still sound like a suicide mission in my ears" she crossed her arm in concern

"when then is maybe good I am already dead" he teased her with a calm smile

"not funny D" she gave him a serious look "if he attack you and some kind of way figure out you are dead, he-" he kiss her lips before she went out too far.

"it will be okay" he said encouragingly and took some chewing gum up from his pocket, gave it to her there gave a small laugh "but just in case for you" he kiss her forehead gently "I will see you again home at you" Ella write Angus house number down for him and said; "good luck... you need it"

_**knock-knock**_  
Angus was not in worlds best mood when he saw who it was there have knocked on his door.

"what do you want?" he ask hard to Donny there stood friendly in front of him, he simply hated that this boy took all safety rules in hand, so Angus have no reasons to punch him.

"I just want to talk" Donny said and try to smile friendly back, he didn't get one in response

"when talk"

"I am sorry we never come on a good foot with each other and all" Donny said lowed his head a bit "but I come here alone to-"

"wait? Ella is not with you?" Angus raise a eyebrow of him, Donny did not hide behind his sister which took him by surprise "you are not scared of yourself"

"I not here to fight or try to be your enemy" Donny lift his hand up to show it "I am here in hope we can better be around each other in the future"

"and why should I ever trust you? You don't even know what my sister have been through-"

"Ella told me the truth" Donny said serious "she told me everything" again was Angus surprise

"she told you? And yet you are here? You know what I can do and you still stand in front of me?"

"I know you did it to protect her and I can't blame you for that" Donny said truthfully "I wasn't lying then I told you I have heard good things about you"

"you know she can't never give you a family" Angus said and keep a good eye on his reactions "and you still want to marriage her?"

"as she once said to me 'we are in the same bout'... I can't give her children, even if she could bear them" Angus look stunned at him, it took a lot of guts for a man to admit something like that. Donny continued; "I love your sister very much and I am willing to do everything for her. If she one day ask me to leave... I leave"

"you are a really odd guy, you know that?" Angus leaned up at his door-frame "that's maybe why my little sister love you so much" and then he open the door some more to invite him inside "come in... lets talk"

–

Ella was so restless when she come back to her own apartment that she couldn't even sit still. She **really** hope her brother didn't try to 'kill' Donny and figure out he was already dead. That will NOT help at all on her future plans. She almost spin her head on her back when she head the front door got open and Donny come in.  
"DONNY!" she almost jumped in to his torso look really concern after anything there could be bruises after a fight "did he hurt you. Are you hurt. He didn't try to hurt you-"

"shhh" he hushed her gently with a smile "no, he didn't hurt me. We talk" she frowned at him

"are you sure we are talking about the same Angus here?" his smile grew wider "sure he is not some alien in form after my overprotective brother?"

"I'm sure it was your brother, for aliens cannot changes form" he said wise to her. She frowned for the fact and laugh over the alien part

"I should have know better, that there are also alien in the Neitherworld" she winked to him "so what did you two talking about?"

"preparation to the future" he took a little piece of paper up for his pocket "he told me to gave you this" on the paper there was writing three phone numbers down

"what is this?" she ask

"he wouldn't tell me" he just said smiling and took a look around in her apartment "when was the last time your have been here?"

"can't remember" she too look around, there was really much dust and spider web everywhere "hm. I need to clean up"

"I can do that" Donny said cheerful, took a bowl up and began to put warm water in it "while I dust your place off, you can see what those number are for"

"okay~" she sang and tasted the first number on her phone. "hallo? Oh hi... ehm do you make weddings cake?" she caught Donny's eyes there smiled while he walk around in her apartment to dust things off. Angus most have giving her some number there could help with their wedding "great! How big... hmm, how old fashion can you make it? A bride couple on the top? Sure why not?... only two layer- no make it three... frosting decoration? Can you somethings with the theme nature?" Donny gave her a small kiss for hearing this "light purple sounds nice... Donny Juice, J-u-i-c-e. and Ella knight, E-l-l-a and Knight like a knight in shining armor... thank you.. bye" she look at the numbers again with a smirk "look like these numbers is for our wedding. Surely Angus own ways to tell he has accepted you"

"you think so?" Donny ask her while he float to get the top of her closet, it amuse her dearly to see she don't need to buy a ladder...ever.

"jep. He is just too proud to admit it" the next two numbers was to hire a room to the party after the wedding and the second was to book a time at the church. She have a feeling why Angus never gave her a number to a dress designer... because he want her to find one self.

"so? What do you think?" Ella ask Lydia and Ginger where was the only two female to her hen night. Since that Ella's apartment was to small, she have convince Tom to 'borrow' his apartment out to the girls. Ella was just come out with her new wedding dress on her.

"you are gorgeous in that dress!" cheered Ginger and took her spider-arms up to her mouth "the color is just you"

"and you Lydia? I know it isn't black but-"

"it fit you Ella" Lydia smiled and gave her a hug "uhh, I'm soo happy you will be a part of the family now"

"haha I know!" she said happy back "now we only need you guys-"

"Beetlejuice will never be the marriage type" Ginger said with a small huff

"we don't have to be marriage to be together" Lydia defend "I am happy for what I have"

"there you are right, Lye" Ella laughed and walk into hers brother bed room to changes to her normal clothes "hey Ginni? Have you and Jac figure out how you can come to the wedding?"

"sure! But we can't stay for long, unfortunately" Ginger said back to Ella in the living-room "we only stay to see you been wed"

"want me to come next day with some of the food?"

"I can do that Ell, you and Donny shall think of your honeymoon" Lydia said

"oh yeah right" she have for a moment forgot the honeymoon "I surly hope Donny don't get a heart attack for all what happen right after the wedding"

"don't worry Ella" Ginger said with ease to the two living "we dead people can't gets real heart-attacks" Ella come back to the living-room and send Lydia a quick side-look, they **knew** it was more than **possible** for **both** Juice brothers to get a heart-attack. They didn't tell Ginger that, it will possible just scare her. "hey, what about a dance number?" Ginger suddenly ask with a large smile

"good idea!" Ella jump over the Toms music player and sat some modern music on, both Lydia and Ella knew those songs, but-

"what is that?" Ginger ask stunned "you can't dance to that music"

"sure you can" Ella laugh"come on Ginni, let me show you" Ginger look at her funny, but did try to dance with the modern music. Lydia giggle over the show for a moment before she self joined on the 'dance floor'

–

Donny stage night as also hold in the Outworld for it was the only way Tom could come with. Jacques was also with them, of course he have to put a whole 'human costume' a nook up, because he was a skeleton. The whole boy gang was walk into the same bar Tom and Beetlejuice have once been in, and now all of them(not so much Donny since he have no idea how to play it) play billiard.

"sacrebleu! Beeataljuize stop cheeting!"

"me cheat? I never cheat!"

"don't think we are blind B.J" Tom narrow his eyes against the ghost there tried to move one of the billiard balls "we all can see you try to do it right now"

"oh he is only trying to be nice and want put back on its right place" Donny said cheerful and put both hands on his older brother shoulder, as always he growled low and Donny ignore it "isn't that right, brother dear?"

"yeah suuuure" Beetlejuice put the ball back on the table with a fake smile and mumble low "hate this stage night already..." Donny padded Beetlejuice friendly on the shoulders and said chuckled;

"you such a kidder"

"oh put a sock in it" Beetlejuice growled and juice a sock from(nobody saw him doing it) nowhere and tried to make it to get into Donny mouth. Donny look at it and the sock stop in the air. He just took it in his hands with with a raised eyebrow and said;

"rather not" he took it out in only two fingers and gave it back to Beetlejuice "you have not even cleaned it"

"why you-" Beetlejuice took hard the sock back and folded his sleeves up, making himself ready to really juice his younger brother to the stone-ages. Beetlejuice stop up when the light began to flicker. All in the bar look around at the flickered lights.

"ehm.. I think there is something wrong with the lights ma'am" Tom said to the owner of the bar, but he have already a idea it most have been-

"Beeataljuize!" Jacques shouted and glared(so good a skeleton can do this) at the Poltergeist.

"it wasn't me!" Beetlejuice shouted back. Jacques huffed only and ignored him. After people began to relax again, BJ turn his head to Donny "hm. Good one there"

"how did you know it was me?" Donny asked confused

"Tom cannot magic and I am pretty sure that Bone-breath over there don't even know how to use it" he nodded his head over to Tom who stood at the bar and Jacques there still played billiard.

"oh... sorry I just want to stop you before something bad happen" Donny said apologizing. He took his hand out to his brother to a handshake "pals again?" he ask with a smile, Beetlejuice look at his hand with a foul look

"I maybe have shake it, if you have some dirt on your hand or wasn't so clean" Donny look a bit sad over this and Beetlejuice suddenly ask "did you know you just have upgrade your own Juice?" his younger brother blinked, that could only mean one thing

"y-you mean... that I am a?-"

"yup" BJ snickered

"h-how?"

"you have been close to it for a while now" Beetlejuice only shrug and gave him a malevolent smirk "good thing I'm not the only black sheep in the family anymore" he turn quick into a black sheep and then back, only few saw this happen, but they just believed they have drunken too much.

"is that a good thing?" Donny asked puzzled

"hey, you two! Do you want something to drink?" Tom ask for the bar

"only if you are buying!" BJ gave back with a big grin. Tom rolled his eyes to him.

"I can buy you a drink" Donny said quickly with a friendly smile

"heh, now you are speaking my languages" he was the first there walk over to the bar, Donny quickly follow him

"does that mean we are pals?"

"no" his older brother said hard, but when gave him a little smile "but close enough"

–

"man, I'm beat" was the first thing Ella said when she came to her own apartment and have probably danced her own feet off to her hen night. She walk up to her bedroom, put the tomorrow wedding dress in her closet and decided to go in bed now. She dress herself off, put some night clothes on her, walk over to her bed... and saw Donny in the mirror.  
"did you see me get dressed of?" she ask teasing with her hands on her hip

"no. I turn around" he said with a small smile "it will be rude to look without your knowing"

_he is still way to nice for his own good _thought Ella with a smile _but is his sweetness I love about him_ she walk over to him, so the both stood and look at each other. Both in their own world and only a mirror there keep them apart.  
"you know you are not suppose to see me before the wedding tomorrow?" she said, but was still glad to see him.

"I know" he shrugged "by what you once said to me, that I shall better keep up with the 20 century? I don't think many today follow the tradition much anymore" he took a hand out of the mirror and touch her cheek gently, a thing she couldn't remember he have ever done before, but she wasn't complaining "and I just want to say goodnight to you"

"you are beginning to keep up Donny Juice" he step out of the mirror when his name was called, she look at him with a little nervous eyes "can't you just stay with me tonight?"

"anything you want my love" he said gently back.

Soon both lay in her bed with her laying up against Donny's back and gently caress his chest. There was go over five days last time she saw him, so it surprise her highly to feel this.  
"D... you heart. It still beating"

"I know... it have never stop since we bound our souls" he turn around so the both have their faces against each other. He kiss her loving on her lips "thank you, for all of this"

"your welcome" she gave him a soft kiss back. "when you mention it... I think the whole Soul Bound thingy have done something to me too"

"hm?" he look curious at her

"I'm really allergic to cats and dogs, but I have not feel anything to my allergic and I have even been around almost a whole pet store" she frowned "I think the soul bound have cured my allergic and make me immune for sickness"

"could be possible" he mumbled. He look at her with a spark of concern "nervous with the day tomorrow?"

"a little... but I will get over it together with you" Ella snuggle into his chest, it feel great to hear a heart, she knew she have make to beat "you know? We are probably the first human and ghost who is got marriage in history"

"poltergeist" he said, she look puzzled at him;

"huh?"

"I am a poltergeist now" Donny said serious "just like my brother"

"waow, that's why you can some new thing I have never seen you done before" Ella was a little stunned over hearing this "but when did it happen?"

"my brother told I was close to be a poltergeist when I learn to float... but I think I upgraded my magic when-"

"you got really piss off of your aunt and uncle?" she tease him

"I think that is a overstatement"

"you did get pissed" she laugh amused over his denial "I have **never **seen you lose your cool like that... remind me never to come on your bad side" the last one was said more serious. If he get really mad, he could surly now throw thing or even her around in the room.

"I think we both are need to remember that" he chuckled, she gave him a sheepish grin for the fact that she could also be pretty dangerous when she first saw red "you know? If I train myself now, I can learn some more ghostly things" he said smiling confident to her

"like what?" curious took the best of her

"go through walls... fly... turn into a teapot?" the last was said as a joke and she giggle short for it

"healing" Ella said without hesitation, she didn't want to go though all this 'broken body' again "is the only thing I want you to train yourself in. can come in handy someday"

"sure thing" he smiled big and ask more teasing "no flying?"

"nope. I love the way your are, but it really up to yourself if you want to learn some more ghostly haunting" Ella snuggle herself closer to him and kiss his engagement ring on his finger.

"sure I'm not can see your wedding dress?" he suddenly changes the subject. It was not first time he have ask that and she couldn't hold a laugh back;

"ha! Sorry Don" she clap him playful on the chest "you have to wait to see that on me tomorrow" she yawn high "but now... me sleepy. Goodnight D"

"goodnight my love" Donny said and hold her close into him, while he watched her fall in sleep.

"gah! The pressure is getting me!" Ella walk in circles in the narthex(the couches lobby), with her wedding dress on her. Unfortunate she was really tense "just start the damn thing and let us get on with it!"

"Ella, relax" said her mother Jennifer there stood in a corner and look at her tense daughter with crossed arms "don't you want this day to be perfect?"

"but mooom, I can't stand this waiting!" Ella whined "what if-agh! Where is my gum?!" she began to search after non-existing pockets on her dress

"you shall not have gum now!" Jennifer said harsh, it was easily where two of her children have got their temper from. "is a really bad habit you have there"

"better than smoking" Ella gave back, but before her mother could argue back, Ella's father Dylan come in to them.

"woaw! Is that my little girl under that dress?" he tease her with a amusing and admirable look

"drop it dad" she sneered low to him "I am already close to a emotional breakdown here"

"I get it from here dear, just go in a join the others" Dylan said friendly to his his wife, there gave him a 'try-to-make-her-cool-off' look. He gave his daughter a little squish "getting cold feet?"

"no" she said without hesitations "I'm just nervous or tense will be a better word"

"it's okay to be that your first and hopeful the last wedding" he smiled confident to her, she gave a one back. They heard the music began to start. "ready?" he show her, she should take his arm. She inhaled air and out again and said;

"ready" before he open the doors Ella suddenly want to ask her father "dad? Am I beautiful?" the door open fully up and Donny together with his first man Tom stood. Donny turn around and look like he just have seen heaven or something from heaven.

"I think he surely think so" chuckled Dylan and took proud his daughter up to the alter.

Ella couldn't believe that she finally stood here at the alter with Donny. She keep smiling big when her father took her up to the alter. She manages to see Jacques and Ginger(she cried silent in a handkerchief) hide in the shadows and smiled happy over to be there. Her smile probably grew wider when she saw Lydia look happy for her and Beetlejuice there look like he was in hell, probably because Lydia have force him down in a black tuxedo.  
Ella look into Donny's eyes and he was lost in her... uh oh, he was completely lost in her. If she didn't do something fast he will forget his words. Lydia saw it too and quickly make Beeltejuice do something, he make his hand quickly disappear and reappear to give Donny a quick wrack in the head. He snap out of his trance and said

"I do" Beetlejuice snickered, at least something funny happen to this wedding, he just got the glory to wrack Donny to his own wedding.

"I do" Ella said too "zoom out for a sec?" she whispered to him

"hard not to" he whispered back

"you may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

"this is it" she said really softly to him

"this is it" he said back and took her closer. Beetlejuice notice it immateriality and couldn't hold a snort back. Lydia glared confused at him and he said low;

"he is taking one of my kiss tricks and use it right against me" Lydia only giggled amused back.

–

"boy! Am I glad you learn me to dance a slow dance" she laugh happy, but keep looking down to make sure she didn't step on his feet.

"we can always take one of your faster dance later" he said cheerful to her and Ella teased him;

"think you can keep up with that?"

"I can at least try"

"mind if I take my sister for a dance for a second" Tom come over to them and offered Ella his hand for the next dance. Donny let go of her "not at all" he said

"leaving me so soon?" she said teasing with big puppy eyes. Before Tom walk away with her, Donny gave her a loving kiss.

"never" he whispered in her ear and let her dance with Tom.

"hey" Donny turn around and saw Angus come over to him. He didn't scowled at him anymore

"oh.. hallo" Donny smiled friendly back

"never seen my little sister so happy" Angus look at his sister there dance over-joyed happy with Tom "I think you are good enough for her"

"thank you" Donny smiled and looked at Ella too

"here" Angus took a envelope out from his gray tuxedo and gave it to Donny "I got this for you"

"is that?" Donny began

"yes... it is a confirm" Angus nodded

"really?" the newly wed poltergeist wide his eyes in unbelief "thanks for everything"

"I think it's me who shall thank you" Angus smiled weak

"don't try to kill my new husband, Angus" Ella come walking over to both of them and she look like she was ready to a battle with her brother

"I will never do that" he said calm

"you- wait what?" Ella blinked utterly confused

"why should I do that? He is part of the family now and my good brother-in-law" he clap the stunned Ella gently on the shoulder "see ya around" Donny could bare hold a chuckle back for Ella's priceless face.

"oh my god Donny! What did you do with my brother?" Ella ask with her hands up to her mouth and look first at him and when on her walking away ex-overprotective brother.

* * *

a lot of new things happen in this chapter and I hope you like the new little twist I put on Donny that he is also now a poltergeist like Beetlejuice, of course as strong as him. the last chapter will maybe give some surprise to you all, but I better stop here before I give spoilers :)

Btw, this chapter is dubbed after the song "Clarity" by Zedd ft Foxes, I got the inspiration to this story.


	14. Welcoe to the family

**Beetlejuice character belongs Tim Burton  
Ella, Angus, Godrick and the story belongs me**

* * *

**Welcome to the family**

Two months have almost gone by since the wedding. Right now Donny stood out in his kitchen where he make coffee and some breakfast. The breakfast was already ready and the coffee took care of itself, so he stood now and look at the last picture where was been taken to his scrapbook.  
Ella have surprised him to tell that their honeymoon was a trip to almost every land on the planet. So in those two months, him and Ella have been places, he didn't even know existed. Donny smiled over the picture where they was in the South America rain-forest and he have manages to get a whole flock of wild parrots to sit on him. There have also been in Mexico where he have taken a beautiful sunset picture of her. He couldn't remember all of the name where have been, so Ella have some write down on the backside of every picture where they have been and sometimes some funny notes.

"_he make it look so easy, when he do that"_ she have write on a picture where he have float over a lake to see how deep it was. He took a pen and write a note himself to a picture, when they was in Africa, where Ella have taken a picture of him where he looked cheerful at a giraffe and a bunch of zebras and gazelle there grassed near the giraffe.

"there was so many animals in Africa there kinda remind me of creatures in the Neitherworld. Expect for the giraffe" he write on the backside with a small smile. There was so many great picture in his scrap book now. Them on the Chinese wall(he remember to ask Ella it was possible to walk the whole wall on one day and she have answer laughing "only if you want to walk your feet off"), out to swim with dolphins in Australian(she have taken a underwater picture of him, there played with them), visit Berlin in Germany(he simply love the history in the city, but he was not so happy for the war part) and many, many other places. He close the scrap book for now and felt like a really lucky ghost to could have seen so much of a world, he didn't even belong to.  
He could hear Ella come down the stairs right form the bedroom. Ella have sold her apartment and move in with him in the Neitherworld until their new house was build up, since Ella never have use much money before, her parent gave her permission to build her own house with some of the families money. She has decided it should be (almost) replica of Donny's house, except for some few changes like two extra rooms and a loggia to a garden. So Donny have make his old house come on the buying list, to the day they will move into their new house, this little fact have make Cena (the mummy estate agent) completely lose her jaw for hearing that he was going to sold his house freely.  
"Good morning my dear" he said sweet to her and come over with the breakfast to her "sleep well in this beautiful morning?"

"ugh. Why do you have to be so cheerful so early?" she grumbled and sat down in his couch with her hands to her head "I can easily sleep some more hours even on a day today"

"uh, When did you come in bed?" he ask her and gave the coffee to her, she was not in a good mood today

"late... all those damn papers to find a job is killing me! And those calls, ugh! Don't they know someone need to **sleep**?" even Ella have a job in the Nietherworld, she still think she need a 'real' full time job in her own world.

"I see" he said and took the envelope he has gotten from Angus back to his pocket. He wanted to give it to her when she was in a better mood, unfortunately she notice his movement.

"what's that you have there?" she look at right at his pocket with the envelope. She has also forgot her breakfast and coffee for the time being.

"oh, it can wait" he just said

"what is it?" Ella raised up and began to circle around him

"I give it to you when you are in a better mood" he took her gently around her shoulder to make her stop circling him.

"I'm curious now, isn't that a better mood?" she smiled and try to put her hand down in his pocket "come on, let me see it"

"please Ella" he tried to push her hand away, but she got a glimpse of the envelope

"a envelope? Now I really want to know what it is. Come on, let me see"

"stop" he said to her, but not hard. She took only one step away form him

"okay... I stop" she took her arms up in a defeated position, suddenly a mischievous smile come on her face "buuuuut you didn't say stop to I can do this..." she walk over to him again, make him slowly rest up a the kitchen tables and began to kiss his jaw line. He couldn't hold a shiver back, she got him right where she wants and oh he enjoyed it. She kiss his throat and down to his chest bone, he couldn't hold a small sigh back and-  
"gotcha!" she have snap the envelope out of his pocket, he sighed hopelessly short over his too big soft-spot over her. He couldn't take it back now, so he just let her read what it is. "hm, where don't stand where is from" she mumbled wondered and open the envelope to read the paper inside. He have notice when she read she usually walk a little around, but when she only has taken three steps, she stop up and her eyes grew wider and wider for what she read.  
Donny took a cup of coffee to himself and he have not even turn his head back to her, before she tackled him down and they both was now on the kitchen table.

"a-are y-you mad?" he shuttled quickly to her, chocked over the suddenly 'attack'

"mad?!" she look up in his eyes with eyes full of tears "I can't describe **what** I am right now, but mad is **not** one of them"

"upset?" he look at her tears

"silly head" she kiss him passionately "this is tears of joy" hearing this he smiled relieved and got them both up from the floor. Ella look stunned at the paper she still have in her hand. "how can you even pull a thing up like this?"

"your family help me" he said simply "most Angus"

"how?"

"you know I don't have papers here, because I am not alive" he explain "but I need some paper to let this happen" he took gently the paper from her "so your parents help me to gain some papers, by showing some of my Neitherworldian papers, that's how I am now seen as a civilize of Outworld"

"they didn't ask that with the dead part?" she gave him with a amusing smirk

"I hide that part under my magic" he shrugged

"good thinking" she laughed, but got serious again "but I still don't understand how you got a confirm? They need to see us both and-"

"Angus help me to confirm you"

"really?" she ask stunned

"really" he smiled. Donny walk over to take their jackets "your ready?"

"n-now? You mean i-is today we shall?-" Ella look like she was close to get a panic-attack

"sure" he chuckled and took her gently outside "today you are going to be a mother"

by the help of that Gatekey (Ella have around her neck) they both come fast to the Outworld. Donny didn't want Ella to be to much tense, so he teleported them so close he dared without been seen, to the adoption center.  
Inside they both was been sat in the waiting room, where Ella was close to choke herself in gum.  
"easy" he said soft to her "you don't have to be nervous"

"I no' nervos" she said with her mouth full of gum. He lay his hand on her gum pack, to show her she WAS nervous even if she denied it "oh..." she said when she realize it and walk over to the nearest trashcan to spit it out. When she come back she began instead to fumble with he sleeves to ease her nerves, he allow her to to that.

"is there a Mr Donny and a Miss Ella in the room?" a woman called out in the room

"Is our turn now my love" he make her stand up and walk over to the woman

"what if the child don't like me. What if-" Ella began to babbler out in small panic

"easy... it's gonna be okay" he padded her shoulder and she raise a eyebrow at him

"you know it sounds really odd when it's **you** who say **that** to me" she mumble low under her breath and they both stood now in front of the woman.

"you two most be Donny and Ella, right?" she ask friendly

"that's right" Donny smiled. He notice the women look at Ella and said; "she is nervous that the child won't love her"

"don't worry sweety. It's normal that adopted children will cry first time they see their new parents, because you are still stranger for them" she clap motherly Ella on the shoulder "but they will learn to love you" Ella smiled weak and the woman said; "please wait here, until I come with your new child" they both sat down in some chair in the room and Donny hold Ella gently in the shoulder to make sure she didn't began to walk tense around. The woman come in with a little child wrap in a blanket in her arms.

"is... is that?" Ella look at the little child, almost scare to take it. The woman said comforting;

"it's okay sweety. Here let me show you how you shall hold him" she gently show Ella how to hold the child and she did it so good that Donny just could see she is the born mother. The pale child didn't cry, but look surprise up in Ella's face and he smiled to her.

"he...he is perfect" she just sigh loving and smiled only a mother could do to her child when he smiled to her. Ella looked up to the women and ask more serious "did his biological parents die, since he is here?"

"I am afraid not Miss. And I am not sure I shall tell you it, it is kind of a sad start of life for him" the woman said sad and look at the child.

"please. It can maybe help us in the future" Donny said to her

"oh alright. The biological mother gave birth to him in a hospital and rejected him immateriality after birth. he was force to be taken away from her because she refuses to feed him" she lay her hand gently on the child's head "the little guy here we call Rick have a near dead experience and it was only by pure luck the doctor could revive him" she sighed deep and said; "if this wasn't enough, he is also born with albinism"

"is that bad?" Ella ask and look at 'Rick'

"it make him sensitive to the sun's ray and his skin will always make him look like a ghost" she sighed again with close eyes "I do understand if you don't want him-"

"no" Ella interrupted and look at Donny there smiled back to her "he will fit **right** into our family" the woman nodded happy

"I will be in the other room when you both are ready to sign the last papers" she smiled and walk out to let them have a silent moment for themselves.

"here, try to hold him, 'Daddy'" she said the last part teasing and tried to give 'Rick' gently to Donny

"I think we have to take it slow around me" he said and move a little away from the child there yawned once like he was either bored or just a little tired "children is really sensitive to dead and only very few likes be be around-"

"nonsenses" she laughed, she stand up and gave him gently the child "we never know that if you don't want to hold him" Donny took the child in to his chest in a really gently way. 'Rick' look surprise up in Donny face "look like you have done that before" she laugh and he smiled back.  
The child didn't cry or laugh. He look right into Donny's eyes like he saw right into his soul, they both look like each other like this for a moment, until 'Rick' blinked once and gave Donny a big toothless smile "aww. He loves you" Ella smiled and lay her head on Donny shoulder, there frowned a little.

"he is a medium"

"wait what?" she raise her head and look surprise on him "you mean he can talk to ghost on the other side?"

"and with the right training he will also be able to exile, exorcist and even travel to the Neitherworld" he told her and gently gave him back to her there look at the baby like he was a wonder.

"woaw... but I don't think I will learn him to exorcist" she said quick and look puzzled at Donny "why did he look at you like that? I mean, never seen anyone look at others like that"

"he looked into my soul or aura to see I was a danger for him" he look at 'Rick' there yawn and snuggle more into Ella to find more warm "if I was, he would have cried"

"so by that smile, he simply told that you was a good ghost" Ella smiled and tugged the child better into her "I could have told him that"

"do you want to keep the name Rick?" Donny ask her

"I think I will call him Godrick. Still the same name, but with our touch" she lay her head against his.

"I love it" Donny kissed her gently and they both look at the sleeping Godrick, there was now their new son

"welcome to the family Godrick" said Ella proud

* * *

that's was the story "Preparation" folks, hope you enjoy reading it.  
new character has be shown and his name is Godrick and he is a born Medium(more about that later in the second last story), don't worry you'll see him again :)  
the next in line is "the waiting" and I chance the point of view back to Beetlejuice and Lydia. so please tell me how you think about the Ghost-life saga right now, while I take a look at the next story  
thank you ^_^


End file.
